No puedo evitar pensar en ti
by Amyelle.Lime
Summary: <html><head></head>TERMINADA: Y se vuelve casi imposible que dos personas acaben juntos... el final no esta dicho y es posible que nunca lleguen a terminar juntos ¿o si?</html>
1. Prefacio

_"De antemano pedirles disculpas por los horrores ortograficos, y si no hay coherencia, lo siento tambien, pero ya no podia seguir postergando la actualizacion"_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Secuela de la historia

**"El chico de la clase de Arte"**

_"quien diría que después de varios años dos personas que se quieren se encuentren inesperadamente, y no solo una vez, sino muchas... ¿casualidad? o es que ellos estan destinados a terminar juntos"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>PREFACIO<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

_Y aquí estaba yo parada entre un sin número de personas, _

_todas aglomeradas por ver pasar los carros llenos de colorido, _

_los payasos que hacían reír a todos, _

_los regalos que eran tirados por las personas que estaban disfrazadas, _

_los globos que alegraban la vida de las personas, _

_los animales que desfilaban y las risas incontenibles de los niños. _

_Pero eso ahora no importaba, porque lo estaba viendo, _

_y hacia mucho que no lo hacía, _

_no sabía absolutamente nada de él, ni estaba segura si vendría o no, _

_y ahora estaba frente a él, sin saber que hacer o que decir. _

_Pero inesperadamente él me abrazó, _

_dándome un beso largo en la mejilla, _

_sonreí con mi corazón, _

_pero esa sonrisa que hasta ese momento llenaba algún vacio en mi, _

_se borró de inmediato y fue llenada por la realidad, _

_su novia estaba detrás de él, _

_esperando a que terminara de hablar conmigo_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>¡hey!<strong>

**no pude mas y empiezo a actualiza ya!**

**espero que les guste!**

**las quiero =D**


	2. Planes

_Disclaimer: los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo los adapto a mi loca historia =D_

**Summary:**

Secuela de la historia

**"El chico de la clase de Arte"**

"quien diría que después de varios años dos personas que se quieren se encuentren inesperadamente, y no solo una vez, sino muchas... ¿casualidad? o es que ellos están destinados a terminar juntos"

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1<strong>

**PLANES**

* * *

><p>Ahora me encontraba en una de las tantas fiestas que organizaban en la escuela de medicina, claro con el campus muy cerca al centro de Manhattan las avenidas y todo el colorido; la gente estaba loca aquí, y con Alice como compañera de salidas, al menos era un alivio tenerla cerca y saber que siempre estaría para mí.<p>

Hace dos años había venido a Nueva York para estudiar, los primeros meses hice cursos complementarios para entrar de lleno a la facultad, haciendo cursos extras y cursos de nivelación, Alice aseguraba que me iba a volver loca, pero si esta era la forma de mantenerme ocupada con gusto lo seguiría haciendo, y como recién estaba empezando el curso lectivo, la recepción a los de primer año era infaltable.

Mis padres se habían mudado desde San Francisco hasta Nueva York, por las afueras y en los suburbios, zonas tranquilas y residenciales, así como los padres de Alice, los de Rose, los de Jasper y los de Emmett y de … él, quien de este último no sabía absolutamente nada, aunque todavía siguiera en mis pensamientos cada vez que abría mi diario o escribía alguna hoja suelta acerca de lo que sentía, y pensar que lo llegué a ver en el aeropuerto, algo muy malo que repercutió en mi salud.

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Alice en mi oído, gritando ya que la bulla no nos dejaba hablar con normalidad

- Cosas – respondí a gritos, pero de pronto ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas, era obvio, Jasper había venido siempre a la fiesta

Alice y Jasper ya llevaban algo de cuatro años y ya iban por el quinto, siempre me gustaba verlos, pero a veces tenía que desviar la mirada de tan cargada pasión que llevaban, incluso siempre llegaba a decir que ver tanto amor me enfermaba cuando solo era el hecho de estar herida y dolida por lo que pasó hace mucho tiempo.

Bien, uno podría pensar que ya era hora de dejar que los recuerdos sigan atormentando mi vida y de seguir adelante, pero no podía, era algo así como cubrir un gran hoyo con una alfombra pequeña, dejando ranuras en los costados; era imposible y mis amigos no podían entender ese hecho.

Mi primer año en la universidad fue casi como un martirio, primero porque extrañaba demasiado a mi familia y el colegio, como todo universitario pasé de esa fase y solo se quedaron conmigo los recuerdos que algún día tuve con Edward, todos los recuerdos pasaban por mi mente, una y otra vez, sin compasión, haciendo que cada vez que pensara en él, el hoyo en mi corazón se agrandara más y más, incluso llorando por las noches y hasta arrepintiéndome de varias cosas que no hice a su debido momento.

- ¿Cómo estas Bells? – preguntó Jasper, yo sonreí y lo abracé, tiempo que no veía a mi amigo, casi cuatro meses sin verlo, esta vez era Alice la que tuvo que viajar a Boston durante una semana para verlo, aseguraba por el teléfono que no quería separarse de él, pero hice que reflexionara y regresó a la fuerza, exacto para su presentación en la escuela

- Tiempo sin verte – añadí, sonriendo – estoy bien, y ¿tu? – pregunté, él me soltó y revolvió mi cabello

- Sigues igual de pequeña – añadió él, y como la persona madura que soy, le saqué la lengua, los tres reímos, Alice se llevó a Jasper al centro de la pista de baile y yo me quedé en la barra

- ¡Bella! – dijeron de pronto a coro, volteé a ver quién era y sonreí con ganas al darme cuenta del gran grupo que se acercaba a mi

- Riley, Peter, Charlotte, Kate, ¿chicos cómo están? – pregunté con una sonrisa gigante, las chicas saltaron en su sitio haciendo un movimiento con sus manos

- ¡La fiesta esta genial Bella, en serio deberías ser presidenta de la organización de fiestas todos los años, te pasaste! – yo sonreí e hice una reverencia con la cabeza a la cual todos respondieron con una risotada

- No es para tanto – añadí – solo es una fiesta – me encogí de hombros y los chicos se alejaron para bailar

- Hola Bella – dijo de pronto Ian detrás de mí, yo sonreí, él correspondió a mi sonrisa, se acercó y depositó un beso en mi mejilla - ¿no quieres bailar? – preguntó yo negué con la cabeza - ¡vamos! – insistió, volví a negar y dejó de insistir

Ian era algo así como amigo, con la experiencia de los amigos, no quise acercarme más a uno, no quise tener amigos muy cercanos, pero Ian fue la excepción, siempre me animaba a continuar las cosas, siempre le conté cada cosa mala o buena que me sucedía, y siempre estaba cuando más lo necesitaba sin pedir nada a cambio, y claro, yo estaba para él como por ejemplo en estos momentos, cuando sabía que se moría por Emily y ella no le hacía caso, ya que ella se moría por otra persona

- Las moscas entraran en tu boca, ciérrala – susurré fuerte y él rió

- Ya no sé qué más hacer para llamar su atención – añadió, lo miré detenidamente sonreí y froté su brazo izquierdo

- Hola Ian – saludó Alice con una sonrisa – mira es hora de presentarte a mi amor, Jasper – añadió Alice saltando – Jazz él es Ian amigo de Bella y mío también – Jasper me miró de manera extraña, fruncí mi ceño y el desvió la mirada

- Gusto en conocerte – respondieron ambos estrechando sus manos – así que tú eres el famoso Jasper – añadió Ian sonriendo y mirando a Alice – te juro que un día mas y le compraba los boletos de avión – Jasper sonrió y abrazó a mi amiga, dándole un beso en la cabeza, cerré los ojos y miré hacia otro lado, a veces esas demostraciones de afecto todavía dolían, porque me hacían mucho recordar a él

- Allié estoy cansada, me voy a casa ¿sí? – pregunté con una sonrisa mirando a mis amigos

- ¡Pero Bella! – gritó ella – tu organizaste esta fiesta y tienes que evitar que haya destrozos, sabes que Victoria puede arruinar todo – añadió sacudiendo su cuerpo y haciendo un puchero, de inmediato cerré los ojos y moví mi cabeza en negativa

- No te preocupes Alice, Angela y Jessica se encargaran de eso, yo estoy cansada – respondí, bajándome del banco y cogiendo mi bolso

- Bella… - volteé a verla pero Jasper la tenía cogida del brazo, sonreí y me acerqué a abrazarla

- Lo siento – susurró ella, negué con la cabeza

- Disfruta de la noche, aprovecha que Jasper llegó – respondí, ella sonrió y me volvió a abrazar, me soltó y luego se fue con Jasper

- ¡Ten las llaves de mi auto! – gritó, yo negué

- Caminare – todos negaron con la cabeza y me encogí de hombros

- Te acompaño – respondió Ian, Alice rió dando saltitos y Jasper solo me veía extraño, me despedí de ellos y a la salida del local cogí mi abrigo, esperé por Ian y comenzamos a caminar

- ¿Que tal te pareció la fiesta? – pregunté, lo miré con una sonrisa, y escuché al mismo tiempo el grito de mucha gente dentro del local, al sonido de una canción que empezaba

- Creo que serás una leyenda – susurró, y ambos reímos – la fiesta estuvo genial, eso ya lo sabes, lo organizaste tú – respondió guiñándome un ojo, yo reí y golpee su hombro

- Anda, te estoy preguntando de verdad – supliqué

- ¿de verdad? – preguntó, yo asentí – de verdad estuvo _wow_ – yo me reí – en serio Bella, te pasaste con la decoración, la barra, la distribución de las mesas adornar la pista de baile,_ wow_ – añadió, sonreí y enrosqué mi brazo, caminamos un buen trecho en silencio

- ¿en qué piensas? – preguntó, yo sonreí a medias

- En nada – respondí, él me miró y levantó una ceja – en que no terminé de hacer el ensayo de Molecular – y me quedé pensando otro rato más

- Pero es para el jueves, o sea tienes unos cuatro días para terminarlo – yo reí – si quieres te ayudo, y de paso hacemos juntos – añadió, yo asentí y me acurruqué más a él

- Si te incomoda que me acurruque me avisas – anuncié, él dio una risotada y me abrazó

- El viento está muy helado, creo que ya cambiamos de estación – añadió, yo asentí

El resto del camino, y lo poco que quedaba para llegar a los edificios donde Alice y yo vivíamos, conversamos muchas cosas más, siempre haciéndome dar cuenta de algunas cosas que hago, malas o buenas, de igual manera con él, amaba pasar momentos con Ian, reír con él o incluso quedarnos en silencio y no decir algo en un buen momento, para nada era incomodo, es más, incluso sentía que nos podíamos comunicar con la mirada.

- Llegamos – anunció, sacándome de mi mente, yo sonreí, cogí mi bolso y saqué la llave

- ¿quieres pasar? – pregunté, él sonrió – te invito un café – añadí con una sonrisa juguetona

- No gracias, primero no quiero morir envenado por un café – saqué mi lengua – segundo que me cansé en venir a pie y estoy muerto – yo junté mis manos e hice gesto de súplica – no, Bella, además Alice ya llega – hice un puchero, él se despidió dándome un beso en la cabeza y oliendo su perfume, era tan diferente

- Adiós Ian – susurré, cuando ya se había ido, cerré la puerta con cuidado y caminé en la oscuridad, ya sabía de memoria donde estaba cada cosa, así que no había necesidad de encender la luz, llegué a mi habitación y me tiré encima de la cama, no sin antes cambiarme con la pijama que Rose me había regalado, según ella para salvarme de Alice, un short y una polera de un osito, juro que Alice y Rose están locas; me dormí pensando en Ian, en Alice y en la extraña mirada de Jasper

…

- ¡Bella, despierta! – gritó Alice en mi oído, suspiré de molestia

- ¿Jasper ya se fue? – pregunté entre sueños

- No, estoy aquí ¿por qué? – preguntó, yo me sobresalté y me levanté rápido mirando a mi amiga y a mi amigo, ambos empezaron a reírse

- Alice solo se pone molesta cuando no estas y te extraña demasiado – ella me dio un golpe y se bajó de la cama

- Hora de desayunar y hacer planes, que sé que te van a encantar – sonrió de oreja a oreja, eso estaba muy mal, nota mental uno, evitar que Alice sonría de esa manera, primero porque se le podría romper las mejillas y segundo porque algo malo planeaba, malo para mí, bueno para el resto

- Ok, ok, privacidad por favor y Buenos días Jasper – añadí él sonrió

- Buenos días Bells, Allie vámonos a la cocina – respondió Jasper, llevándose a Alice

- ¡No hagan cochinadas por favor, no en la cocina! – grité, solo escuché un golpe en la puerta y ya, yo empecé a reírme, me fijé en la hora y vi que no era tan tarde, nueve de la mañana, estaba bien empezar el domingo así, me metí a la ducha, pensando en las cosas que Alice sería capaz de hacerme, me cambié muy rápido y salí de mi habitación, antes ordenando todo el desorden.

- Provecho – dije, ya que entré a la cocina y ellos se encontraban tomando un jugo de naranja con tostadas, fui al refrigerador y saqué la jarra de jugo, me serví y me hice un par de tostadas y las unté con mantequilla.

- Demasiada grasa – añadió Alice viéndome poner la mantequilla al pan, rodeé los ojos y me senté con ellos

- Ya dime, cuales son los planes de hoy – tomé un poco de jugo esperando su respuesta

- Hoy nos reuniremos con todos los chicos – no pude evitar, pero sentí que el jugo pasaba por mi tráquea, tuve que votar todo el contenido de mi boca y seguir tosiendo ante la atenta mirada de Alice y la preocupación de Jasper

- ¿todos los chicos? – pregunté, con voz ahogada, esto quizás estaba mal, o no lo sabía pero de esta tenía que salir si o si

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aquí reportándome de nuevo...<em>**

**_En serio que mi internet apesta, no he podido conectarme toda la tarde y de a pocos estoy subiendo esto. Tendré que solucionarlo cuanto antes o no podré subir ninguna de mis historias con normalidad._**

**_Espero que les guste la secuela, realmente estoy poniendo mucho de mí en esta historia.. y ahora que tengo más tiempito.. Solo temporalmente ... actualizare seguido! =)_**

**_Merezco review?_**


	3. Ian

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia.

.Secuela de El chico de la clase de Arte.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2<strong>

**IAN**

* * *

><p>- ¿estás bien? – preguntó Jasper, estábamos en el centro comercial, según Alice teníamos que tener todo para el encuentro, Emmett y Rose se quedarían con nosotros una semana, y cuando dijo todos, fue todos, <em>él<em> también vendría, y yo no lo quería ver, todavía no, no cuando estaba poco recuperada de todos los recuerdos

- Si, solo que… - hice una mueca y él me abrazó – sé qué no puedo evitar que… es su amigo y… -

- No te preocupes, estaremos contigo todo el tiempo – me soltó y me sonrió, yo también respondí su sonrisa y seguimos con las compras, Alice cada minuto que pasaba se volvía loca

- No sé como la puedes soportar en este estado – susurré, él soltó una risita y no pudo decir nada ya que Alice se acercaba a nosotros, pero en ese instante mi celular sonó, sonreí al ver quien era

- ¡Ian! – casi grité, Alice me vio con suspicacia

- _¿Cómo estas bonita?_ – preguntó, yo reí abiertamente

- ¿bonita? – pregunté

- _Si, bonita, dime, ¿crees que hoy podamos hacer el ensayo? _– preguntó, imagine que estaba con una gran sonrisa ya que el tono de voz lo indicaba

- Ian, hoy hay una reunión con todos los chicos – comenté, él no respondió

- _¿Estás bien?_ – preguntó de inmediato, suspiré – _no, no estás bien, ¿quieres que vaya esta tarde?_ – preguntó

- ¿En serio lo harías? – pregunté casi esperanzada

- _Si, ¿por qué no?_ – respondió, yo sonreí y me sentí más tranquila – _¿entonces?_ – preguntó alargando la "e"

- ¡ah! Si, a las 7 de la noche en mi casa – respondí

- _Ok, estaré ahí puntual, cuídate, nos vemos Bells_ -

- Nos vemos Ian – colgué y solté un suspiro

- ¡Vaya! – se acercó Alice a mí y me observó con detenimiento - ¿Qué podemos decir de esto Jasper? – preguntó con una ceja levantada y Jasper la vio como si tuviera dos cabezas - ¡Ay Jasper! – añadió dándole un pequeño golpe, yo reí

- ¿nada? – respondí ella me vio con el ceño fruncido – Ian irá hoy, se supone que haríamos un ensayo, así que no le pude decir que no – añadí, ella me miró mal y luego se marcho - ¿crees que hice mal en invitar a Ian? – pregunté a Jasper, él se encogió de hombros

- Me cae bien, pero no sé porque Alice se hace problemas – respondió, hice una mueca y corrimos para alcanzar a Alice, quien otra vez se metió en su mundo

Seguimos comprando en el centro comercial, felizmente Jasper había traído su auto, porque Alice había abarrotado el mío, Alice se fue con Jasper y yo los seguí en dirección al aeropuerto, iríamos a recoger a Rose y a Emmett, y estaba con ansias de verlos, después de varios meses de exámenes y proyectos por los cuales ellos estaban luchando, al fin los vería.

Es difícil separarse de las personas que uno quiere, pero a veces tenía que suceder para que aprendamos a madurar cada uno por su respectivo camino, oí un bocinazo y miré por el retrovisor un auto negro estaba apurando mi entrada al aeropuerto, tocó de nuevo la bocina y con más ganas me quedé parada en la entrada para cerrar el paso, sonreí, antes no hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso pero ahora sí.

- ¡BELLA! – gritó Alice a lo lejos, así que tuve que mover mi auto y seguir a la parejita, escuché la bocina del auto negro y yo saqué mi dedo medio

- Muy educada como siempre mi queridísima – anunció Alice reprobatoriamente, yo reí y Jasper también rió

- Alice, Bella es Bella, nunca la vas a cambiar – corrí hacia él y lo abracé

- Alice, me robaré a tu enamorado – anuncié, pero ella corrió a su otro costado y enroscó sus brazos, los tres nos reímos, y Jasper nos abrazó a ambas

Fuimos a la terminal 5 ya que ahí llegaría su vuelo, y esperamos mucho, viendo la hora de llegada, incluso fuimos a reclamar ya que el avión no llegaba, Alice como siempre, armaba el lio cuando no era necesario, al final nos avisaron que habría un retraso de 30 minutos, tuvimos que esperar ese tiempo, hasta que anunciaron que estaba aterrizando, Alice y yo nos emocionamos, a la vez que yo estaba muerta de nervios, quizás lo vería, o quizás no.

- ¡MIRA ALLA ESTA ROSE! – gritó Alice, Rose supongo que también debió escuchar el grito ya que corrió hacia nosotras, cuando nos encontramos las tres nos abrazamos era mucho más tiempo del que nos habíamos visto, con Jasper nos veíamos seguido pero con la pareja apasionada, no mucho

- ¡Las extrañé demasiado este tiempo! – sollozó ella – me hicieron falta – Alice empezó a sorberse la nariz, yo reí y las abracé con fuerza

- Yo también te extrañé Rose, no sabes lo que es vivir con un demonio duende – añadí, Alice me dio un codazo en el estomago y reímos

- ¡Bellita! – gritó el ropero que me estaba guardando en todo el cajón, Emmett me estaba estrangulando con sus brazos, pero que importaba, si no lo había visto en bastante tiempo

- ¡Osito! – respondí, correspondiendo su abrazo y al final dejándome en el piso, para abrazar a Alice, Rose abrazó a Jasper durante mucho tiempo, y luego vino el abrazo grupal, pero Emmett tuvo que separarse por una llamada entrante, mientras él conversaba, todos nos poníamos al día, a la vez esperando la maleta restante de Rose

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó Rose intrigada

- Félix, para un proyecto – anunció, volteó a verme y me miró con intensidad – Félix está en nuestra carrera, te acuerdas de él – yo abrí los ojos, y me sorprendí mucho

- Creo que hay mucho de qué hablar – anunció Jasper, todos asentimos y partimos en dirección al departamento que compartía con Alice, y felizmente era grande con varias habitaciones, gracias a nuestros padres podemos reunirnos en un solo sitio sin necesidad de mandarlos a otro lugar a dormir, Jasper se fue con Emmett, Alice y Rose vinieron conmigo

En el transcurso del camino hablamos de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo el gran paso que están a punto de dar, casarse, pero antes, comprometerse, nos sorprendimos mucho ante la noticia, Alice le contó sobre Ian y cuan apegada estaba a él, Rose me miró con una sonrisa traviesa y preguntó si hubo agarre, _¿Quién era ella y donde estaba la tranquila Rose?_, llegamos al departamento, Jasper ya estaba ahí ayudando a Emmett a bajar las maletas, y nosotras tuvimos que bajar todas las bolsas del centro comercial.

- Vaya chicas sí que ustedes hacen compras – nos miró Emmett, levanté una ceja y el de inmediato entendió – ok, ok, solo Alice hace las compras – añadió y volvió a reírse, subimos en el ascensor a la vez que hacíamos caras a la cámara filmadora, salimos y de inmediato entramos al departamento, todos se tiraron en los sofás, dejándome a mí la mecedora

- ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta? – me dirigí a Emmett, quien de inmediato me miró, suspiré y creo que entendió por donde quería ir

- _Él_ no vendrá Bella – dijo casi sin voz, yo asentí y volví a suspirar con alivio

- Bien, ¿qué haremos hoy? – pregunté

- Dormir – dijo Rose levantando la mano y dejando salir un bostezo

- No Rose, vamos a caminar – ella negó y pidió con la mirada que la condujésemos a su habitación

- Te quedaras con Emmett, yo con Jasper y Bella sola – Rose rió y entramos a lo que sería su habitación

- Y no estará Ian metido por ahí – me miró con las cejas levantadas y una mirada picara

- No molesten, Ian es solo un amigo y ya, así como lo es Garrett y Peter – me senté en el borde de la cama y Rose se tiró en ella detrás de mi

- ¿Y quiénes son esos ah? – preguntó con otra sonrisa sugestiva

- Nada de lo que tu mente pervertida está pensando – respondí de inmediato, Alice empezó a soltar risotadas

- Dice son solo amigos – anunció Alice entre risas, Rose empezó a reírse y yo no pude evitar reírme de sus risas

- Que tanta risa ¿ah? – preguntó Emmett entrando a la habitación y Jasper quedándose en el marco de la puerta

- Bella… amigos – dijo Rose entre risotadas, Emmett me miró con los ojos entrecerrados

- ¿Hay alguien a quien deba alejar? – preguntó de forma amenazadora, en ese instante Alice y Rose se quedaron calladas, para luego volver a reír mucho mas fuerte

- No Emmett no te preocupes –

La tarde pasó sin ningún contratiempo, Emmett y Rose descansaron así como los demás lo hicimos, Jasper y Alice mirando televisión y yo en la terraza del departamento leyendo un buen libro, felizmente la vista era hacia el central Park y me encantaba sentir el viento en mi rostro.

La tarde cayó y la noche llegó, la cena la hicimos entre todos, entre risas, bromas, molestando a los otros, era diferente a como lo pasábamos antes, antes estábamos en la habitación de uno, planeando que hacer, ahora no, solo nos divertíamos, ya sin vigilancia paterna y sin ningún otro tipo de limitación, aunque a veces me sentía incomoda, Jasper y Alice, Rose y Emmett, ya llevaban sus buenos años juntos, y la verdad verlos a ellos me hacían recordar todo lo que pasé en el colegio

- ¿Tenemos invitados? – preguntó Rose, yo asentí

- Yo voy – anunció Emmett, se retiró de la cocina y salió en dirección a la puerta

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó un serio Emmett, Rose Alice y yo tuvimos que salir corriendo, al mismo tiempo que Jasper se partía de la risa

- Emmett es Ian, mi amigo, Ian él es Emmett, mi casi hermano – tuve que hablar con demasiada rapidez, o Emmett lo estampaba contra la pared, ver el rostro de Ian no tenia precio, Rose empezó a reírse

- Ian te presento a Rose, novia de Emmett y mejor amiga hermana – Ian se acercó a todos y saludo, Emmett se tranquilizó al mismo tiempo que Rose y empezamos a servir la cena, mi amigo había traído un postre para el final de la cena, y Emmett le agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón, el gran oso nunca cambiaria

- Bella, tengo que hablar contigo – anunció Ian muy cerca de mí, yo asentí

- Chicos ya volvemos, tenemos que hablar – ni bien terminé la dichosa frase, todos nos molestaron, llevé a Ian a la cocina

- Aquí nadie nos molestará – anuncié

- Es sobre el… - hice un pare con la mano haciendo que guarde silencio, a excepción de la bulla de la sala y la risotadas de Emmett, se escuchaba otro sonido proveniente del cuarto de Rose

- Ya vuelvo, un minuto – Ian asintió y salí corriendo a la habitación de Rose, busqué el sonido y hallé el celular en el buró, quise gritar pero me intrigó el número desconocido

- ¿diga? – pregunté, al otro lado se quedaron callados

- _¿Be… Bella?_ – preguntó una voz, inexplicablemente aquella voz me transportó al día en el aeropuerto y nuestro encuentro

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola chicas!<strong>_

_**perdon por la demora... pero como es nueva historia quiero ver si tiene aceptacion y veo que si... =D**_

_**gracias por sus reviews... las quiero un monton... nos leemos de aca unos dias**_


	4. Edward

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo los tomo prestados para esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

**EDWARD**

* * *

><p>- <em>Bella – dijo de pronto alguien, pero creía que me había equivocado, era imposible que él esté aquí, ¿o sí? Giré lentamente y me di una sorpresa<em>

- _¿Edward? – y ahí se encontraba él parado detrás de mí con la mano tendida para que la cogiera_

- _Bella yo quiero decirte que… - pero todo sucedió muy rápido, cogieron de mi cintura y empezaron a darme vueltas, a la vez que escuchaba sus risas ¿acaso podía haber otro momento?, cada vez que empezaba un vuelta, veía a Edward alejarse, más y más, hasta que grité con todas mis fuerzas su nombre, pero él ya estaba fuera_

- _¿Bella? – preguntó Jacob, dejándome en el piso, de inmediato empecé a golpear su pecho_

- _Te odio, te odio, te odio – lágrimas y lágrimas caían de mis ojos, las mejillas las sentía totalmente mojadas – Te odio, Jacob, en serio te odio – volví a repetir, él me abrazó con fuerza_

- ¡_Haber Bella cálmate! – susurró, pero empecé a sollozar más y de nuevo a golpearlo con mucha más fuerza_

- _¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALMES! – lo miré con detenimiento y lo abracé con fuerza – lo siento Bells, lo siento no quise gritarte, pero tú no te calm… - ya no escuché más, solo sollocé_

- _Bella, no puedes esperarlo toda la vida, no puedes depender de él para salir adelante, estas empezando nueva vida, sé que lo quieres y todo esto es reciente, pero él ya perdió su oportunidad, te lo digo como hermano, tienes que salir adelante, sin él, si es destino que ustedes terminen juntos, lo harán, pero a su debido momento – y con solo estas palabras me tranquilicé, respirando hondo, y separándome de él_

- _Gracias – vi mi maleta de reojo y la saqué del transportador, solo faltaba un sola maleta – por cierto – agregué mirándolo – bonita sorpresa – sonreí y lo volví a abrazar, no había estado en mi despedida, pero ahora me recibía con los brazos abierto, adoraba a Jacob_

Jacob y yo habíamos terminado antes de que yo partiera, quedando no solo como amigos sino como hermanos, no sin antes dejar claro que todo lo que pasamos se quedará ahí, en el pasado, pero ahora no solo el pasado venía a enfrentarme si no que también mi fantasma, y estaba a la espera de una respuesta al otro lado de la línea

- Hola, si – respondí - ¿Cómo estas Edward? – pregunté, oí un silencio al otro lado, un suspiro también

- _Bien, bien, estoy bien, ¿y tú?_ – preguntó, me quedé callada, ¿ahora que iba a decir? ¿te extraño?, ¿siempre me acuerdo de ti?

- También bien, estoy a full con los estudios, tu sabes – respondí

- _Si _– respondió, y una vocecita en mi mente me decía que colgara de una vez, pero otra me decía que no – lo siento, estás buscando a Rose, la llamaré – anuncié

- _No, no, no te preocupes, otro día la llamo_ – y de nuevo nos quedamos callados

- Bueno, me esperan, cuídate – anuncié, nerviosa

- _Cuídate tú también Bells_ – dicho esto colgué, escondí el celular entre mis manos y lo llevé a mi corazón, sentí como esa cosa horrible martillaba mi pecho dejándome poco a poco sin respiración, sentí como mis manos empezaron a sudar, como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta queriendo gritar mil improperios, voltear toda la habitación, pero al mismo tiempo queriendo saltar de un pie por al menos escuchar su voz….

- ¿Bella? – preguntó de pronto alguien detrás de mí, al instante el celular cayó, felizmente sin hacer ruido ya que el piso era alfombrado, volteé y respiré con alivio, era Ian – ¿estás bien? – preguntó acercándose a mí, me agaché, recogí el celular y lo dejé en el buró

- Vamos – susurré, saliendo de la habitación, y dirigiéndonos de nuevo a la cocina, donde una Rose muy entusiasta buscaba comida en la refrigeradora

- ¿De dónde salen ustedes ah? – preguntó levantando las cejas

- Estas peor que Emmett, Rose – me quejé, ella rió y se fue

- Estas nerviosa Bella, que te pasa – Ian se acercó a mí y tomo de mis manos, en ese instante lo abracé con fuerza

- Hablé con él – respondí con la voz entrecortada

- ¿él? – preguntó

- Edward – susurré, él de inmediato me rodeó con sus brazos y me meció un poco

- Tranquila, luego me cuentas sobre eso, primero quiero que te calmes y que entremos a la sala, estuvimos demasiado tiempo conversando – hice un gesto con ambas manos acotando la frase, poniéndole comillas, yo reí y respiré profundo, lo miré y él asintió

- Chicos, se perdieron un montón de chistes de Emmett – anunció Jasper entre risas

- Hey, no te burles, mis chistes son buenos – se defendió él poniendo un puchero, nos sentamos en uno de los sillones, ya que Alice estaba con Rose en el otro sillón, Emmett en la hamaca y temía por la salud de la hamaca, no creo que fuera a resistir mucho peso, y Jasper estaba apoyado en el sofá a los pies de Alice, sentado encima de una almohada

- Jasper, lavas la funda de la almohada – dije de pronto desviando su atención hacia mí, él me miró con los ojos muy abiertos

- No le hagas caso amor – susurró Alice, entrecerré los ojos, cogí la almohada que estaba a mi espalda y se la tiré, ella gritó y me devolvió el tiro

- Parecen niñas – dijo de pronto Ian, paramos y Alice lo vio amenazadoramente, se levantó y al mismo tiempo nos lanzamos contra él, haciéndole cosquillas, y bajo la atenta mirada de todos, y las carcajadas por parte del gran oso, pasó la tarde, ocultando muy, muy en el fondo, los nerviosismos y la casi esperanza que en algún momento llegó por haber escuchado la voz de Edward después de muchos años

….

Ya llevábamos casi una semana aquí, Emmett a veces se ponía inquieto por los proyectos de la universidad y otras veces porque se emocionaba mucho y me lo hacía saber atrayéndome hacia él y dándome besos muy pasionales, a los cuales a veces respondía y a veces no.

Encontrarme con las chicas fue espectacular, disfrute de muchos días de compras y salidas, visitas al campus de Nueva York donde estudiaba Bella y las clases y salones de la universidad de Julliard donde actuaba Alice.

Saber de Bella en todo este tiempo fue muy triste, siempre por medio de Alice y a veces Jasper quien las visitaba muy a menudo, a veces Alice me contaba los gritos que salían de Bella cuando dormía, las pesadillas que tenía, los ojos hinchados y los estados de depresión de mi amiga, me preocupaba demasiado, así como también Emmett se preocupaba por su hermano.

También saber de Edward fue muy, muy duro, incluso recuerdo el día que llegó a la casa cuando todos estábamos reunidos haciendo planes para irnos cada uno a su respectiva ciudad y nuestros padres en el jardín charlando sobre la mudanza; él llegó triste y cansado, le preguntamos qué pasaba y él se encogió de hombros, se disculpó y siguió su camino, nadie quiso ir con él.

Emmett aparecía, cada vez que nos encontrábamos, sorprendido y asustado por el comportamiento de Edward, hasta que una vez nos dijo que estaba saliendo con una chica, y vaya sorpresita que nos dio un día en su casa.

- _Ya Alice, tienes que tener las cosas listas para mañana, o si no tu Jazz se va sin despedirse de ti – dijo Emmett con una sonrisa, Alice lo miró detenidamente entrecerrando los ojos, instintivamente abracé a mi osito_

- _Tienes suerte "refrigerador malogrado" – susurró Alice apuntándolo con un dedo, yo reí y Emmett tragó en seco, él ya sabía la furia de mi querida duende_

- _¿Rose me ayudas con un par de cosas, tenemos que ir a la habitación de tu amor y lue…. – pero de pronto se quedó callada mirando la puerta, estábamos en casa de Emmett y Edward, giramos la cabeza y nos dimos con la sorpresa más asquerosa del mundo, Edward estaba entrando a su casa junto a la Renana esa, abrazados y más acaramelados de lo normal, yo solo cerré los ojos y lo siguiente que pasó fue que la estúpida enana esa estaba parada en medio de la sala viendo como su hermano mayor se llevaba a trancazos a Edward_

Ahí ya no pudimos hacer nada, si Edward quería estar con esa, que esté, y hasta por donde sabia todavía continúan con su relación, hace dos semanas que no sé nada de él, y se supone que debería llamar para informarnos donde se encontraba y que hacía, porque si, él se perdía y se daba sus "vacaciones"

- ¿Diga? – pregunté, colocando el celular en mi oído

- _Hasta que al fin contestas rubia_ – dijo de pronto

- ¿Hasta? – pregunté frunciendo mi ceño y elevando mi voz – no tengo ni una llamada perdida – acoté

- Entonces Emmett seguro se encargó de que no veas mis llamadas – respondió, suspiré, otro problema que había era que Emmett casi no soportaba a su hermano, raras veces lo escuchaba hablar de él, o con él, y eso me tenía cansada

- _Rose_ – susurró – _¿todavía estas en casa de Bella?_ – levanté las cejas por la sorpresa ¿Cómo sabía que estábamos aquí?, me quedé en silencio un momento y ninguno de los dos lo rompió

- _¿Rose?_ – preguntó , haciendo que dé un salto

- ¿Cómo sabes? – pregunté casi desesperada, cerrando la puerta de mi habitación y recargándome contra ella - ¿Cómo sabes que estamos aquí? ¿te lo dijo Emmett? – pregunté

- _¡Ay por favor Rose!_ – casi gritó – Emmett _no es capaz de decirme nada, ni me habla, ¿Por qué haces preguntas estúpidas?_ – fruncí mi ceño

- El único estúpido aquí eres tú – respondí, y como era de esperar se quedó callado sin reclamar, pero luego lo rompió

- _Lo sé porque la primera vez que te llamé, que fue el domingo, me respondió ella_ – susurró, aspiré todo el aire que podía, y me senté en el piso, _Bella había hablado con Edward, Bella había hablado con Edward, Bella había hablado con Edward_

- ¿Te dijo algo? – pregunté evitando que hablara

- _No, solo nos dijimos un hola y adiós_ – respondió, y si no me equivoco su voz sonaba triste

- Bueno… - quedé en silencio y luego hablé apresurada – Edward, quiero que me digas, donde estas, que haces, si estas estudiando, el porqué de cómo manejas tu vida, ahora – él se quedó en silencio, era ya suficiente todo el misterio que había en él, nadie del grupo sabía algo, a Alice le importaba poco, pero siempre se preocupaba por él, estaba más con Bella por su constante contacto con ella, y yo con él porque era la única forma de que Edward mantuviera contacto con el grupo

- _Nos podemos reunir_ – anunció él sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Ya, ¿de acá un mes? – pregunté con sorna

- _Si quieres en una hora_ – anunció, quedé paralizada

- ¿Qué? – pregunté alto

- _Rose, siempre estuve en Nueva York_ -

* * *

><p><strong><em>HOLA CHICAS...<em>**

**_Otra actualización mas =D ... ¡recomienden el fic porfa! Es el único con el que puedo avanzar, cambie de computadora y las demás historias están en mi otra compu... espero me compensen jeje con algún review! =D_**

**_¡LAS QUIERO!_**

**Gracias por leer SI LOS HOMBRES LADRASEN**


	5. Dejavú

**_Chicas_**

**_Antes que nada quiero pedirles mil disculpas, me desconecté del mundo FF porque tuve que irme de viaje y acabo de llegar, mi hermano sufrió un accidente y tuve que viajar 16 horas en bus porque no había pasajes en avión... ufff fue un tortura pero mi hermano ya está bien afortunadamente y ahora que ya regresé a la ciudad donde vivo y trabajo, me puedo conectar a internet... ahora si._**

**_Millones de gracias, porque en el trascurso de esta semana me llegaron reviews, alertas y favoritos, me animaron, créanme, mientras estaba acompañando a mi hermano en la clínica; me dieron fuerzas para sonreír y ser valiente, muchísimas gracias._**

**_Sin mas les dejo este capítulo._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPITULO ANTERIOR<em>**

- _¿Te dijo algo? – pregunté evitando que hablara_

- _No, solo nos dijimos un hola y adiós – respondió, y si no me equivoco su voz sonaba triste_

- _Bueno… - quedé en silencio y luego hablé apresurada – Edward, quiero que me digas, donde estas, que haces, si estas estudiando, el porque de cómo manejas tu vida, ahora – él se quedó en silencio, era ya suficiente todo el misterio que habia en él, nadie del grpo sabia algo, a Alice le importaba poco, pero siempre se preocupaba por él, estaba mas con Bella por su constante contacto con ella, y yo con él porque era la única forma de que Edward mantuviera contacto con el grupo_

- _Nos podemos reunir – anunció él sacándome de mis pensamientos_

- _Ya, ¿de aca un mes? – pregunté con sorna_

- _Si quieres en una hora – anunció, quedé paralizada_

- _¿Qué? – pregunté alto_

- _Rose, siempre estuve en Nueva York –_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4<strong>

**DEJAVÚ**

* * *

><p>- Bella, lo que tú y él necesitan es hablar – dijo de pronto Ian con voz firme haciéndome asustar, suspiré una vez mas y agaché la mirada, pensar en lo que me decía era difícil, es difícil, por el simple hecho de que tenía miedo, miedo a hablar con él, saber de él y es por eso que ni Alice ni Ian hablaban de él, pero ahora a mi mejor amigo se le ocurrió abrir la boca y hablar sobre el tema<p>

- Sabes que no tendría fuerzas, y la verdad no lo sé, me siento bien así, no quiero saber nada de él, así que dejamos el tema aquí ¿sí? – pregunté, él movió la cabeza desaprobando mi decisión y luego miró su libro, estábamos en una de las tantas bancas de la universidad preparándonos para el examen que tendríamos

Pero si lo pensaba bien, Ian tenía razón, razón porque Edward y yo no habíamos terminado formalmente la relación, ambos dejamos que se malogre totalmente hasta no saber el uno del otro, él por su lado y yo por el mío, aparte de haber escapado de la ciudad para no volverlo a ver, por eso es que pedí tanto que me aceptaran aquí, y ahora me estaba arrepintiendo porque muchas de todas las veces que me quedo sola y en silencio termino pensando en él aunque no quisiera.

Incluso a veces pienso que soy como una chiquilla enamorada y obsesionada, más que todo obsesionada por una persona, por eso es que lloro tanto, porque no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza cuando ya debería haberlo hecho…

- ¡Bella! – gritó alguien a mi oído, dándome un sobresalto y haciendo que frunza mi ceño

- ¿Por qué gritas? – pregunté enojada cerrando de golpe mi enciclopedia – ¿acaso no ves que estoy estudiando? – volví a preguntar Kate me miró con los ojos abiertos y luego empezó a reírse sosteniendo su estomago

- ¡Es que ni estabas estudiando Bella! – respondió entre risas, yo bufé y me levanté del sitio - ¡vaya! Hoy si no estamos de humor – añadió – Bueno solo quería preguntarles chicos si se apuntan al corso que habrá de acá dos semanas – fruncí mi ceño mas, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

- ¿Bella, no te acuerdas del corso de todos los años por estas fechas? – preguntó Ian dándome un golpecito en la cabeza

- ¡Ah, claro! – respondí entusiasmada, amaba ese tipo de desfiles donde aparecía mucho color en todo sitio, las calles se adornaban y hasta los que desfilaban sacaban a gente a bailar y desfilar con ellos – ¡es de hecho que vamos! –

- Bueno, entonces no hagan ningún plan, ¡adiós tortolitos! – me puse completamente roja y acalorada cuando dijo eso, la iba a matar en cualquier momento, Ian solo reía

- Bella estas volada – anunció, se acercó me abrazó y yo aspiré su aroma, sonreí, me sentía tan bien con él, muy segura de mi, él deposito un beso en mi cabeza y nos separamos – vamos bonita, toca dar el examen – sonreí, me sonroje como es de costumbre, recogimos nuestras cosas y entramos a clases

…

Otro de tantos días, en los que no se cómo perder mi tiempo, y en realidad, solo esperaba a que empezaran las clases en la escuela, para poder entrar a estudiar, y rogaba a todos los cielos que los chicos me aceptaran, porque en todo el tiempo que estuve aquí en Nueva York, ninguno se acordó de mi, ni mi propio hermano, solo estuve en contacto con Rosalie, al menos ella si me había perdonado.

La vida aquí era realmente dura, tenía que admitirlo, y más cuando casi no tienes a nadie, solo a un par de vecinos, a una amiga que al principio te odiaba, y ahora era la más preciada persona que tenia, y ni mis propios padres estaban contentos conmigo, mi madre aseguraba todo el tiempo que iba a casa, que no me había criado así, y que estaba muy decepcionada de mi, por eso es que _ella_ se había ido de la ciudad y no iba a visitarlos, mi padre, solo me daba golpecitos en la espalda dándome fuerzas, Emmett cuando estaba en la misma habitación, que yo, yo se que se moría por hablarme pero tanta era su fuerza de voluntad que se quedaba mirando tele conmigo, en silencio, Rosalie suspiraba, y había momentos en los que se iba a la casa de sus padres hasta nuevo aviso.

Con Alice todo era diferente, ella si no quería verme, y Jasper, él apoyaba a Alice, pero al menos me saludaba, y nadie absolutamente nadie me hablaba de ella.

- ¡Edward te estuve esperando por 2 horas! ¡porque siempre tienes que hacerme esperar! – gritó la voz de mi amiga, sonreí con nostalgia, antes la que me gritaba así era Alice, no ella

- Lo siento, me quedé pensando en el carro y se pasó la hora – Rose suspiró y me hizo una seña para que me sentara, vi su rostro detenidamente, había algo que no cuadraba - ¿Estás bien? – pregunte por precaución pero de pronto apareció una lagrima bajando por su mejilla sonrosada

- Es Emmett – susurró y se limpió rápidamente la lagrima, tomó postura y sonrió, negué con la cabeza, me acerqué a ella y ala abracé con fuerza

- Dime que es lo que pasa, si es posible golpeo a mi hermano – le dije en el oído, ella negó con la cabeza y empezó a sollozar mas

- Me dio a escoger entre él y tu – suspiré con desesperación, sabía que esto iba a pasar algún día, pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto, Rose era la única persona con la que podía mantener contacto y saber de cada uno de los chicos – yo salí de la casa, y le grité que no podía decir eso, estaba escogiendo entre amor y amistad, yo quiero tener las dos, no puedo perderte como amigo, y no puedo perder al amor de mi vida – siguió sollozando mas y yo solo la abracé

- Rose vamos, te llevo a casa – anuncié, parándome de la silla, ella subió la mirada y me miró suplicante que no hiciera lo que estaba a punto de hacer, la jale del brazo y ella puso resistencia, al final, gané y la llevé al auto

- Edward, no lo hagas, nadie sabe que estas aquí – negué con cabeza, hice que entrara a su auto – te sigo – anuncié, ella suspiró derrotada y arranco su auto, corrí hacia el mío y la seguí

Manejamos unos minutos alrededor de todas las infestadas calles de Nueva York, siempre pensando en cómo hubiera sido mi vida de no ser por él…

_"Ella no cogió mi mano, no lo hizo, y yo que tenía esperanzas de que lo hiciera y aparece ese estúpido robándola de mi lado, dándole vueltas, no tuve de otra que irme poco a poco, esperaba al menos que gritara mi nombre pero no lo hizo_

_Al momento de cruzar la puerta de la sala de embarque, miré a mi alrededor, no sé porque todo me pareció vacio y a la vez lleno, vacio por el corazón, lleno porque sobraba mucho amor de personas que iban y venían, y yo esperaba al menos un abrazo_

_Caminé un poco más y encontré la cafetería del aeropuerto, justo en la terraza, vi como ella abordaba al avión, tan hermosa, tan bonita; sonrió atrás e hice de cuenta que lo estaba haciendo para mi…."_

- ¡BASTA! – grité con desesperación, en ese momento un carro se atravesó, lo cual logre esquivarlo, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, pero no sabía si era por el susto o por ella, pero estaba seguro que era por ella, porque escuchar aquella grabación que hice ese día antes de separarme completamente de ella, revolvió algo en mi interior…

Busque el auto de Rose con la vista y la hallé, estacionada en un complejo de apartamentos cerca al Central Park, bajó del auto y yo me acerqué a ella

- Déjame revisar si esta Emmett y las chicas – yo asentí con la cabeza perdiendo mi vista en el número de pisos que había

- Así que aquí vive Bella – Rose asintió

- No están, solo esta Emmett – dicho esto, yo corrí hacia la entrada y me metí al ascensor como pude, a lo lejos escuché el grito de Rosalie, aunque estaba también en un aprieto no sabía donde vivía Bella ni Alice

- ¿Disculpe, usted sabe donde viven las señoritas Alice Brandon e Isabella Swan? – pregunté a la señora que estaba a mi lado, quien me vio y me sonrió – soy representante de la universidad de Nueva York – ella se asombró y me dio el numero de departamento, se lo agradecí con un beso y baje del ascensor, corrí por los pasillos y toque la puerta desesperadamente, sentía que mi corazón latía, y si tenía miedo mucho miedo de lo que pudiera encontrarme

- ¿Qui… - no terminó ni de hablar y sentí mi puño estrellarse contra su rostro, la puerta se abrió de par en par, y a mi detrás Rosalie gritaba que parara, me acerqué a él con furia

- TU ESTUPIDO, COMO PUEDES HACER SUFRIR A LA PERSONA QUE TE AMA – y otro golpe se estrelló contra su estomago, pero él no se quedó atrás, se paró firme y me devolvió el puñetazo haciéndome ver estrellas, me toqué la quijada

- QUIEN ERES TU PARA DECIRME QUE HACER – gritó, y de pronto sentí otro golpe en las costillas, haciéndome tumbar

- ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA POR FAVOR! – gritaba Rose

- No te das cuenta que Rose te ama, justamente por eso vengo, no quiero que cometas mis errores, no la hagas sufrir, porque yo si estaría con Bella, no lo haría – se acercó a mi rostro, vi sus ojos llenos de furia, y me dio un golpe con su puño en la cara

- Y todavía te atreves a hablar de ella, después de todo lo que le hiciste – susurró, se levantó - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, me apoyo con los codos en el piso y me levante como pude, noté que tenía sangre en mi mano, y en el reflejo del aparador vi que mi labio se había roto

- Solo vine a recordarte que no debes hacer sufrir a Rosalie, ella te ama, me voy – añadí, caminé en dirección el a puerta pero una voz desgarradora me paralizó

- Emmett por favor, por favor, son hermanos, no pueden estar así todo el tiempo, ya me canse de andar de una lado para el otro, y no contarte cosas que podrían ayudarme a desahogarme – sollozó mas sentándose en el sillón, Emmett la miró y arrodillo ante ella, me acerqué un poco en su dirección y los observé, mi hermano la abrazó y él también sollozó un poco

- Edward – llamó con voz estridente, lo miré directo a los ojos - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó, yo suspiré

- No lo sé, pero me arrepiento – susurré – me arrepiento y mas por herirla, pero en un momento llegué a pensar que estaba con el chucho ese – sentí un manotazo en el rostro y de inmediato dos brazos gigantes me rodearon a los que yo respondí con gusto

- Eres un estúpido Edward –

…

- Y dime, que tal diste tu examen – preguntó Kate, llena de felicidad, puse cara de póker

- ¿sabes Kate? No es necesario que me restriegues en la cara que diste bien tu examen, yo lo di más o menos, al menos pasare este curso – respondí, ella rió y me abrazó, y así se dedicó a abrazar a todo el mundo, amaba a Kate, porque su felicidad era contagiosa

- ¿Y tú porque te ríes sola, no bien dicen que quien solo se ríe, se acuerda de sus maldades? – preguntó Ian abrazándome, reí sueltamente

- Entonces mi maldad es Kate – y nos reímos – ¿ya nos vamos? – pregunté aun riéndome, Ian asintió, cogió mis libros y los cargó

- Lindo gesto de tu parte, pero la respuesta sigue siendo no – él volteó y me guiñó el ojo

- No creo, tu sabes que soy irresistible – añadió, ronroneando como gatito, me maté de la risa y corrí hacia su auto, por lo general Alice siempre venia a recogerme, pero como Jasper todavía estaba en la ciudad, no iba a recogerme hoy

- ¿Lista para coger a Emmett y Rose con las manos en la masa? – yo sonreí y lo miré, vi como Ian ponía su mirada y sonrisa maliciosa, de inmediato asentí

- ¡VAMOS! – grité, Ian piso el acelerador de su auto y fuimos en dirección al departamento

…

Todavía estábamos conversando, Rose estaba dispuesta a traernos cualquier cosa con tal de que yo me quedara hablando con Emmett, al menos estaba feliz, había conseguido lo que quería, pero todavía no habíamos hablado nada sobre ella.

Me había dicho Rose que Vivian aquí, Alice y Bella, bonito lugar, muy bien decorado que estoy seguro que es por parte de Alice, y Bella solo puso los estantes y mas estantes de libros en el estudio, una que otra pintura que ella hizo, lo había colgado en las paredes

Si supiera que todavía tengo el pequeño jarrón que hice por ella el primer día que nos conocimos…

- ¡Edward, Bella ya viene! – dijo de pronto Rose, sacándome de mis pensamiento, Emmett se levantó y me abrazó

- Estamos comunicándonos Edward – dijo, yo asentí

- Claro Emmett, cualquier cosa yo te llamo, ya te doy mi dirección después, y haber si vamos a visitar a mamá – respondí

- Estoy seguro que se pondrá feliz – añadió sonriente como niño pequeño

- Rose, gracias – abracé a mi amiga y me despedí de ambos, salí y bajé por las escaleras, corriendo, sabía que si me cruzaba con ella iban a pasar muchas cosas, y aun no me sentía preparado

Salí del edificio y monté mi auto, en ese momento un audí se estacionó, pisé el acelerador de mi auto pero de pronto vi como ella, Bella bajaba de ese auto y el chico la abrazaba muy fuerte, dando vueltas con ella, un dejavú vino a mi mente, el aeropuerto y nuestra despedida final….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola chicas, aquí el capitulo muy <strong>_**_rápido_**

_**nos leemos en las otras historias**_

_**Las quiero**_

_**¿me dejas review?**_


	6. Carnaval

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5<strong>

**CARNAVAL**

* * *

><p>El cielo gris, muy gris para mí, yo que siempre estaba acostumbrada a vivir con la luz del sol, ahora solo tenía que ver ínfimas gotas de lluvia, abrigos y paraguas, guantes y botas, bufandas y café humeante; las pistas completamente húmedas de color similar al cielo hasta las mismas edificaciones y locales que habían en el centro de Nueva York se tornaban grises y vacías, al menos para mí el único lugar que estaba lleno era la librería y el Starbucks donde tenías que formar una cola inmensa solo para dar un sorbo al mejor café y mantenerte caliente.<p>

Sin duda los días pasaron muy rápido, los exámenes llegaron en tiempo exacto, a la vez que Rosalie y Emmett ya estaban siendo reconocidos por los grandes proyectos que estaban haciendo con Félix, aquel que en algún momento me molestaba, ahora tenía que vivir con que Félix y Emmett eran grandes amigos, Rosalie me aseguró que había madurado bastante y ya no tenía como amigos a Demetri u otras personas como él, suspiré llena de alivio al saber la noticia. Alice y yo no pudimos ir a la entrega de premios, solo fue Jasper, a quien le mandamos muchas cosas para nuestros amigos, Alice se puso a llorar pero se quedaba para otra cosa importante, su recital, ella estaba dando todo de sí; yo sé que es esmerarte en una cosa y que esa cosa salga bien, lo sé y es por eso que me quedé con ella, Jasper se despidió dolido por no ver su recital, pero Alice tan buena amiga que es, le dijo que tenía que estar con nuestros amigos.

Ian se quedó para el recital de Alice, pero luego se fue de vacaciones a Illinois, si, ahora estábamos de vacaciones y yo tan acostumbrada que estaba a su presencia, ahora lo extraño, solo recibo noticias en las noches y eso, los fines de semana; el muy loco en un principio me dijo para ir a Rio, pero preferí quedarme para el carnaval que se organizara dentro de unos días en la ciudad.

¿Y yo? Aquí, entrando a la librería con mi aromático café para buscar un buen libro que pueda leer en estas cortas vacaciones

- ¿Bella? – preguntó de pronto alguien detrás de mí, sentí una extraña sensación, no sabía describirla si era de incomodidad o agradable, volteé con mucho cuidado con el café en la mano, dejando el libro en el estante, y en ese momento sentí abrir los ojos desmesuradamente

- ¿Alec? – pregunté sorprendida, si bien recuerdo él estaba en Perú ¿no? Pero acordándome de todo, él quería estudiar aquí…

- ¡Como estas! – me abrazó tomándome por sorpresa, haciendo que mi café rebalsara quemándome las manos, le di un apretón suave e hice que me soltara

- Estoy bien gracias – sonreí y me giré en mi sitio cogiendo de nuevo el libro que había estado buscando - ¿Cómo estás tú, que haces aquí? –

- Estoy de visita – suspiré internamente, aunque dándome cuenta él ya no era como antes, agradecí con una sonrisa – estoy estudiando en Los Ángeles – añadió, yo sonreí, iba a preguntar algo mas pero mi celular de pronto sonó, haciendo que la mayoría de personas me miraran como si fuera una cucaracha

- Lo siento – anuncié – debo contestar, si me permites, un gusto de verte – cogí el celular muy rápido, y salí, dejando el libro en el estante

- ¿Dónde estás? – gritaron al otro lado del teléfono, suspiré cansada

- ¿No te cansas? – pregunté angustiada - ¡déjame un momento a solas! – añadí, rieron al otro lado y cortaron

- "Debo escapar" – susurré muy bajo, miré la atestada calle de carros, me encontraba exactamente en el Empire State, lo único que me faltaba en este día nublado y horrible era Alice, y ¿ahora qué? , lo único que falta es que King Kong caiga del cielo cuando este cruzando la pista; por si acaso miré al cielo para evitar cualquier lluvia de gorilas.

Suspiré mirando el semáforo, crucé la pista a toda prisa y corrí para refugiarme en los lugares donde no caía la incesante lluvia, seguí caminando y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Alice, estaba segura que no podía escapar de ella, y tenía muchas ganas de arrancarle el Smartphone que tenía porque cada vez que me perdía lo utilizaba para rastrearme, esa risita diabólica no era por nada.

Seguí caminando en dirección de la escuela de arte hasta que al final llegué, tuve que sacudirme la ropa para quitar las muchas gotas que se pegaron a mi abrigo y una muy amarga Alice hacia retumbar sus tacones al compás de las gotitas de lluvia, increíble pero hasta para eso tenía ritmo.

- ¡estaba a punto de ir a buscarte! – gritó rodé los ojos mentalmente y le tendí la mano

- No te pongas histérica – respondí, me arrastró hacia su auto y me metió a la fuerza, necesitaba un auto

- ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a la cena Bella! – y mentalmente, aunque también Alice lo hizo, me golpeé la cabeza la cena que los padres de Jasper y Rosalie estaban organizando, anunciando su compromiso

Los padres de Jasper habían tenido un terrible accidente, sobreviviendo solo Jason, su papá, y dada la terrible coincidencia que el padre de Rosalie es disparado por un sospechoso de la justicia, el padre de Rosalie era abogado, y el mejor debería decir, pero debido a varios juicios que ganó, ganó también muchos enemigos, la madre de Rose, quedó devastada, y el padre de Jasper quedó solo y completamente deprimido, así que poco a poco fueron acercándose hasta este punto, y ahora como nuestros padres se habían trasladado, sus padres Vivian juntos, Jasper protegía muy bien a Rose como lo hacía con Alice y eso me daba gusto, a veces entre broma y broma, anunciábamos que Jasper viviría conmigo.

En el camino estuvimos cantando un montón de canciones, Alice mencionó que todos estarían en casa de Rose y Jasper, pero no me dio suficiente información para saber si él estaría ahí.

Sí, es muy difícil de admitir que todo acabó en su debido momento, así sea por cualquier motivo, es difícil, pero siempre me metí en la cabeza que tengo que salir adelante sin él, sin pensar en él, por mí misma, y lo sé, lo estaba haciendo, lo estoy haciendo, pero hay momentos en los que no puedo sacarlo de mi corazón, y a veces me pregunto en que estará haciendo, o si es feliz, y aunque muchas veces tampoco lo quiera admitir, me da tanta cólera cuando me imagino a él con alguien más, claro, primero digo "que sea muy feliz", pero por dentro me muero… al final quien entiende lo que uno siente… nadie… más que uno misma, y eso si una está dispuesta a entender todo lo que florece dentro de nosotros…

- ¡BELLA! – gritó Alice en mi oído, la miré mal y bajé del auto, reconociendo automáticamente las luces prendidas de la casa de nuestros amigos, Alice corrió para abrazar a sus papás y yo abracé a los míos, abrazando también a Emmett, Rose y Jasper, y claro, a Esme y a Carlisle también

- ¿Por qué no viniste? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el grupo entero riera a carcajadas, yo sonreí con nostalgia, mi madre me dijo un montón de veces que no debería hacer el desplante aunque ya no esté con su hijo, y tenía razón, no tenía porque, realmente los extrañaba

- Los extrañé – respondí abrazándolos más fuerte, Esme me abrazó mucho más y se acercó a mi oído

- Edward no vendrá Bella, tranquila – añadió, vi en sus ojos cuan triste se sentía, y la abrace por ello, pero ella siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que interpreté que Edward los visitaba continuamente, y ahora que lo había mencionado, me sentía tranquila, aun no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo…

Otro día más que pasaba, esta vez sentada en mi casa, tomando otra taza de café, viendo caer la lluvia, a este paso ya me había acostumbrado a la humedad que había en la ciudad, a los malos tratos de los conductores incluso a los atropellos de la gente cuando intentabas cruzar la pista.

Seguía lloviendo pero las fiestas de la ciudad no iban a parar por ello, todos estaban de vacaciones, Alice y Jasper se fueron de compras, Emmett y Rose estaban felices disfrutando una cena en un restaurante elegante, y yo metida aquí, pero ¿Qué iba a hacer de mal tercio con ellos? Imposible…

…

Los días siguieron pasando, y mi vida estaba poniéndose peor que antes, las pistas seguían mojadas, y cada vez que intentaba cruzar alguna calle, había algo que hacía que tropezara, felizmente solo eran tropiezos no caídas, o si no me atropellaban los autos, la gente lo hacía en los cruces peatonales.

Pero es que mi cabeza ya no daba para más, y aunque el asunto de Emmett ya se había resuelto, y a nuestros padres les daba gusto, mi cabeza estaba llena de recuerdos, y en todos los recuerdos aparecía ella…

En la escuela de arte, siempre veía a Alice asistir a sus clases de danza clásica moderna y tradicionales, entrenar como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, y me gustaba verla, cuando éramos muy unidos en el colegio siempre me comentaba que esto era lo que quería hacer, pero ahora, ya que ella me odiaba, prefería pasar y solo verla, Emmett me dijo que harían que Alice me escuchara, pero no, al menos estaba bien, Alice estaba con Bella, y Rose y Emmett estaban conmigo, poco a poco iríamos juntando al grupo, aunque se haga difícil la parte de Bella, decía difícil porque sabía que ella no estaría dispuesta a ser mi amiga, la conocía a la perfección, ¿pero quién diría que ni con el tiempo pude quitármela de la cabeza?

Lastimosamente ya no la vi después de verla de lejos y a ocultas, ella era feliz, yo no, mi cabeza solo pensaba en ella, solo en ella

- ¡Edward apresúrate tenemos que terminar esto ya y mañana seremos libres! – anunció Liam con una gran sonrisa, un buen amigo en donde sea estaba más que bien, y podía confiar en él plenamente

- ¡Lo sé! – respondí y me puse a terminar los diseños que pasarían mañana en el desfile

…

Estaba muy emocionada por el gran desfile de hoy, las calles ya habían cerrado y la ciudad se había alistado de manera muy grande, había color por todo sitio, Alice aseguraba que esto era obra de su escuela, y sonreía con orgullo, Emmett y Rosalie no dejaban de darse arrumacos, hasta estaba asqueada, Ian ya había regresado de su corto viaje y se encontraba a mi lado hablando como si se hubiera tomado una sopa de lengua de loro, Carme y Kate gritaban como locas y yo ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba sentada en uno de los bancos que el gobierno de la ciudad ponía

- ¿me estas escuchando? – preguntó Ian, dándome una muy fea sacudida

- Hace rato deje de escucharte – bostecé en son de broma pero él me metió la envoltura de su hamburguesa, lo miré mal y me quité la basura

- ¿Por qué no me escuchas? – preguntó poniendo su carita triste de perrito abandonado – estoy contándote cosas interesante – añadió, yo reí y miré hacia otro lado, pero me arrepentí de hacerlo, no sé cómo entre tanta multitud un cabello broncíneo resaltó, Rosalie que estaba a mi izquierda me miró y siguió mi mirada, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y volvió a mirarme

- ¡No te atrevas! – casi me susurró, Alice miró la escena y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, Ian me sujetaba con los brazos firmes, Jasper me pasó el brazo por los hombros y me frotó con delicadeza, y al instante sentí una ola de paz, pero no por ello no iba a huir, así que me paré de inmediato y salí corriendo de ese lugar, mientras mis amigos me gritaban

_"inspira, expira, inspira, expira"_, todo el trayecto que llevaba estaba en ese plan, definitivamente no estaba preparada para esto, una cosa era escuchar su voz otra muy diferente verlo

- ¡Bella! – gritó alguien a mi lado, giré la cabeza y suspiré de alivio ya que Alice estaba corriendo hacia mí - ¡Bella, no es el fin del mundo por favor! – añadió desesperada llevándome de regreso

- ¡Alice jamás estuve preparada, ni para verlo! – respondí haciendo la fuerza opuesta, Alice movía su cabeza desaprobando mi reacción

- ¡maldición! – susurró Alice - ¡Camina, ya va a empezar, no te tiene porque importar, todos estos años sobreviviste sin él y ahora lo vas a hacer! – me dejó atónita y me dejé arrastrar por ella, Alice tenía razón, no morí sin él, estoy viva, y gracias a él soy la mejor estudiante, aunque debo decir, gracias a mí, porque yo hice todos los esfuerzos, _yo soy más fuerte que él, ¡yo soy poderosa porque él no me hará nada! ¡no hará que me derrumbe, no esta vez!_

- ¿Bells? – preguntó una voz aterciopelada a mi lado, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y de inmediato me encogí; _¿Quién era la poderosa?..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola chicas<em>**

**_¡SORPRESA! Hahaha_**

**_Bueno bueno, subiré el siguiente capítulo de inmediato_**


	7. Extraneza

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6<strong>

**EXTRAÑEZA**

* * *

><p>Y aquí estaba yo, parada en este sin fin de colorido, mirando con extrañeza cada cosa que pasaba, sin dejar de mirar el sendero porque el que se había ido, sin dejar de preguntarme los hubieras, pero todo esto ya formaba parte de mi pasado, era como si hubiera retrocedido, un pasado donde todo era perfecto y feliz, donde no encontraba ninguna dificultad para entablar una conversación con alguien y contarle sobre mi vida, sin ocultar los hechos más importantes de ésta.<p>

Si en algún momento sentía que no estaba lista, pues era cierto, aun no lo estaba, no esperaba un reencuentro, menos así…

- ¡Vamos Bella! – gritó Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos, volví la mirada al presente y observe como la gente a mi alrededor salía a bailar y jugar con los juglares que pasaban en ese momento alegrando el desfile, yo estaba con uno de ellos – ¡Bella esto es fantástico! – volvió a gritar entusiasmada, no sería yo la que la sacara de ese entusiasmo

Mis ojos volvieron a desviarse, esta vez buscando algún rastro que pudiera dirigirme a él, pero ninguno, no sabía si me estaba viendo de reojo o me estaba buscando, no sabía dónde estaba, ni sabía de donde había venido, no sabía absolutamente nada, y entre la multitud y el barullo de toda la gente a mi alrededor, decidí que era mejor no pensar en él, y disfrutar de la fiesta que se armaba aquí en pleno centro de la ciudad.

_Y aquí estaba yo parada entre un sin número de personas, todas aglomeradas por ver pasar los carros llenos de colorido, los payasos que hacían reír a todos, los regalos que eran tirados por las personas que estaban disfrazadas, los globos que alegraban la vida de las personas, los animales que desfilaban y las risas incontenibles de los niños._

_Pero eso ahora no importaba, porque lo estaba viendo, y hacia mucho que no lo hacía, no sabía absolutamente nada de él, ni estaba segura si vendría o no, y ahora estaba frente a él, sin saber que hacer o que decir._

_Pero inesperadamente él me abrazó dándome un beso largo en la mejilla, sonreí con mi corazón, pero esa sonrisa que hasta ese momento llenaba algún vació en mí, se borró de inmediato y fue llenada por la realidad, su novia estaba detrás de él, esperando a que terminara de hablar conmigo_

- _¿Cómo estas Bella? – preguntó separándose de mí, cogiéndome de los hombros y mirándome de pies a cabeza, sonreí realmente, sin importarme la noviecita que traía, y vaya, como había cambiado, ¿si la conocía?, claro que sí, era la misma estúpida que andaba rondando como gata en celo en el centro de idiomas_

- ¡Bella! – gritó de nuevo Alice, no me había dado cuenta pero habíamos ido muy lejos, nos deshicimos del arlequín quien nos besó la mano y nos dejó continuando su recorrido, y nosotras nos pusimos a caminar, de regreso a nuestro lugar

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Alice, yo suspiré, abatida, llena de confusión y sentimientos encontrados

- ¿y bien? – pregunté luego de pensar en la pregunta – estoy muerta de cansancio por tanto caminar y bailar, estuvo genial – dije con entusiasmo fingido, Alice rodó los ojos y me arrastró con ella, tuvimos que recorrer varias cuadras hasta llegar donde se encontraban todos, al llegar todos me miraron esperando algún ataque de shock o histeria – estoy bien – dije, todos suspiraron y se sentaron, me senté con ellos y esperé a que siguiera pasando el desfile

- ¿estás bien princesa? – preguntó Ian, dándome caricias en la espalda, yo asentí – lo único que puedo decirte de todo esto es que es mejor que haya sucedido, si tu no lo enfrentabas él lo iba a hacer, además tu misma un día dijiste que…. – pero de pronto Rosalie se unió a la conversación

- Si no daban opción a volverse a comunicar, el destino se encargaría de reunirlos de nuevo – añadió, suspiré y los miré a ambos, las manos aun me sudaban, como cuando lo hacían por Jake desde un inicio, las mariposas de nuevo estaban ahí, el corazón como el de un colibrí repiqueteaba, todavía con la esperanza de volvérmelo a encontrar

- Yo sé lo que dije – respondí, bajando la cabeza, sentí que una mano acariciaba mi mano, levanté la mirada y me sorprendí al ver el gesto de Jasper, le sonreí – dejemos esto para más tarde ¿está bien? – todos asintieron y me dejaron en paz, disfrutando del gran desfile que pasaba ante mis ojos, volviendo a la conversación anterior

- _Bien, aquí viva y dichosa de verte – no sé de donde habían salido esas palabras, Alice a mi lado me codeó e hizo que dirigiera la mirada detrás del hombro de Edward, claro, era Renata, ¡quien más!, estaba viéndome con unos ojos desorbitados y estaba segura que si las miradas matasen ya estaría a quinientos kilómetros bajo tierra – ¿cómo te va a ti? – pregunté con una sonrisa, en ese momento mis manos empezaron a sudar, mi corazón empezó a martillar y vi sus ojos, aquellos ojos que tanto extrañaba su sonrisa que siempre me derretía, había tomado forma ¡y qué forma! su pecho estaba más ancho, sus músculos estaban bien formados, no como los de Emmett que parecían un ropero o un fisicoculturista, su cabello estaba largo, y lo acomodaba cada cierto tiempo, jugando con las manos como antes me gustaba verlo jugar, su mano y su cabello hacían muy buena combinación_

- _Bien, aquí disfrutando del desfile, ¿y tú Alice como estas? – preguntó, dirigiéndose a mi amiga, ella me miró y asintió para luego dirigirse a él, estaba segura que si no estuviera , ella lo agarraría del cuello y luego le daría duro en sus partes nobles, la conocía a la perfección, haría cualquier cosa, pero se contuvo_

- _Estoy muy bien Edward, estoy en Julliard, danza, ya sabes – Edward asintió, quitando la vista de mi amiga y volviendo a mirarme de nuevo, volteó a ver quién lo molestaba, sonrió a medias y me dio una mirada de disculpa_

Volví al presente, todos ya se estaban retirando del desfile, eran como las nueve de la noche y el desfile todavía no concluía, nosotros nos movimos por el frio, además por el hambre, tuvimos que conformarnos con unas simples hamburguesas de una tienda cerca ya que las tiendas de comida rápida estaban abarrotadas y más si hablamos del Starbucks y las demás tiendas donde expendían café

- Vamos a casa, felizmente estamos cerca – dijo de pronto Alice, saltando y a la vez cogiendo su abrigo para que este no se abriera debido a las piruetas que hacía, Emmett me miró y sonrió dándome un quiño, sonreí al instante, jamás faltaba las muecas graciosas de Emmett, Rosalie y él caminaban delante de nosotros, Alice y Jasper también lo hacían, y yo lo hacía con Ian, había enroscado mi brazo al suyo por el intenso frio que hacía, faltaba poco para que empezara a llover, miré al cielo y pregunté _¿Dónde estás Edward?_

- ¿Bella? – preguntaron en el fondo de mi conciencia, genial estaba volviéndome loca _"que quieres"_, respondí, pero esta vocecita volvió a gritar, "¡qué te pasa!", respondí con el mismo tono de voz, pero de pronto me sacudieron y mis ojos enfocaron a las personas que se encontraban ahí – ¡Por todos los cielos Bella, que es lo que te pasa! – gimoteó Alice, sentándose en el reposa brazos del sillón, me di cuenta que estaba en casa, Rosalie me miraba con preocupación, y Emmett fruncía su ceño todo el tiempo, parecía un toro enfadado, todo el rato bufando con la nariz, Ian me alcanzó un vaso con agua y se sentó donde lo pudiera ver y Jasper, él también estaba rondando cerca, mirándome con preocupación

- ¿es shock verdad? – pregunté, y todos rieron tímidamente, al mismo tiempo todos suspiramos y empezamos a reírnos - ¿Qué saben de él? – pregunté, vi como todos se movían inquietos, suspiré, era obvio, un miembro antiguo del grupo es imposible que haya dejado de comunicarse con alguno de ellos, y empecé a asociar las cosas, la llamada en el móvil de Rose - ¿Dónde está Rose? – pregunté, ella cogió su cabello y lo tiró hacia su espalda, sonrió nerviosa

- Todo el tiempo estuvo en Nueva York – respondió, y si no fuera porque todos estaban en silencio jamás la habría escuchado, Alice abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se dirigió a nuestra mejor amiga

- ¡como puede ser posible que tengas contacto con él! – levantó el tono de su voz, y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro

- ¡Alice no es justo que uno de nosotros no tenga apoyo! – dijo de pronto Jasper, Alice lo miró y frunció su ceño – Bella ha tenido todo nuestro apoyo todo este tiempo, Edward también es mi amigo, aunque no sepa nada de él, no me parece justo que él haya estado solo, al menos tenía a Rosalie – añadió Alice se le acercó de forma furiosa

- Pues no, miren, la justicia en persona – todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta, era la primera vez que Alice trataba mal a su queridísimo Jazz

- ¡BASTA! – gritó Emmett e Ian al mismo tiempo, todos suspiramos por el susto, Alice vino detrás de mí, y Jasper se sentó en un sillón enfrente – miren Edward estuvo solo todo este tiempo, me consta, soy su hermano, pero Alice tienes que entender que no por lo que hizo tenemos dejarle de hablar, merece una segunda oportunidad, es más ya lo hice – lo miré y sonreí, Emmett no podía vivir sin Edward era de esperarse, y la verdad no quería jamás que Edward se quedara solo, internamente agradecí a Rosalie por haber estado con él en todo este tiempo, y claro, Renata estaba con él, al menos era algo, si era feliz con ella, bueno, que sea feliz

Me paré del sillón y miré a todos mis amigos, sonreí y me dirigí a mi habitación, Alice me siguió y era eso lo que quería, ella tenía que entender que por más daño que me haya hecho y nos haya hecho él merece que este incluido en el grupo; me senté en mi cama y cogí una almohada para abrazarlo, aun me acordaba de sus sonrisa, y no podía creer que me abrazara fuerte, yo no devolví el abrazo por la sorpresa…

- Ya estas sonriendo – dijo de pronto, levanté la mirada y vi que Alice estudiaba mi rostro – aun te gusta y mucho – levanté una ceja y ella rió – si sé que no puedo hacer nada contra eso, pero Bella… -

- Alice, solo me acuerdo de los bonitos momentos que pasamos, ¡somos amigos, siempre lo fuimos! – interrumpí, Alice se acostó en la cama y me miró con ojos de borrego – Alice, pasó a ser tu mejor amigo, y no veo porque no debe seguir siéndolo, simplemente es alguien que se enamoró de otra persona

- Yo lo sé – respondí Alice soltando un suspiro – pero por su culpa tu quisiste irte – moví la cabeza negando – y no lo niegues, te conozco bien – añadió – eso más me dolió, al final decidimos que te acompañaríamos, cerca o lejos, estaríamos contigo, Edward dejó de hablarnos y bueno, no teníamos otra opción – miré a mi amiga, la conocía a la perfección y sabía lo que estaba pensando y si entiendo, Edward se había convertido en su hermano cuando menos lo pensamos, ambos se contaban absolutamente todo, pero cuando sucedió, Alice hecho toda la culpa a Edward, haciendo que Edward se sintiera el ser más terrible de la tierra, y ahí dejaron de hablarse, solo Rosalie continuó hablando con él, ni Emmett que era su hermano, pero como los conocía a la perfección sabía que todos sufrían y extrañaban a Edward

Alice se fue y me dejó sola en mi habitación, encendí la portátil y esperó a que terminara de cargar todas las funciones, los post-it salieron uno y otro, tenía un montón de cosas que hacer, abrí el Messenger y no vi a nadie interesante, dejé un rato y me dirigí a la cocina, ya no había nadie, suspiré, saqué un vaso y vertí un poco de yogurt me lo tomé, y luego me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación.

Edward se había vuelto uno de esos chicos que esperas solo verlos en portadas de revistas, o en algún gimnasio muy caro, o en comerciales de perfume o trajes de paño, Edward se había convertido en todo un hombre, se había convertido en la persona que todavía seguía queriendo con todas mi fuerzas, su rostro se había endurecido, marcando sus pómulos, aquellos ojos verdes se habían solidificado dándole una mirada seductora, sus labios eran carnosos y sonrosados, su nariz aguileña hacia que pareciera un dios griego, su cabello broncíneo seguía igual de desordenado, un poco más largo y revuelto hacia atrás, sus sonrisa era otra cosa, hizo que me encantara y regresara a la época más bonita de nuestra adolescencia, su torso era ancho, la chompa que tenia se marcaba en su pecho su cuello níveo resaltaba con el color de la chompa gris y a la vez que su camisa blanca hacia verlo largo, sus brazos estaban muy bien formados, y todo su vestuario estaba acorde con el color pantalones grises y unas tenis a la moda, como dije anteriormente, parecía un modelo de pasarela.

Y aunque yo misma no crea, mi visión hizo que lo viera completo, mi cabeza recreaba una y otra vez la imagen…

Peor de pronto el sonidito de la computadora me sacó de mi imaginación, vi en el espejo que sonreía como una pervertida, que horror, no debo pensar más en cómo estaba vestido, hice que la pantalla se prendiera y vi un correo conocido, abrí la ventanita del Messenger y me sorprendí al ver quien era

**_Edward dice:_**

- _Bella me gustó verte hoy, estabas hermosa_

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar fuerte, demasiado rápido, haciendo que quisiera salirse de mi pecho, esto acaso era normal, solo me sucedían estas cosas cuando tenía que exponer, y entraba en pánico

**_Bella dice:_**

- _A mí también Edward, me hubiera gustado conversar un poco más contigo_

Esperé una cantidad de tiempo prudente y mientras agarré el control del televisor y prendí la pantalla, empecé a hacer zapping con los canales y cada minuto me ponía más nerviosa, hasta que sonó el característico sonido de mensaje

**_Edward dice:_**

- _Si a mí también, este… Bella ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?_

Sonreí ya que puso carita feliz al inicio y luego una cara preocupada al final, parecía chiquilla de colegio conversando por el Messenger, y esto me hizo recordar cuando nos conocimos la primera vez

**_Bella dice:_**

- _Si como no, dime_

Puse una carita feliz, de nuevo agarré el control y volví a hacer zapping, hasta que encontré que en un canal estaba pasando orgullo y prejuicio, lo dejé y me dedique a ver, amaba al Señor Darcy, sonreí inconscientemente, cuantas veces de niña siempre quise a un hombre como él, siempre lo deseé y hasta imagine que me casaba con él, de pronto escuché el sonidito, tan metida estaba en la película que no me di cuenta que me hablaba, abrí la ventanita de nuevo y me sorprendí por la pregunta

**_Edward dice:_**

- _¿Qué sentiste cuando me viste?_

Me quedé sin palabras para poder explicarlo, levanté la mirada asustada y nerviosa, en ese momento vi como Elizabeth se enfrentaba al Señor Darcy en la escena del primer baile, irónico, no me gustaba ese canal, pero tampoco decidí cambiarlo.

Pensé en los miles de sentimientos que pasaron por mi corazón, los miles de pensamientos que pasaron por mi cabeza, y las emociones encontradas, sonreí sin querer y reí abiertamente, como decía Ian era hora de enfrentar todo, si Edward sentía lo mismo que yo, bueno, habría que comenzar de nuevo, pero si no, era sinónimo de empezar de nuevo, así que empecé a escribir

**_Bella dice:_**

- _Sentí nervios al inicio, ya sabes hace tiempo que no te veía, y ni conversábamos, luego fluyo con toda naturalidad, me sorprendió que me abrazaras, de verdad no lo esperaba, pero me gustó_

Puse enviar y lo mandé, pero luego me arrepentí, salté de la cama y empecé a dar saltos como cabra, realmente parecía una chiquilla de colegio, escuché el sonidito de la respuesta y me senté inmediatamente, en el canal estaba exactamente cuándo se vuelven a encontrar en el segundo baile, y no sé porque esto produjo un montón de mariposas en mi estómago, en realidad no quería ni mirar la respuesta, estaba dispuesta a cerrar la portátil e irme muy lejos, aunque sea dormiría en el Central Park y la verdad no me importaba, y no sé porque ahora sentía que la portátil se hacía cada vez más grande, como alguna vez dije, empezaba a odiar el color naranja, pero me propuse ser valiente, y di clic en la ventanita

**_Edward dice:_**

- _La verdad, es que a mí me gustó verte, estas muy hermosa, y realmente hiciste avances con tu forma de ser, realmente me encantaron, y sentí en ese momento que quería irme contigo, a cualquier lugar, escaparme y quedarme solo contigo, e irnos a pasear por los lugares más bonitos de Nueva York y formar nuevos recuerdos_

Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos y leía y releía lo que me escribía, _"no es él, no es él, seguro es Emmett",_ pero era imposible, ¿acaso estaba insinuándose?, de pronto me acordé de nuestra conversación

- _¿y cómo te va en la facultad? – preguntó interesando con la misma sonrisa de antes, me derretía, y Renata estaba que me miraba con odio, intenté probar suerte y me acerque un poco a él, Alice carraspeó y volteé a verla, estaba riéndose disimuladamente, la cara de la enana esa era de un precio inigualable_

- _Bien muy bien, estoy haciendo prácticas de vez en cuando, ya sabes, me gusta la carrera – pero de pronto sentí como me cogía de la mano y me miraba con ojos brillantes, se movió un poco jalándome, pero luego se detuvo, soltó mi mano con delicadeza_

- _Tu mano es muy suave – sonrió y me quedé estática, primero me abraza y ahora toca mi mano, ¿Qué más?, solo falta que me bese_

Sonreí por este recuerdo, pero aun no sabía cómo iba a responderle, obviamente si tenía intención de sacarme de ahí, lo noté con el recuerdo y sonreí, eso quería decir que todavía había una mínima esperanza.

**_Edward dice:_**

- ¿Bella?

Respondí al instante

**_Bella dice:_**

- _Yo también quise hacer lo mismo, solo que tu abrazo me tomo por sorpresa y en realidad todo me tomo por sorpresa, creí que jamás nos íbamos a volver a encontrar_

Edward contesto al instante, puso una carita de risa y yo me reí al mismo tiempo

**_Edward dice:_**

- _¿Te parece si podemos encontrarnos mañana?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno chicas, lo dejo aquí, estamos en tiempo de Actualización DIARIA<em>**

**_Así que me tendrán por mucho tiempo._**

**_¿merezco review?_**


	8. Encuentro

**Summary:**

Secuela de la historia

**"El chico de la clase de Arte"**

_"Quien diría que después de varios años dos personas que se quieren se encuentren inesperadamente, y no solo una vez, sino muchas... ¿casualidad? o es que ellos están destinados a terminar juntos"_

**_**leer la nota al final**_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7<strong>

**ENCUENTRO**

* * *

><p>Más que nerviosa, estaba hecha un lio, mis manos temblaban como nunca antes habían temblado, sentía como la respiración se trababa en mi garganta y en mi nariz, evitando que pueda respirar con normalidad, no sé porque sentía que en mi boca la saliva estaba volviéndose pastosa, casi seca, mi corazón bombeaba a mil por hora, y mi pecho dolía de tanto bombardeo, mi cabeza dolía como nunca, y mi aliento estaba congelándose. De pronto un viento frio pasó, este hizo que me tambaleara de un lado a otro, mis manos se enfriaron y sonreí internamente, es mejor estar helada a estar con las manos sudorosas.<p>

La vista debajo del puente Brooklyn era magnifica, los botes pasando una y otra vez, las luces estaban poco a poco encendiéndose, dando al reflejo del agua un aspecto peculiar, el viento pasaba como si no le importara nada, incluso podía oír su silbido…

- ¿Cómo estás? – alguien dijo de pronto detrás de mí, salté del susto y levanté una mano mientras giraba en mi sitio - ¡tranquila! – Edward retrocedió asustado y preparado para un golpe, y yo abrí desmesuradamente los ojos, ¿Cómo es que un hombre de tal porte, podía existir, y dejar sin aliento a muchas que lo miraban?

- Casi me matas del susto – respondí en un susurro, soltó una risita, y suspiré muy hondo, el martilleo en mi corazón cesó pero de pronto empezó a latir más fuerte que antes, y encontré la razón, la gabardina que tenía lo hacía ver seductor, su cabello desordenado se movía al compás del viento, sus guantes negros combinaban con la bufanda y tenía una vista estupenda de su cuello y el inicio de su torso, su camisa blanca abierta ofrecía una espectacular vista

- Me di cuenta – respondió él sacándome de mi aturdimiento, suspiré y sonreí sinceramente, de pronto se me acercó y me abrazó sin previo aviso, de nuevo me tomó por sorpresa, a los pocos segundos me di cuenta y lo tomé entre mis brazos, cogiendo y sintiendo a la vez lo fuerte que eran sus bíceps, respirando su aroma y sintiendo como su aliento chocaba con mi piel – perdón por asustarte –

…

Desde que llegué a Nueva York, siempre quise tener todo lo que me propuse, siempre quise ir a un departamento amplio, estudiar y seguir estudiando para especializarme en pediatría, vivir a lo grande y tener un buen trabajo remunerado. Pero cambió mi perspectiva desde que la conocí, desde ese entonces Isabella significó mucho para mí, y aunque me haya dicho un montón de veces que todavía sentía algo por él, siempre iba a estar para ella, porque para mí primero era nuestra amistad.

Para que mentir si ahora lo que siento es miedo y celos, ella debe de estar con él ahora, encontrándose en un lugar romántico, quien no quisiera encontrarse con alguien muy especial, quien no quisiera abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que siente por él; obviamente esa no era mi opción y estaba muy lejos de formar algo más que amistad con Bella, _mi dulce Bella…_

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó de pronto alguien, levanté la mirada y vi a Eleazar sentarse a mi lado – estas con una cara que ni con un golpe se arregla – lo miré unos minutos y esperé a que cambiara de expresión, pero no, así que decidí hablar

- ¿Qué es Carmen para ti? – pregunté, supongo que la pregunta lo tomó de sorpresa ya que se removió un poco abriendo los ojos y preparándose para responder, él sonrió con cariño y respondió

- Carmen es mi todo – respondió primero – creo que no concebiría sin ella la vida, es una persona muy linda, muy especial, cariñosa, amable, cae muy bien a todos, tiene una forma de hablar que hipnotiza, cuando demuestra lo que siente lo hace sin tapujos, merece todo lo que le doy, merece mucho más de todo lo que le doy, amo su forma de ser y amo y valoro todo lo que hace por mí – terminó suspirando, sonreí, Eleazar sí que estaba muy enamorado - ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? – preguntó de vuelta, lo miré y me agaché poniendo los codos en mis piernas y tapándome la cara con ambas manos

- Solo preguntaba – susurré, me dio un golpe en la espalda

- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo de pronto, quite mis manos y giré mi cabeza, lo miré y asentí - ¿Qué es Bella para ti? – me envaré de inmediato

- Solo es una amiga – añadí inquieto, él estrecho los ojos y asintió

- Claro, no pasó nunca desapercibido como la miras con adoración, como la abrazas con muchas fuerzas, como cuidas de ella como si fuera una muñeca muy frágil, claro, solo una amiga – sonrió y soltó una risita para nada disimulada

- No juegues Eleazar – respondí y me apoyé en la banca del parque cerca de la casa de Bella – siento muchas cosas, pero no por ellas quisiera que nuestra amistad terminase – Eleazar asintió y se paró

- ¿quieres un consejo? – preguntó, lo miré y éste miraba al horizonte – si sientes que es mucho más fuerte que tu amistad por ella, mucho más de un simple acercamiento, lucha, al final, no te arrepentirás de nada y no tienes nada que perder, como siempre dice Carmen, en el amor no termina hasta el final, Cuídate Ian – me dio un apretón en el hombro y siguió su camino, yo iba a esperarla, hoy le diría lo que siento, hoy es el día…

…

La conduje hasta un café, mientras hablábamos del tiempo que habíamos pasado separados, hablábamos de todo lo que habíamos hecho, de cómo estaban las cosas en el grupo, ella me habló mucho sobre su carrera, amaba lo que hacía, en las clínicas a las que visitaba los niños la adoraban y podía ver sus ojos brillantes por la emoción del relato. Pero tampoco pasó desapercibido lo mucho que había cambiado, antes, Bella no se vestía muy bien, su ropa era sencilla y no llamaba mucho la atención, pero a mí me había dejado embobado con mucha razón, ella era especial, y se había vuelto muy especial para mí.

Ahora había cambiado mucho, pero su manera de ser seguía intacta, alegre y alocada, habladora solo con las persona que conoce, sonrojándose por aquellas cosas que le daban vergüenza; estaba esbelta y su figura llamaba la atención, su abrigo delineaba bien las curvas de su cuerpo, y un sencillo gorro de lana la hacían ver todavía una niña, sus mejillas arreboladas y sus labios rosados por el frio invitaban a caer en la tentación, y claro, malograr el momento.

- Y dime tu como estas, y cuéntame todo ya que no sé nada de ti – dijo de pronto sentándose, rió – perdona la indiscreción, no quiero meterme en tu vida – reímos los dos y me senté, el camarero se acercó mirando sin algún pudor a mi acompañante, carraspeé con fuerza

- ¿Bella? – pregunté serio, el camarero pasó la vista de ella a mí y Bella sonrió

- Quiero un chocolate caliente por favor, ¿tú, Edward? – preguntó con educación y sonriendo

- Un _capuccino_ – el camarero asintió y se fue no sin antes dar otra mirada a Bella, fruncí el ceño, ¿no podía ser más educado?

- Edward dime, como te fue a ti y como te va ahora – siempre sonriendo, devolví la sonrisa

- Siempre estuve en Nueva York – respondí, ella levantó una ceja y quitó un poco su sonrisa – estoy en Julliard estudiando música, realmente me va bien, vivo a unas cuantas cuadras de la tercera avenida, ya sabes Esme se encarga de los departamentos y de amoblarlos – ella asintió riendo – me imagino que el tuyo también lo decoró – volvió a asentir, el camarero llegó con nuestros pedidos y luego abandonó el lugar, _chico listo_ – y bueno creo que nada mas – tomé el envase y di un sorbo

- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estas aquí? – preguntó, hice una mueca, no queriendo recordar el incidente de la última vez en el aeropuerto

- Desde que nos vimos en el aeropuerto – susurré, ella miró a otro lado, el momento se volvió incomodo, y se hizo un silencio sepulcral, ella asintió dio un sorbo a su chocolate y puso las manos alrededor del envase para calentarse – estoy postulando para el conservatorio de Londres – dije de pronto para salir de la situación, ella me miró asombrada y una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios

- Qué bien – respondió – es lo que siempre quisiste, espero realmente que te la den – rió e hizo que riera también, extrañaba verla sonreír, vi como de nuevo tomaba otro sorbo y el chocolate se quedaba en sus labios, haciendo que su lengua limpiara esa parte, jamás había visto algo tan sensual, o quizás estaba pervirtiendo las cosas, pero de pronto mi celular sonó

- Lo siento – me disculpe y saqué el móvil, en la pantalla vi el nombre, de inmediato corté, levanté la vista y ella esperaba que le contara quien era, así que fui sincero – es Renata, me está esperando en una fiesta – suspiré, debí de morderme la lengua, ella se removió incomoda

- Debes ir, no la hagas esperar más – miró a otro lado con una tímida sonrisa y en ese momento sentí el impulso de levantar mi mano y ponerlas encima de las de ella, volvió su mirada y sonreí al instante

- Quiero quedarme contigo –

…

Sonreí, el ascensor estaba siendo ocupado, así que me propuse ir por las escaleras, subí una por una, rememorando el momento y riéndome como tonta, llegué a mi piso, saqué las llaves de mi bolso y de inmediato me abordaron Rosalie y Alice mientras sacaba las llaves de la puerta.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Alice, casi molesta y curiosa, Rosalie se dio cuenta de mi estado de animo

- ¡Oh por Dios! – gritó, y empezó a dar saltitos por toda la sala, Alice entrecerró los ojos y luego rió, _¿quién era ella?_

- No es lo que están pensando – añadí a todo el griterío, dejé mi bolso en el sillón y me escabullí a mi habitación, Rosalie y Alice entraron como un torbellino y se sentaron y acomodaron en mi cama, esperando el relato

Les conté todo lo que había pasado, como estaba vestido, cuan simpático estaba y contándole a Alice en específico que extrañaba a Alice, ella sonrió con nostalgia y lágrimas de sus ojos brotaron las cuales fueron limpiadas de inmediato. Les conté todo lo que me había dicho, que estaba haciendo, así como también el cómo me había dicho desde cuando estaba aquí, no entendiendo muy bien lo que pasaba cuando mencionó el aeropuerto.

- Se quedó conmigo en vez de ir con la _enana_ esa – dije de pronto y ambas gritaron – terminamos de beber lo que teníamos salimos del café y nos pusimos a caminar riéndonos y haciéndonos bromas – Rosalie se acomodó en la cama y mirándome fijamente interrumpió mi relato

- ¡Bella, no te das cuenta! – casi gritó, la mire con interrogación – es obvio, a él todavía le gustas – yo negué con la cabeza - ¡ay no seas aguafiestas, mira que lo tienes enterito para ti y todavía en Nueva York! – añadió yo reí pero de pronto se me quitó la sonrisa

- Rose, solo hablamos, y eso no quiere decir nada, además está esperando la respuesta del Conservatorio de Londres, si la respuesta es afirmativa, él se ira al siguiente mes – ambas suspiraron

- Tengo que hablar con él – dijo de pronto Alice, yo sonreí con más ganas y Rosalie fue la primera en aplastarla

- Ya era hora enana – la abrazó muy fuerte y rio a carcajadas

- Rose, Emmett te está afectando – añadimos al mismo tiempo – así que todavía sigue con esa estúpida – susurró Alice, yo me encogí de hombros, cogí el control del televisor y busque una película

- ¿Es él no? – preguntó Rose, Alice y yo asentimos – total, él ya sabrá lo que hace – de inmediato centramos toda nuestra atención a la película que estaba dando, mañana hablaría con Ian contándole todo

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola chicas, sé que muchas me dijeron que no entendían la trama…<em>**

**_La historia es una segunda parte de "el chico de la clase de arte"_**

**_Lo que pasó en el aeropuerto y como es que Edward está en Nueva York y porque recién está apareciendo y desaparecieron se irá descubriendo poco a poco, créanme la historia ya está escrita y la estoy modificando solo algunas cosas aparte de corregir los horrores ortográficos._**

**_Tengan paciencia para saber más de Edward e Ian porque hay muchas cosas que iré poniendo en los capítulos y poco a poco irán atando cabos._**

**_Gracias por leerme:D_**


	9. Amigo

**Summary:**

Secuela de la historia

**"El chico de la clase de Arte"**

_"Quien diría que después de varios años dos personas que se quieren se encuentren inesperadamente, y no solo una vez, sino muchas... ¿casualidad? o es que ellos están destinados a terminar juntos"_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 8<strong>

**AMIGO**

* * *

><p>Llegó la mañana y con ello todo lo que conlleva, abrir los ojos a la fuerza, desenredarse de la sábana, un baño que realmente despierte, obviamente agua fría, tomar desayuno, correr escalera abajo, cruzar la puerta, tropezarme sin caerme, arreglarme el pelo desordenado y mirar la calle, sonreír y ver la figura que estaba plantada en frente de uno; bueno lo último si no me lo esperaba para nada porque lo mío era correr hacia el campus, pero era una grata sorpresa que apareciera ahora.<p>

- ¿Preciosa, como estas? – preguntó tomándome de la cintura y dándome vueltas, reí como tonta, sujetando mi bolso para evitar que salga disparado

- Bien, tu como estas, te extrañé – respondí, me bajó al piso después de varios segundos y me sujeto para evitar que cayera directamente a mi lugar de preferencia, el piso

- Yo también princesa, yo también, y quiero decirte algo – de pronto cambió su gesto sonriente por uno serio, sus cejas bajaron y se juntaron como si estuviera pensando demasiado el tema que iba a contarme, sus ojos dejaron de brillar de pronto y se oscurecieron más de lo normal, su nariz se puso rígida y sus pómulos se marcaron al mismo tiempo que sus labios se fruncían, supe que era muy importante, pero algo me decía que tenía que salir corriendo de aquel lugar, lo miré con intriga

- Bella, mira, sé que estuvimos bastante tiempo juntos, realmente para mi eres… - pero de pronto tuve que levantar la mano por el tono del celular que había puesto Alice a la llamada de Rosalie, algo escandalosa debería decir, ya que la gente que pasaba por la calle volteó para fijarse en el detalle de la canción, aunque claro, si unías _bitch_ y _supergirl_ quien no te miraría mal, especialmente personas de edad; así que lo saqué de inmediato y ante la atenta mirada de mi acompañante a quien sonreí contesté

- _Bella, tienes que venir ya, pero ya_ – fruncí mi ceño y lo miré

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté intrigada

- _Tienes que venir nos vemos en la facultad_ -

- Algo pasa – susurré, de inmediato hizo que subiera a su auto y arrancáramos a una velocidad más de lo normal

En el camino me puse a pensar en lo que quería decirme y lo muy serio que se había puesto; cruzamos un par de calles y como siempre en la ciudad, la llovizna era un ritual, la gente abrigada y con paraguas o con tazas de café, y a propósito me moría por un café.

- Bella, llegamos - su voz llegó a mis oídos y de inmediato bajé del auto, Rosalie me esperaba impaciente y con una sonrisa en la cara, a su lado Alice ponía una mueca graciosa, como si quisiera reírse y la vez golpear a Rose

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté ansiosa, sentí como se me acercaban y de inmediato adelanté un par de pasos, fruncí mi ceño y Rosalie soltó una carcajada

- ¡En serio no quieres saberlo! – dijo de pronto Alice – es mejor que regresemos al departamento, vamos – tiró de mi mano, pero Rose tiró de mi bolso, causando un pelea entre mis dos amigas

- ¡Basta! – dije de pronto, ambas suspiraron y me soltaron – ¿me quieren explicar que pasa? – pregunté de nuevo, ninguna de las dos respondió – si no me van a decir es mejor que vaya, falta unos pasos para llegar a la facultad – Alice miró de reojo a Rose, y ella se encogió de hombros, ante esto eché a correr, pero cada vez que me acercaba se escuchaba gritos de chicas, y un barullo tremendo, dejé de correr y a mi lado pararon también mis amigas, me acerqué lentamente y de pronto vi una pancarta grande, y la gente a mi alrededor volteaba a mirarme con emoción pintada en el rostro, algunas chicas suspiraban y los chicos se quedaban con la boca abierta, al menos los pocos que yo conocía, sentí un agarre en mi cintura y volteé a ver quién estaba a mi lado, me sorprendí al ver quien era

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó, bajé la mirada avergonzada, incluso los docentes estaban esperando mi respuesta, todos estaban en silencio, escuchaba el murmullo de algunas chicas, respondiendo por mi

- Si, acepto cenar hoy contigo – sonrió y me abrazó, atrayéndome poco a poco hacia él, su perfume era muchas de las cosas que me gustaba de él, aspiré todo lo que pude cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la fragancia, cuando los abrí, vi a mi amigo con una sonrisa tímida, lejos muy lejos, levantó la mano, sonreí con ganas pero de pronto él se dio la vuelta y se fue

No había agradecido a Ian el que me haya traído hasta la universidad, además de que estaba a punto de decirme algo hace un momento antes de la llamada de Rosalie, no podía olvidar su rostro serio y sus ojos oscuros casi sólidos, la verdad eso me inquietaba, Ian quería decirme algo, pero ahora no tendría oportunidad de saberlo, lo conocía muy bien, una vez que las cosas no salen de su boca, nunca más salen.

- Edward me asfixias – él de pronto me soltó con delicadeza ya que me apretaba mucho contra él, sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente, todo el mundo suspiró, pero de pronto la voz de un profesor empezó a sonar por encima de toda la bulla, indicaba que era hora de entrar a clases.

Si, Edward fue quien puso la pancarta, una pancarta que cubría casi todo el edificio, con letras grandes que decía "mi querida Bella, ¿aceptarías cenar conmigo esta noche?" ; quien no se rendiría ante tal gesto, yo sí, claro, Edward todavía me traía loca, todavía suspiraba por él, y aun así cuando todo el mundo me dijo que él era un amor pasado, como todos dicen: un amor de colegio, para mí no lo era, yo sentía que realmente lo amaba, realmente no podía sacarlo de mi mente, de mi corazón; y eso mucha gente no entendía.

- Tengo que entrar a clases – dije de pronto, haciendo que él se alejara un poco de mí, lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos, él asintió – gracias por este gesto – volvió a sonreír con aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba, atrapó un mechón de mi pelo que se había soltado de mi peinado mal hecho y lo puso detrás de la oreja

- Hasta sin peinar te ves adorable, te recojo esta noche a las ocho – yo asentí y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, pero a decir verdad yo esperaba más que un beso en la mejilla, al menos cerca a los labios, creo que estaba apresurada, sonreí para mis adentros, lo vi marcharse y a mi lado alguien suspiró.

- ¿No es romántico? – preguntó Rosalie, mirando cómo se iba Edward

- Rosalie, es el hermano de tu novio, compórtate – dijo de pronto Alice, parándose frente a nosotras – Bella, dijiste que si – añadió mirándome fijamente a los ojos, me encogí de hombros

- ¿Alice, podemos hablar? – de pronto escuché su voz de nuevo, volteamos a ver y Alice asintió, se acercó lentamente y se perdieron por el campus, Rosalie y yo nos miramos y decidimos restarle importancia, sabíamos que ambos tendrían que hablar alguna vez, y bueno, que mejor momento como este

La semana continuo, los días y las horas pasaron sin compasión, y Edward seguía invitándome a salir, a tomar un simple café incluso a recorrer la ciudad a pie, tengo que reconocer que la compañía de Edward era el mejor remedio para olvidar que Ian ya no me dirigía la palabra, tan solo venía a llevarme a la facultad y eso era todo, y para mí era doloroso. Ian solo aparecía en su auto, yo bajaba lenta y calmadamente de mi departamento subía al auto nos decíamos un escueto hola y ya, me sentía tan incómoda viajando con él a la facultad, que varias veces tuve que llamarlo para decirle que no era necesario que me recogiera, y por ello gané que ya ni me dirigiera la palabra a la vez que Edward se atreviera a recogerme con sus sonrisas encantadoras, y por ello me olvidaba de Ian, pero en las clases, era siempre un suplicio no contar con él cuando más lo necesitaba.

- ¿y bien? – preguntó de pronto Rose, uniéndose a mi lento andar hacia la cafetería en nuestra hora libre, miré al piso, como si este tuviera mi futuro pintado en las piedras

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – pregunté – Ian no me habla, así que eso no es novedad para ti – añadí con un suspiro, me encogí de hombros y seguí con mi camino a la cafetería, buscando con la mirada si había algún asiento libre o si por casualidad Ian me estuviera esperando

- Mira Bella – de pronto Rose levantó la voz y me quedé parada en medio del camino – no me quedé en Nueva York para que no me dirijas la palabra o me la dirijas a medias – añadió molesta, la miré con una mueca, era muy difícil soportar a Rose enojada, suspiré y seguí caminando a la cafetería

- Lo siento Rose, pero el caso de Ian aun me preocupa – ella hizo una mueca, me cogió del brazo y seguimos caminando, en busca de un lugar dentro de la cafetería, hasta que vi a Ian con un grupo de amigos riendo ampliamente, y no sé porque algo se removió dentro de mi

Rosalie y Emmett, se habían transferido de universidad, entraron a la de Nueva York porque ya no soportaban viajar cada vez que podían solo para verme o para ver a Alice, el único que faltaba era Jasper, por Alice claro, pero él seguiría un semestre más en Boston y haría el cambio. Y con respecto a Ian, el caso era peor, él ya no me hablaba, ni me miraba, solo me levantaba la mano o me sonreía y yo la verdad lo extrañaba demasiado

- Bells, tu celular está sonando – Rosalie habló trayéndome a la realidad, saqué el dichoso aparato de mi bolso y sonreí ante el aparato

- uuuyyy, quien será para que esa sonrisa pícara aparezca en el rostro – dijo de pronto Emmett, acercándose a Rosalie

- ¿diga? – respondí, con una sonrisa, sabía quién era, pero seguía sintiéndome una chiquilla emocionada cuando él me llamaba

- ¿Bells? – preguntó, reí en mi interior

- ¿si diga? – volví a preguntar, al otro lado del teléfono rió

- No te hagas Bells – respondió, reí abiertamente, Rosalie sonrió, Emmett se levantó del asiento e hizo que Rose se despidiera con la mano, quedándome sola en la cafetería, con los cuadernos encima de la mesa y con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Edward, como te va – respondí, volvió a reír y yo disfrute como chiquilla enamorada y emocionada de su hermosa risa a través del teléfono

- Bien, Bells, quería saber si el jueves quieres ir al cine conmigo – sonreí abiertamente, y levanté la mirada, pero cometí una equivocación con la última, Ian me miraba desde el otro lado dela cafetería - ¿Bella? – preguntó Edward, llamándome del trance en el que Ian y yo quedamos, haciendo que mi miraba bajara hacia el piso, centrándome solo en Edward

- Claro, ¿a qué hora? – pregunté mostrando más interés

- ¿te parece a las cuatro de la tarde? – preguntó, y me imagine que sonreía, porque el tono de su voz dio a entenderlo de esa manera

- Me parece genial, entonces nos vemos en el mall – respondí, se despidió y yo colgué, guardé el celular, junté mis cosas y me levanté del asiento, estaba dispuesta a entrar a la última clase del día, pero decidí que no era el momento, ya que Ian estaba en la misma clase que yo, y compartíamos el escritorio, así que salí de la cafetería, decidí que sería bueno que caminase hasta el departamento, ya que quedaba muy cerca, además pensé que hace mucho que no lo hacia.

- ¡Bella! – gritó alguien de pronto, voltee para ver quién era, pero Ian de pronto se plantó a mi lado, lo mire entre asustada y nerviosa - ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó agitado por la corrida que se dio, lo miré detenidamente y asentí, dirigiendo mi vista al horizonte

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté, continúe con mi camino, Ian tuvo que igualarse a mis pasos

- Siento por no haberte dirigido la palabra en estas últimas semanas – paré bruscamente y lo miré, sus ojos al parecer eran sinceros, voltee y seguí caminando

- No sé cuál haya sido tu motivo, pero realmente me dolió que lo hayas hecho – Ian sujetó mi brazo y tiró de él, hizo que detuviera mis pasos y girara en mi lugar, quedando uno frente al otro

- Lo sé Bella, sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte que me disculpes, es solo que…. – paró de hablar de pronto, agachando la mirada, no sé porque de pronto lo sentí nervioso, como si quisiera hablar de algo que no debería, como si estuviera ocultándome algo que no debería

- ¿Solo? – lo anime a que continuara, pero no lo hizo, suspiré y seguí con mi camino, Ian a veces era muy difícil en cuanto a sus expresiones, era muy directo cuando se lo proponía, pero cuando no, era muy difícil de interpretarlo, y esta era una de esas ocasiones en las que uno se queda con la duda de lo que realmente está pasando

- ¡Bella! – llamó de nuevo, corriendo hacia mí, me detuvo de nuevo y me hizo un gesto con su cabeza – ¿sentémonos si? – preguntó, señalando la banca del parque cercano a nosotros, asentí y nos dirigimos en silencio a la banca

- Mira, siento por no dirigirte la palabra, pero me quedé preocupado al ver que te estabas haciendo ilusiones con tu amigo – dijo de pronto muy rápido que tarde unos segundos más de lo que debería en entender, levanté mi cejas de asombro y quede completamente callada – yo sé que no debería meterme en eso, pero me preocupa que aun quedes ilusionada con él, después de todo lo que te hizo, además de que me dejaste con la intriga de no saber que pasó en el aerop…. –

- No hables de eso – supliqué – Ian, debiste de decirme, no soy bruja para adivinar lo que te pasa, somos amigos ¿no? – pregunté con una sonrisa, él asintió – no lo vuelvas a hacer -

- Te lo prometo – respondió, dándome un tímido abrazo, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciéramos - ¿y cómo te fue en estos días? – preguntó, rompiendo el abrazo, sonreí

- Bien, él me llamo varias veces, fuimos a pasear, al cine, a comer, por helados, un café, a bailar, a los museos, ni te imaginas a donde me llevó – él sonrió y me abrazó, después de todo este tiempo, sentía que mi amigo estaba conmigo de vuelta y me sentía completa, aunque claro, ahora que me acordaba, Jacob era el único que faltaba en mi lista de amigos, pero siempre me preguntaba por qué Jake había desaparecido, hasta ahora no sabía nada de él.

- ¿entonces cuando vuelven a salir? – preguntó de nuevo, salí de mis pensamientos y el gusanito que me molestaba siempre que pensaba en Jacob, sonreí

- De acá dos días, iremos al cine de nuevo – respondí mirándolo con una sonrisa en la cara

- Esa sonrisa es como cuando recibes un dulce – añadió Ian, cogiendo mis cachetes y estirándolos más

- ¡suelta! – casi grité riéndome

- Bueno entonces, yo te llevo a esa cita, quiero conocerlo y amenazarlo, cosa que si te hace daño, lo persigo por el resto de los días – lo miré amenazante y lo vi con el rostro serio hasta que se partió de la risa – vámonos, está empezando a llover – añadió, regresamos a la facultad y recogimos su auto; realmente esperaba que Ian y Edward se conocieran, estaba segura que ambos se llevarían bien

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ayudenme con la inspiración y pasen por "SI LOS HOMBRES LADRASEN" me estoy quedando en el capítulo 6 y no me está gustando.<em>**

**_Gracias por leer chicas, nos leemos mañana, sigo con los capítulos diarios :D_**


	10. Cita en el cine

**_Gracias a S. Meyer por crear estos maravillosos personajes!... sin ellos no habria ni inspiración... y lo mas importante una Saga a la cual seguir..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Secuela de la historia

**"El chico de la clase de Arte"**

_"quien diría que después de varios años dos personas que se quieren se encuentren inesperadamente, y no solo una vez, sino muchas... ¿casualidad? o es que ellos están destinados a terminar juntos"_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 9<strong>

**CITA EN EL CINE**

* * *

><p>Empezar como otros días, apresurada incluyendo el golpecito en el dedo gordo del pie con uno de los cajones de ropa y la resbalada en el baño lastimándome mi hermoso trasero, no es para nada nuevo, o a decir verdad, si es nuevo y como antiguamente en el colegio me pasaba; hoy tenía los nervios a flor de piel, y es que la invitación de Edward al cine me traía loca.<p>

Me bañé y cepillé mi cabello tantas veces, que perdí la cuenta, incluyendo las veces que volví a mojar mi cabello porque los peinados eran horribles; hasta que Rosalie apareció riéndose a carcajada limpia y mirándome desde el marco de la puerta.

- No sé por qué te ríes – susurré, aun con el cepillo en la cabeza, solo faltaba los toques del maquillaje

- Te das cuenta que todavía son las seis de la mañana y ya te estas apresurando demasiado, sin duda eres un caos – respondió acercándose a mí, quitándome el cepillo de la mano y masajeando un poco el cuero cabelludo – estas tensa – murmuro, me encogí de hombros y dejé que lo hiciera, me relajaba un poco

Rosalie, se había quedado a vivir con nosotras, dejando a Emmett escoger solo el departamento, ya que él en algún momento dijo que no quería vivir con Edward, por el momento no, además de que esperaba a Jasper así como también menciono que si Edward quería compartir departamento, compartirían el que Emmett había escogido. Como el señor gran oso estaba solo, no faltaba noches en las que Rose se escapaba y se quedaba con él.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Alice, frotando su ojo derecho

- ¡Alice tu bata se está abriendo! – casi gritó Rosalie, señalando las tiras de la bata de seda - ¡qué horror Alice! –

- ¡No pues cantó la virgen! - empecé a reírme, Alice y Rose siempre terminaban discutiendo muy temprano en las mañana, por eso tenía que salir corriendo y así no escuchaba más gritos - ¿y dígame virgen, será que anoche pudo dormir? – preguntó, Rose la miró mal

- ¡No van a empezar! – di por terminada la conversación bonita que tenían ambas, quité el cepillo de su mano y me levanté de la silla – tengo que terminar de alistarme – añadí – si pueden irse por favor -

- ¡Nos estas votando! – gritaron al mismo tiempo, sonreí y las empuje fuera de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta

- ¡ISABELLA SWAN! – volvieron a gritar, yo reí; me dirigí hacia mi inmenso ropero haciendo caso omiso ante los gritos que ellas daban, saqué la ropa que necesitaba y me vi al espejo mi ojeras se notaban, y es que no había dormido en toda la noche pensando en lo que iba a pasar hoy

Me puse la ropa apresurada porque ya se hacía tarde para ir a la universidad, incluso la bocina del auto de Ian estaba sonando; me miré al espejo y empecé a maquillarme un poco, puse un poco de rímel a mis pestañas, sombras claras para que parezca natural y un brillo

- _"no sé por qué, pero siento que hoy algo va a pasar"_ – susurré mirándome al espejo, dejé de ponerme el brillo y miré a la chica que estaba plantada delante de mí, yo, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas arreboladas, no sé porque más nerviosa de lo que estaba – ¡chicas ya salgo! – levanté la voz, abriendo la puerta, saliendo en dirección a la sala y directo a la puerta

- ¡pero si no tomaste desayuno! – salió Rose con unos cuantos ruleros en su cabeza de la cocina tomando un vaso de jugo y alcanzándome otro, moví la cabeza en señal de negación

- No gracias, siento que si tomo algo el estómago se revolverá más de lo que ya está – y de nuevo escuche la bocina de Ian – lo siento ya me tengo que ir nos vemos más tarde, despídeme de Alice – Rose asintió y se despidió, salí disparada hacia el pasillo y decidí tomar las escaleras, ya que el ascensor estaba ocupado, llegué a la sala de espera y vi a Ian entrando al edificio

- Hola Bells – se acercó y depositó un beso en la mejilla – ¿hoy estamos nerviositos no? – preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, le di un golpe en el hombro

- Ya no juegues – susurré, saliendo del edificio en dirección a su auto

- Pero si no estoy jugando, tus movimientos, tus ojos y tus mejillas te delatan, tienes que calmarte, recién son las siete de la mañana – dijo de pronto, subí a su auto y mire el espejo que tenía en la parte superior, tenía razón, mis mejillas estaban totalmente rojas incluso me di cuenta recién que no me había puesto un pendiente, suspiré con frustración

- Yo sé que tengo que calmarme pero estoy nerviosa no sé porque – añadí, suspirando profundamente, cerrando los ojos

- ¿Y las otras veces también te ponías así? – preguntó, subiéndose al auto, encendiendo el motor

- Más o menos, pero no de esta manera – sonreí tímidamente, me frotó el brazo y sonrió para darme ánimos, le devolví la sonrisa

- ¿lista mi querida princesa? – preguntó sonriente, moví la cabeza riendo

- ¡Anda vamos que esperas! – relinchó y empezó a narrar una corrida de caballos, reí abiertamente, sin duda Ian era el mejor amigo que tenia

…

- No puedo hacer eso Charlie, el día que se enteré de lo que hice, ella dejará de hablarme – sentí de pronto la presión de sus ojos y su enojo, y es que él tenía razón, Renné me miraba como si fuera a matarme

- ¿Te das cuenta de todo el sufrimiento que causaste en ambos? – casi gritó, poniéndose delante de mi

- Yo no fui Renné, fue él quien hizo el resto, además Bella sufría mucho por él y yo quería facilitar las cosas, Edward no era para Bella – añadí, vi a Charlie paseando por toda la habitación, murmurando quien sabe que cosas, hasta que se detuvo

- Tienes que hablar con ella, es la última posibilidad que te queda, como mejor amigo – añadió mirándome a los ojos, yo me senté por la verdad de sus palabras, y por todo lo que pasé con Bella yo no le podía seguir ocultando más esto, por ella, y más por mí, me sentía la peor persona de este mundo

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me dices? – pregunté, mirándolos a los ojos – ella está esperando a que yo aparezca, a que su mejor amigo aparezca y le cuente de su vida, que hice, y el momento en el que se entere de lo que hice ella me echará de su vida – añadí suplicante, Renné se quedó a mi lado tomándome de la mano

- Yo te entiendo Jake, pero tienes que hacerlo –

…

- ¿Cómo te va? – preguntaron de pronto, levanté la mirada y suspiré con aire suplicante

- Me caí – respondí, Ian y Emmett estallaron en risas y Rose se sentó a mi lado mirándolos mal

- ¿Cómo así que te caíste? – preguntó Emmett, todavía no aguantaba la risa – Bella estas con zapatillas – añadió, golpeó a Ian en la espalda y de nuevo estallaron en risas, los miré mal

- Si me caí – respondí de nuevo – me caí porque cierta persona me puso el pie cuando iba a mi asiento – añadí mirando mal, recordando el mal momento, de pronto Emmett se puso serio y me miró

- ¿Quién?, dime quien lo hizo voy y lo despedazo – sonreí, miré a Rose y vi que también tenía la cara de querer matar a quien lo hizo

- Lo tienes a tu lado – respondí con cara de satisfacción ya que Ian estaba con terror, Emmett volteó a verlo como si estuviera siendo exorcizado y estallo en risas, al igual que Rose, Ian me miró y levantó sus cejas sugestivamente, me molesté con todos - ¡que no lo ibas a matar! – casi grité, haciendo que los de mi alrededor voltearan a verme

- ¡No! – respondió Emmett – dime como lo haces, como haces que Bella caiga, hace tiempo que no le hago una de esas – añadió, miré mal a Ian y el sonrió, moviendo la cabeza, suspiré de alivio, una cosa era que Ian me haga bromas y otra era que Emmett las haga, soportar una broma de Emmett es como para terminar internada en la clínica

- Mas tarde en tu casa – tomé aire asustada, Emmett e Ian estrecharon las manos, levanté mi puño mostrándolo a Ian, quien me guiñó el ojo

- ¡Ya basta! – levantó la voz Rose, Emmett se calmó – ustedes son bien malos – añadió – en fin, ¿qué les toca ahora? – preguntó mirando a todos

- A Bella y a mí nos toca Inmunología ¿y a ustedes? – respondió Ian, para luego mirar a Rose y a Emmett

- A mí me toca planeamiento estratégico y es lo que más aborrezco de todo este dia – respondió Emmett, poniendo cara de enojo

- ¿Por qué, si es fácil? – preguntó Rose – si solo es gestión empresarial y ya – se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo a su bebida

- Es que no me gusta hacer planes – hizo una mueca, y todos reímos – ¿a ti Rose? –

- Ordenación territorial y metropolitana – sonrió – ¿nos vemos al final de clases? – preguntó

- Claro, porque no – respondí – ¿me acompañaran a mi cita? – pregunté mirándolos, Emmett frunció el ceño

- ¿con quién tienes cita? – preguntó molesto dando un pequeño golpe en la mesa - ¿Quién te dio permiso señorita? – todos lo miramos mal

- ¡No necesito permiso de nadie! – lo miré y saqué de paso mi lengua

- ¡Ah no!, no señorita yo te llevo – miré a Rosalie asustada, ella estaba riéndose pero ni bien la miré me miró preocupada

- No te preocupes Emmett yo la voy a llevar, en eso quedamos – intervino Ian, Rose y yo suspiramos al mismo tiempo

- Está bien – respondió Emmett - ¿y con quien te encontraras? – preguntó frunciendo más el ceño si eso es posible, parecía que sus cejas formaran una sola línea, solté un par de risitas por imaginarme a Emmett con una sola ceja - ¿de qué te ríes? – preguntó molesto

- Edward, con Edward – respondí aclarándome la garganta para evitar que la risita tonta saliera

- ¿con Edward? – preguntó, lo miré mal

- ¿Vas a seguir con tus preguntas? – pregunté, pero no me respondió, lo observé con detenimiento y vi que se había quedado en sus pensamientos

- Chicos ya es hora – dijo de pronto Ian, haciendo que lo mirara con preocupación

- ¿está bien Emmett? – pregunté a Rose, ella se encogió de hombros y nos despedimos

- ¿estás bien? – preguntó de pronto Ian cogiéndome de la mano arrastrándome a los laboratorios, asentí vagamente

- me entró más nervios – hice una mueca y nos dirigimos a clases

Entramos al laboratorio, el profesor estaba ya explicando la práctica de hoy, nos miró con mala cara y nos dejó pasar, miré el reloj que había en la pared encima de la pizarra, era como si estuviera viendo un conteo regresivo muy rápido, no quería que ese reloj marcara las cuatro de la tarde, no sé porque tenía un frenetismo con la salida de hoy. Desde la mañana sentía que hoy iba a ser un día no tan normal, empezando por el momento en el que me arregle el cabello y me puse todo este maquillaje, incluyendo el atuendo que tenía hoy, y hasta los golpes que me di. Incluso las aceleraciones del corazón que eran poco normales en mí, y más cuando alguien hablaba de Edward, sentía que el corazón salía disparado e iniciaba una carrera horrible, evitando que yo respirase con total normalidad. Suspiré una vez más miré el reloj de nuevo y caí en la cuenta que ya faltaba poco, miré a mi alrededor y todos estaban atentos a la práctica, de cuando en cuando yo miraba mi cuaderno, donde no tenía nada anotado, mi lapicero solo había servido para manchar mi mano con la tinta de este.

De pronto escuché bulla, y me di cuenta que ya todos estaban guardando sus cosas, levantándose de sus sillas y guardando el material del laboratorio

- ¿Señorita Swan puedo hablar con usted? – preguntó el profesor, yo asentí, guardé lo poco que había sacado

- Te espero afuera – susurró Ian, yo asentí y me acerqué al pupitre el profesor

- Dígame – murmuré, me miró con preocupación y soltó una buena bocanada de aire

- ¿Está usted bien? – preguntó, abrí los ojos más de lo normal y me apresuré responderle

- Si, si profesor – respondí cerrando los ojos varias veces, un tic, que de seguro no se me iba a quitar nunca, ya que este lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa

- Es que hoy la vi ausente en mi clase – sonreí con timidez – ¿sucede algo? – preguntó

- No se preocupe, problemas en casa, no volverá a suceder – el profesor asintió

- Puede retirarse, es la última vez que le paso la distracción – yo asentí nerviosa me despedí con educación y salí del laboratorio, Ian me miró expectante y moví la cabeza en señal de frustración

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté nerviosa – las cuatro y cinco – respondió él suspiré y caminamos rápido

- Ya es tarde – salimos al estacionamiento y corrimos en dirección de su auto

- ¡Bella! – de pronto escuche un grito, levanté la mirada del piso y busque a la persona que me buscaba para decirle que me buscara en otro momento, pero no la hallé, subí al auto, Ian también subió y encendió el motor - ¡Bella! – gritaron de nuevo pero con más fuerza, busque con la mirada y me di con la sorpresa de que era Jake quien gritaba mi nombre, bajé del auto con emoción y corrí hacia él

- Jacob, idiota te extrañé – lo abracé con fuerzas y él a mí, me levantó y dio unas cuantas vueltas

- Yo también te extrañé – me soltó y me cogió con fuerza entre sus brazos – tengo que hablar contigo – añadió, yo lo miré sorprendida

- ¿Y tú crees que yo no tengo qué? – pregunté indignada – te doy mi numero anota – le di mi número y él me dio el suyo – lo siento Jake ahora no podrá ser, estoy con urgencia – lo miré suplicante y el asintió – te llamo y quedamos ¿sí? – él sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla

- Nos vemos Bells – corrí haca el auto de Ian y él arrancó

- ¿Así que ese es el famoso Jake? – asentí ante su pregunta – escuche que quiere hablar contigo – me encogí de hombros – acaso no vas a hablar – negué solo con la cabeza y ambos estallamos en risas - ¿hacia dónde vamos? – preguntó

- Vamos al _Empire_ – respondí con la garganta seca, mi respiración de nuevo estaba mal, y mi corazón martilleaba a mil por hora, quería salirse de mi pecho

- Bella cálmate – susurró Ian, viéndome de reojo – si no lo haces, no te llevo – abrí los ojos más de lo normal

- ¡NO, NO! Tienes que hacerlo – respondí ante su amenaza

- Pero tienes que calmarte – asentí y me dedique a ver el paisaje, además de que Ian puso música relajante, y agradecí que lo haya hecho me sentí más tranquila, volteamos varias esquinas y a mí se me hacía infinito el trayecto conociendo que quedaba cerca

- Llegamos – susurró, yo suspiré y bajé del auto

- Gracias Ian, yo espero, o mejor a ver si lo encuentro – sonreí a medias y me despedí

- Espera Bella, yo te acompaño, te dije que quería conocerlo – yo sonreí con ganas y seguro con los ojos brillantes, esperé a que bajara del auto y fuimos al centro del _AMC Empire_, era grande con una gran fresco en el techo, las escaleras daban un aire a un gran centro comercial, era hermoso el recinto, pero lo que más me inquietaba de todo esto era que al buscarlo con la mirada, no lo encontraba por ningún lado, y eran las de las cuatro y veinte

- A lo mejor ya se fue – susurré con tristeza mirando a Ian, pasó un brazo por mi espalda y frotó mi brazo

- No puede, un buen caballero debe esperar aunque la dama tarde más de lo debido – sonreí ante su gentileza y seguí buscando con la mirada, pero de pronto sonó el celular de Ian, éste contestó y levantó la cejas, me miró con preocupación

- Está bien yo le digo – hizo una mueca y colgó

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté con preocupación

- Me acaba de llamar Alice – respondió, lo miré con la cejas levantadas, pero al ver que no contestaba empecé a buscar de nuevo a Edward con la mirada – él no vendrá Bella -

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aqui actualizando de nuevo<strong>_

_**espero que les guste este capitulo, y voy de nuevo con la inspiración**_

_**en fin**_

_**¿merezco reviews?**_

_**espero que si... **_

**_y aunque no haya yo seguiré actualizando seguido_**

**_las quiero!_**

**_Atte. Amyel_**


	11. Misión

**_Gracias a S. Meyer por crear estos maravillosos personajes!... sin ellos no habria ni inspiración... y lo mas importante una Saga a la cual seguir..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Secuela de la historia

**"El chico de la clase de Arte"**

_"quien diría que después de varios años dos personas que se quieren se encuentren inesperadamente, y no solo una vez, sino muchas... ¿casualidad? o es que ellos están destinados a terminar juntos"_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 10<strong>

**MISIÓN**

* * *

><p>La cara de confusión que miraba en el espejo, era muy diferente a la cara que hace pocas semanas había nacido, este rostro era frio, indiferente, pálida y la mirada vacía, llena de decepción; maquillé un poco más mis parpados con un color oscuro y agregue un poco el delineador, volví a mirar mi rostro, el maquillaje no cambiaba ninguna de mis emociones y más cuando quería rotundamente ocultarlos…<p>

- Bells, Ian llegó – anunciaron detrás de la puerta, suspiré me acerqué a la cama para recoger el bolso y al escritorio por algunos libros, salí de mi habitación, Rosalie me miraba con una sonrisa tímida y Alice estaba alcanzándome una manzana y un vaso de jugo

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó la rubia, sonreí

- Estoy bien Rose, estoy bien, sigo viviendo – respondí, y es que estas últimas semanas ellas estaban muy preocupadas por mí, todas sabíamos las consecuencias que esto traía, que él me haya ilusionado durante semanas para que volviera a desaparecer de nuevo, para que cuando yo haya terminado de formar mi barrera de aislamiento él regresara a mí para destruirlo todo y dejarme de nuevo en el piso, porque era así como me sentía, sentía que de nuevo ya no tenía esperanzas, sentía que todavía seguía muriendo por él y eso era muy malo para mi

- ¿Bella? – preguntó Alice, acercándose a mí – nena límpiate las lágrimas, no llores por él – añadió, asentí lentamente sequé mis lágrimas con el pañuelo que me tendía Rose, sonreí por inercia, aun tenia a mis amigas conmigo

- Nenas, vino el sexy-oso – de pronto se escuchó un estruendo en la puerta, un grito de Alice siendo levantada, al poco rato Emmett apretujándome entre sus brazos para terminar dando un profundo beso a Rosalie

- Iaag – dijimos en coro Alice y yo – tienen mi habitación si quieren – sugirió la duende, Emmett abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y jaló a Rose, abrí la boca matándome de la risa y con los ojos bien abierto

- ¡NO EMMETT ESTABA BROMEANDO! – Alice corría detrás de la feliz pareja y no paraba de repetir que era una broma - ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! – gritó de nuevo apareciendo un Emmett decepcionado, estaba muerta de la risa

- ¿Mi pequeña saltamontes como estas? – preguntó acariciándome la cabeza, lo miré de reojo, quitando sus manazas de mi cabeza

- Estoy bien Emm, tranquilo – respondí sonriendo, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla – Ian me espera, tengo que volar – añadí, Emmett me cogió con los brazos haciéndome gritar

- ¡Emmett bájala! – gritó Rose

- Ella dijo que tenía que volar, solo la ayudo – grité con más fuerza a medida que nos acercábamos a la ventana

- Tirándola por el balcón solo conseguirás que se mate – Alice le dio un tremendo pellizco en el trasero haciendo que me suelte y me golpee la cabeza - ¡Vez la golpeaste! – me ayudaron a levantarme, y Emmett mientras se reía se sobaba el trasero

- Me voy, adiós – salí tirando la puerta sin despedirme de nadie y corrí escaleras abajo, ya que el ascensor estaba ocupado y se hacía tarde, salí de la recepción y vi a Ian recostado en el auto esperándome con una sonrisa

- Escuche gritos – dijo de pronto recibiéndome con una abrazo, suspiré riéndome por las ocurrencias del oso

- Emm que casi me avienta por la ventana – él rió me abrió la puerta y subimos al auto – ¿puedo poner música? – pregunté con una de esas grandes sonrisas para conquistar

- Esa sonrisa no funciona conmigo – añadió soltando una carcajada – ponla – asentí y busque su iPod conectándola al equipo del auto, reproduciendo como primera canción una melodía lenta, y casi triste, llevándome al funesto día de mi segunda decepción

- _"Tengo que regresar a casa" – dije de pronto con la vista al vacío – olvidé algo – añadí caminando a la salida_

- _"¡Bella!" – llamaron pero no hice caso – "¿Bella estas bien?" – preguntó Ian_

- _"Si" – respondí – "porque no iba a estarlo" – añadí con una sonrisa, él me miró por un instante más y luego abrió la puerta, entre al auto y mi sonrisa automáticamente se borró, mis ojos estaban convirtiéndose en agua, y mi garganta no aguantaba más el nudo que había en ella, no me di cuenta que Ian ya estaba conduciendo –" a casa" – solo dije y cerré los ojos para adormecer el dolor_

- ¿Qué clases te toca ahora? – preguntó mi amigo sacándome de mis pensamientos, lo miré interrogante

- ¿No tenemos la misma clase? – pregunté estrechando los ojos, Ian me miró de reojo y encogió sus hombros, levante mis cejas y suspiré – tenemos molecular – respondí, cambié la canción que estaba sonando en ese momento por otra más movida

- ¿Y que tal te fue en tu cita con Jane? – pregunté, con una sonrisa, volteé a verlo porque no respondía al instante, y me quedé observando como sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas y relucía una sonrisa tímida, volví a suspirar, era obvio que bien, ¿Quién no querría tener una cita con una chica perfecta? – ¿y bien? – volví a preguntar

- Nos fue bien Bells, ¿Por qué la pregunta? – lo miré de reojo y él me estaba observando, me encogí de hombros

- Pensé que éramos amigos – respondí, soltó una carcajada, lo miré mal, crucé mis brazos casi murmurando, no me di cuenta que habíamos estacionado hace un buen rato

- ¿Te parece si hoy nos faltamos a las primeras clases? – lo miré interrogante, él sonrió y se encogió de hombros

- ¿estás loco? – respondí con una pregunta, de nuevo se encogió de hombros, asentí y él salió del carro, yo no quise bajar porque estaba haciendo demasiado frio, pero de inmediato él me sacó del carro y me jaló de un brazo

- Vamos a ir a un lugar "calentito" – dijo de pronto, yo me reí por su expresión, después de semanas escuchaba otra risa sincera como la de la mañana y como hace pocos días empecé a hacerlo, y como mis amigas sonrieron llenas de felicidad y con los ojos brillantes porque había soltado una carcajada

- ¿A tu cama? – pregunté de pronto, paramos a medio camino me miró interrogante, cuando de pronto vi un brillo malicioso - ¡bájame! – grité con todas mis fuerzas ya que me había cargado como un costal en su hombro – ¡Ian bájame! – volví a gritar, pero él no hacía caso, solo reía y reía sin parar, hasta que de pronto paramos en un lugar, y me votó al piso

- ¡mira! – dijo de pronto emocionado, evitando que le diera un golpe por cómo me había votado al piso, dirigí la mirada hacia donde él veía dándome una sorpresa

…

Ian se había ido por comida a la cafetería, y me había dejado sola con la pequeña laguna que había en los campos de la facultad, suspiré, hacia frio pero hacia verlo como una paraje más, esos de los Alpes Suizos, mire directo al agua cristalina, y suspiré, ¿cuánto más?

- _¿Qué paso? – escuché una voz detrás de la puerta_

- _Se tuvo que ir, pregunté en dirección, y me dijeron que no estaba registrado – respondió otra voz, suspiré todo era mentira_

- _Ese idiota me las va a pagar – añadió la voz de Ian - ¿Cómo puede hacerle esto? – de pronto escuche pasos aproximarse, y cerré los ojos, limpié la lagrima que había escapado de mi ojo derecho y respiré hondo, acompasando mi respiración_

- _¿Todavía sigue durmiendo? – preguntó Emmett preocupado, no respondieron pero cerraron la puerta, cuando de pronto escuché el timbre de la puerta, se escuchó un poco de bulla y luego todo volvió a silenciarse, decidí que iría a la cocina por una manzana, y mis pensamientos fueron mas allá de mis emociones, aquellos pensamientos que se sumergieron antes en un amor que ya no valía la pena, que no era capaz de arriesgarse por alguien, una persona que no era capaz de admitir lo que sentía no valía la pena, cogí la manzana y giré para regresar a mi habitación, cuando cuatro pares de ojos no paraban de mirarme_

- _¿Qué? – pregunté, masticando la manzana _

- _¿Estás bien? – preguntó Rose, yo asentí, terminé de masticar mi manzana_

- _Estoy bien – añadí con una sonrisa que estaba segura no llegaba a mi ojos - ¿Quién era? – pregunté, todos se dieron una mirada significativa, pero nadie habló después de una largo silencio_

- _Era Aston, dijo que Ian tendría que guardar su coche en el garaje del edificio porque nevó, le dijimos que no había ningún problema, por eso acordamos que se quedara hasta que pase la tormenta – asentí pasé por si lado y volví a meterme a mi cama_

Volví a la realidad, miré el agua, y se había vuelto turbia y se movía, un par de pájaros estaban dándose un baño con agua muy helada, ¿Cómo se sentiría entrar a un lago congelado, moriría?; pero no hubo tiempo de respuesta, ya que un viento muy helado sopló, tuve que cerrar la capucha alrededor de mi cuello y levantarme, al mismo tiempo que Ian corría con un par de tazas de café

- Vamos, hace mucho frio – dije, el asintió tendiéndome la taza, fuimos a su auto y prendimos la calefacción, tomando el café a gusto, la lluvia de nuevo comenzó y otra canción lenta apareció, y de inmediato Ian la cantó, admirando la belleza de su voz

- No sabía que cantabas muy bien – añadí, él se encogió de hombros dándome una sonrisa, y siguió cantando, era la primera vez que veían a Ian, no solo como un amigo, sino como un hombre más, un hombre puede llegar a gustarme demasiado

….

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, incluso la sensación de vértigo apareció de nuevo, mi corazón no paraba de martillear, y todo me indicaba que estaba paseando como león enjaulado, esperando la respuesta de mi jefe; ¿pero acaso todo podía suceder de pronto?; siempre me hacia esa pregunta, ¿acaso todo estaba en contra de mí? Y entonces la respuesta apareció a mi mente, si fuera así no tendría esta oportunidad de convertirme en el mejor

- Es tu primera misión, ya acabamos la reunión y todos votaron por ti, ¿estas disponible? – preguntó, sabía que esa pregunta no era como hace un segundo lo estaba imaginando, esa pregunta era una prueba mas

- Estoy dispuesto a cumplirla – afirmé con determinación

- Edward – dijo de pronto mi jefe – te estamos dando esta misión porque lograste una pre-calificación perfecta – añadió con una sonrisa, increíble era la primera vez que veía sonreír a mi jefe – lo más importante aquí es atrapar al que estamos buscando, es muy peligroso Edward, tienes que tener mucho cuidado, Black y Whiterdale te acompañarán – fruncí mi ceño

- ¿Es una broma verdad? – pregunté aturdido ante la mención de ese apellido

- ¿crees que es una broma? – preguntó una voz detrás de mí, volteé y lo agarré del cuello de su camisa

- No quiero trabajar con este bastardo – susurré mirándolo directamente a los ojos

- Créeme ya somos dos – añadió él

- Suéltalo ya Cullen – añadió otra voz entrado por la puerta principal, lo solté y me dirigí a mi jefe – no puede ser esto posible – no me respondió y salió de la sala, esto iba a ser el infierno, volví con mucha fuerza a arremeterlo con los mis manos en su cuello

- Tenías que meterte en donde no te llaman – susurré, cuando de pronto sus ojos se tornaron mas oscuros

- Y tú no tendrías que haber dado señales de vida – añadió, lo solté por segunda vez y comencé a caminar de nuevo de una lado a otro en la sala, James solo miraba la escena, hasta que decidió hablar

- No me importa si se llevan, no me importa que otras cosas haya pasado anteriormente, tenemos que acabar con esta misión – ambos asentimos, nos dio unas hojas con los perfiles que estábamos buscando _"no pueden saber cuál es tu punto débil"_ de pronto apareció en mi mente esa frase, a lo mejor todo estaría bien si estaba lejos de ella, así no la pondría en peligro y mucho menos a mis amigos, pero al mismo tiempo no soportaba trabajar con Jacob a mi lado…

* * *

><p><strong><em>A continuación subo el siguiente capítulo :)<em>**


	12. Demetri

**_Gracias a S. Meyer por crear estos maravillosos personajes!... sin ellos no habria ni inspiración... y lo mas importante una Saga a la cual seguir..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Secuela de la historia

**"El chico de la clase de Arte"**

_"quien diría que después de varios años dos personas que se quieren se encuentren inesperadamente, y no solo una vez, sino muchas... ¿casualidad? o es que ellos están destinados a terminar juntos"_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 11<strong>

**DEMETRI**

* * *

><p>- <em>¡Bella! – grité, persiguiéndola, ella corría sin cesar, escondiéndose entre los árboles, de vez en cuando como una niña sacaba la lengua y se balanceaba en los árboles, haciendo que las hojas secas cayesen – ¡no corras tan rápido! – volví a gritar, pero ella continuó corriendo hasta que se cayó, paré súbitamente y volví a tomar carrera para alcanzarla<em>

- _¡Auch! – escuché un quejido mientras me aproximaba cada vez más, me agaché para ver si se había lastimado, pues ella todavía estaba sentada en el piso – creo que solo me doblé el pie – dijo de pronto, haciendo que levantara mi vista a sus ojos, ella sonrió ingenuamente y sacó de nuevo su lengua, quiso levantarse pero no la dejé_

- _¡eres traviesa! – afirmé, haciéndola echar en el pasto – recibirás tu castigo – dije de pronto con voz seductora, ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y empecé a hacerle cosquillas_

- _¡basta! ¡basta! – gritó ella, su risa retumbaba en el aire, mientras otras personas volteaban a vernos – ¡estoy a punto de orinarme! – volvió a gritar, me detuve y solté una carcajada – demasiada información – susurró, se sentó y se arregló el cabello, me acomodé a su lado y vimos el pequeño lago del parque que había en los suburbios, donde nuestros padres vivían_

- _¿Qué piensas? – pregunté, ella volteó a mirarme y luego devolvió la vista hacia el lago, suspiró y el viento meció sus cabellos, acomodándoselos de nuevo, se acomodó en el césped_

- _¿Por qué te fuiste? – preguntó, fruncí mi ceño y ella vio que estaba confundido – me refiero a ese día, en el aeropuerto – añadió, levanté mis cejas y suspiré, mis pensamientos viajaron a través del tiempo, quizás no tan pocos meses pero las cosas malas siempre las enterraba muy en el fondo de mi mente_

- _Estabas abrazada a Jacob – susurré, Bella fijó su mirada en la mía y me interrogo silenciosamente – no lo sé – añadí_

- _No solo es por eso – refutó ella - ¿Por qué Edward? – preguntó – quiero saber – añadió con la mirada todavía puesta sobre mi_

- _Ya te dije, no lo sé – volví a responder, esquivando su mirada _

- _Esa no es respuesta – volvió a refutar, levantándose y empezando a pasear como león enjaulado, la vi una y otra vez, miraba como iba de un lado a otro quizás entendiendo la respuesta que le daba – en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, jamás te molestó que Jacob me abrazara, o que me llevara al centro de idiomas o que camináramos juntos, si no me equivoco él te agradaba – añadió, se agachó y me miró fijamente de nuevo, cogiéndome el rostro con ambas manos – de verdad quiero saber que hay detrás de todo esto – _

_Dudé en responder que había detrás de ese día en el aeropuerto, dudé en decirle que hubo luego que nosotros rompiéramos nuestra relación, y no solo era Jacob, eran todas las cosas que sucedían, mi preparación como agente especial, y no solo era nuestra relación, la relación con mis padres también se había roto, en especial con mi madre, mi hermano y mis mejores amigos, pero lo que más dolía era Bella, ella siempre había sido todo para mí, desde que la conocí, llenó las expectativas de todo lo que había conocido, sin querer nos acercamos, y lo mismo digo ahora, sin querer no alejamos…_

- _No lo sé Bells – volví a responder, ella dejó de sujetarme la cara y se levantó de nuevo, mas frustrada que antes, suspiró fuerte y se volvió a sentar_

- _¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – preguntó mirando al horizonte_

Escuché pasos muy cerca del vestidor y la puerta se abrió, me levanté del asiento y continué vistiéndome, volteé a ver quién era, pero cometí un error al hacerlo, Black se estaba desvistiendo, suspiré con frustración, cerré la puerta de mi locker muy fuerte y salí de ahí, recorrí los pasillos de la institución y me acerqué a dirección, por la ventana vi como Denali cogía un informe y se sorprendía por el caso que tenía entre manos

- ¿Qué de nuevo? – pregunté entrando a la habitación, cogí una vaso y me serví un café cargado esperando su respuesta, pero ya que no respondía me acerqué a ella

- Violación, asesino en serie, lo típico – respondió, dando vuelta a la página, siguió leyendo el informe

- ¿Problemas mentales? – pregunté dando un sorbo a mi café, ella asintió y siguió leyendo

- Lo más terrorífico que leí en mi vida – suspiró tirando el informe, me senté y lo cogí – escoge a sus víctimas por internet, es decir las contacta, las conoce saca un poco de información y da con ellas en donde sea que estén, el caso está parado – asentí y leí el informe, datos y antecedentes, al parecer había pasado por una clínica psiquiátrica pero lo soltaron después de pocos meses

- ¿Estás en el caso? – pregunté, mirándola, ella asintió bebiendo su taza de café - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté ella suspiró mirando al techo, acomodándose en el sofá

- No podemos dar con él, solo ataca a chicas entre 18 y 25 años por internet y al parecer solo aquellas que trabajan de niñeras o como empleadas de servicio – hice una mueca, el caso se estaba enredando y no estaba en ello, estaba esperando órdenes superiores para ir a otro caso, pero me hubiera gustado ayudar en este, de pronto se me vino a la mente los rostros de Alice, Rose, Bella

- Tienen que – respondí, no quería pensar en si aquel sujeto estaba próximo a ellas, Irina asintió, se levantó del asiento y abrió la puerta

- Cullen te llaman – dijeron de pronto, me levante y salí de la habitación, corrí un poco por el pasillo y llegué a la habitación de mi jefe

- Tenemos algo – dijo de pronto, cogiendo las hojas que acababa de imprimir – por ahora no se mueve de San Francisco, Black y tu viajaran hoy, Whiterdale y nos cuantos hombres estaremos aquí, ustedes conocen la ciudad – añadió, Jacob y yo asentimos – tenemos que encontrar a este hombre - recibí la siguiente hoja y me sorprendí, porque lo conocía muy bien – si lo encontramos a él, encontramos a toda la banda – pasé la hoja a Jacob y éste también reaccionó de la misma manera, ambos nos miramos y asentimos – Black, Cullen los espero en dos semanas – salimos de la habitación y cada uno se fue a su casa

Llegué a mi departamento, y calenté la comida que había dejado la ama de llaves, si no fuera por mi mamá moriría de hambre, miré por la ventana la ciudad, todavía fría y la gabardina no me protegía muy bien del frio, encendí la calefacción y me senté en el sofá para mirar un rato la televisión, coloqué el plato de sopa en la mesita pero de pronto tocaron el timbre, me levanté tirando el control en el sofá y abrí la puerta, dándome con una sorpresa, Jacob estaba pisando mi departamento, sin invitación entró y tiró el paquete encima de la mesa que había en la sala

- Dejaron esto en mi departamento – asentí y cerré la puerta, él entró y se sentó en el sofá – ¿estas consciente de a quien tenemos que atrapar no? – preguntó, suspiré y me acerqué a la mesa para coger el paquete

- Estoy más que consciente – respondí, rompí el sobre y saqué lo que estaba dentro - ¿nuevas identidades? – pregunté, solté una risa por el nuevo nombre, y leí las instrucciones, una de ellas decía que tenía que dejarme crecer la barba, al menos estaba en proceso – ¿sabes que será difícil no? – pregunté mientras me acercaba al sillón y me sentaba

- Si lo sé, pero tenemos que hacerlo – respondió bufé, claro que teníamos que hacerlo y más ahora que todavía seguía en movimientos sucios - ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – levanté las cejas ante su pregunta y empecé a comer la sopa antes que se enfriara, asentí - ¿Por qué te mostraste ante ella? – tosí un poco con lo poco de comida que tenía en mi boca, tragué y me aliste para responder

- La extrañaba, ¿tu? – pregunté, él se encogió de hombros y tosió – no me digas que no lo hiciste, vi cómo te acercaste a ella y la abrazaste con todas tus fuerzas cuando estaba con su amigo – él asintió volviendo a encogerse de hombros

- Si tú no te alejabas de ella, yo lo hubiera hecho por ti, de nuevo – bufé, dejé el plato de sopa y me recargue en el sofá – eran ordenes Edward, solo estaba cumpliendo, además mientras estabas en la escuela de arte cumpliendo tu misión, te deje en el contestador que tenías los días contados – yo asentí, él tenía razón, siempre tenía la razón

- No entiendo porque siempre proteges mis espaldas – anuncié, él negó con la cabeza, se levantó del sofá y se sirvió un poco de whisky

- No lo hago por ti, lo hago por ella – yo asentí, otro punto a favor, terminó el vaso de golpe y salió del departamento no sin antes dejarme algo en claro – tenemos que atrapar a Demetri a como dé lugar, nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto – dicho esto cerró la puerta y me dejó sumido en mis pensamientos

_De nuevo las hojas estaban cayendo de aquél día, mientras veía a Bella jugar con Jacob, no podía acercarme a ella, muy irónico, la protegía alejándome de ella, y solo era Jacob quien velaba por ella estando a su lado, escuchaba su risa por entre los árboles y como sus ojos brillaban cada vez que soltaba una carcajada_

- _¡No deberías estar aquí! – dijo de pronto alguien detrás de mí, volteé y Demetri cogió mi brazo, pero de inmediato hice que me soltara, soltó una risotada, giré la vista y Jacob se alejaba con Bella de aquel lugar – ¿sabías que chicas como ella valen oro? – preguntó, soltando otra risa, vi como dos personas se aproximaban a él, y sonreían socarronamente – no solo como acompañantes, incluso podrían servir como muy buenas amantes – levanté el puño para golpearlo pero un sujeto se interpuso_

- _¿estas vigilándola? – pregunté, mirando a los otros sujetos que estaban con él, los observé detenidamente y supuse que no tenían más que dos o tres años más que nosotros - ¿Por qué haces esto? – volví a preguntar, se acercó y me dio un golpe_

- _Te dije que me la pagarías Cullen – dicho esto se fue, cogí mi mejilla y limpié la sangre que salía de mi labio partido_

- _¡Ni con amenazas podrás separarme de ella, ¿lo sabes? – grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero la única respuesta que escuché fue otra carcajada – juega limpio italiano – susurré, pero no obtuve respuesta, ni la de los tipos ni la de Jacob ni la de Bella_

Ahora Dimitri se había convertido en uno más de la mafia, desde el día en el que amenazo con raptarla porque pagarían bien por Bella, así él logró vengarse de mí, pero ni aun asi, ella ni Alice ni Rosalie estuvieron en peligro, siempre las protegí de lejos, y aunque Emmett y Jasper estuvieran protegiéndolas de mí, indirectamente tenía el apoyo de Jacob, aunque él si pudiera acercarse a Bella. De pronto el teléfono sonó, me levanté del sillón, haciendo que el plato con la poca sopa que había se esparciera en toda la mesa, cogí el auricular y contesté

- Diga – al otro lado, escuché la voz de mi madre, llamándome desesperadamente

- ¡Edward, Edward son los padres de Alice, al parecer hubo un atentado en Suiza! – mi alma terminó de caer al piso, y me senté en el sillón, aclarando mi mente y tratando de asimilar la noticia

- Mamá, no podré estar ahí, lo siento – mi madre sollozó al otro lado – mamá, vuelvo a San Francisco, todavía no puedo decir nada a los chicos hasta que logremos el cometido, apoya a Alice en todo lo que puedas, y hazle saber que la quiero como si fuera mi hermana – terminé la llamada y desconecté el cable del teléfono, por ahora no mas llamadas

Alisté mi maleta y lo poco que llevaría, dejé las llaves del departamento en seguridad, anunciando que saldré por pocas semanas y dejando en claro que por ahora estoy bajo el nombre de Anthony Plat, el de seguridad asintió, haciendo caso a todas mis instrucciones y anotando unas cuantas; salí en un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto, otro de mis más grandes errores; ir al aeropuerto era como volver años atrás y revivir lo que pasó un día, cuando quería recuperar a Bella y dejar todo por ella; iba a estudiar Arquitectura como Jasper lo hacía, y así solo poder velar por ella, estar a su lado, pero no, el momento de aquel día se interpuso en todos mis planes para con ella

- _¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Emmett, corriendo detrás de mí, no hice caso y seguí corriendo - ¡Edward! – volvió a llamar, volteé_

- _Al aeropuerto Emmett, quiero saber si ella todavía me quiere, porque yo la amo – giré de nuevo para salir a la calle en busca de un taxi, pero de pronto la mano de mi hermano me detuvo_

- _Haz las cosas bien Edward – jamás lo había escuchado tan serio, tiró las llaves del auto de papá y tiró una hoja – no creo que te paren Edward, pero por si acaso un permiso – sonrió socarronamente y golpeó mi espalda – ve por ella hermano – corrí hacia el garaje y saqué a toda velocidad el auto, por la carretera solo veía autos pasar a toda velocidad, estuve tentado para ir a casa de Bella, pero supuse que ya estaría en el aeropuerto_

_Cuando llegué al lugar, lo estacioné como pude, bajé y corrí por todo el estacionamiento, me acordé que Alice y Rose estaban hablando sobre en qué puerta ella estaría, así que busque el letrero y di con ella, de lejos la vi, tenía el cabello suelto con las puntas enrolladas, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus padres estaban con ella, su hermano cogía a su pequeña hermana, su madre sujetaba una y otra vez el rostro, diciéndole varias cosas y ella solo rodaba los ojos_

- _Última llamada del vuelo 10420 con destino a Nueva York, pasajeros sírvase abordar por la puerta de embarque numero dos – escuché como ella ya cogía las pocas cosas que llevaba, y corrí porque quería alcanzarla_

_Ella entró a la sala de embarque y yo corrí para hablar con ella, pero los de seguridad no me dejaron, ni porque les dije que iría a despedirme de mi amor verdadero, no aceptaron y una pequeña lagrima desesperada apareció en mi rostro, salí del aeropuerto y vi a mis padres recargados en el auto_

- _¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunté limpiándome las pocas lagrimas que surcaban mis mejillas, maldición, y así dicen que los hombres no lloran_

- _¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó mi padre dándome un golpe en la espalda, hice una mueca y me apoyé en el capó del carro con la mirada en el piso_

- _No alcancé – contesté, subí al auto y esperé a que ellos subieran, cuando lo hicieron mi padre me dio un sobre en blanco, lo abrí y leí su contenido, había sido aceptado para ser reclutado en el FBI_

- _Edward no vayas – dijo de pronto mi madre, levanté la mirada y vi como sus ojos suplicantes a punto de desbordar lagrimas me pedían que no vaya – si vas nunca más te veré, no sabré en que momento podré llamarte, por favor hijo – rogó, suspiré, dejé la carta a un costado y apoyé mi cabeza en mis rodillas no sabía que hacer_

- _Mamá, si Bella me aceptaba de nuevo, yo estudiaría Arquitectura en Nueva York, dejaría esto de ser agente y todo estaría bien – susurré_

- _Ve por ella Edward – susurró mi madre sonriendo – hijo, no lo digo porque no quiera que seas agente, si no lo digo porque ser agente es estar alejado de la familia, de la mujer que amas, no quiero que te pase eso Edward – bajé la vista al piso y suspiré mas fuerte – aquí tengo un boleto de avión para alcanzar a Bella en Nueva York –levanté la vista de nuevo posando la mirada en el ticket – ve – dijo de pronto mi padre, lo cogí y salí del auto_

Regresé de nuevo a la realidad, buscaba a Jacob con la mirada pero no lo encontraba, seguí abriéndome paso ante demasiada multitud, pero en ningún lugar lo veía, hasta que sentí que alguien tropezaba conmigo

- Demasiado ingenuo, ¿quieres ir a la policía? – pregunté, vi en las manos de aquel sujeto que mi billetera estaba siendo guardada en su gabardina – devuélvela – sin más lo devolvió y se fue corriendo

- ¡Cullen! – dijo alguien detrás de mí, Black estaba esperándome, con un abrigo negro, muy abrigado

- Que hay – saludé y el asintió

- Estos son los ticketes, solo tenemos que esperar media hora – yo asentí y buscamos asientos muy cerca a la puerta donde nos tocaba embarcar, de pronto me dio ganas de saber mas

- ¿Qué hacías aquí cuando Bella llegó? – pregunté, mirándolo, él me miró, levantó una ceja y suspiró – solo quiero saberlo –

- Te dije que ambos estábamos saliendo – se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo a la taza de café que tenía entre sus manos

- ¿Solo por eso? – pregunté incrédulo - ¡que! ¿y luego regresaste a San Francisco? – volví a preguntar, él se encogió de hombros

- Jacob, ese día en el aeropuerto, si te dije que vine por Bella, no fue un error, realmente vine solo por ella, para que pudiésemos arreglar las cosas y trasladarme a estudiar arquitectura, realmente tenía mi vida planeada con ella, pero no entiendo porque te metiste ese día, si no lo hubieras hecho, no me hubieras visto aquí – afirmé, él asintió y dio otro sorbo a su café, esperé un buen momento y luego me resigné, era muy difícil sacar las cosas a Jacob y en especial con respecto a Bella; pero de pronto él habló pero muy bajo

- Si me interpuse entre ustedes, solo fue por ella – dijo de pronto, fruncí mi ceño y el asintió – como sabía lo que pasaba entre Demetri y tú, que cuando te separaste de ella y no solo lo digo por aquella mocosa que me cae mal, sino porque llegó un momento en el que Bella estuvo muy mal; unos amigos me dijeron ese mismo día que se habían metido en un negocio muy turbio y el nombre de Dimitri apareció, decían que era demasiado peligroso y tenía muchas influencias, teniendo la edad que tenía… - escuché como me relataba todo lo que sucedió y como aquél bastardo estaba metido en todo esto, pero pensé en lo que él era capaz de hacer… tomó otro sorbo y miro la hora, todavía teníamos un poco de tiempo y continuó

- Empecé a investigar un poco sobre el linaje de Demetri, decía que era de buena familia así como poderosa, supuse que él se hartó de ser niño bueno y por eso se metió en este tipo de cosas, aquellos amigos que se metieron con él, tuvieron que salir del país, y aun así, los hombres de aquel para quien trabajaba Demetri, los encontraron y hace un par de años murieron inexplicablemente, otros amigos me dijeron que tú, imbécil por supuesto, te habías metido en problemas con él, nunca creí que fuese por ella – asentí, dando por entendido que había llegado a lo que había entre Bella y yo, él respiró profundo y continuó hablando – así que también estuve dispuesto a estar muy cerca de ella, no solo porque me necesitaba si no porque al observar que tú ya no seguías con ella por protegerla, era mi turno, así indirectamente te ayudaba, aunque ella no supiera los motivos reales –

- Pero sigo sin entender porque te metiste ese día – él asintió y dio otro sorbo a su bebida

- Ya había recibido mi carta para reclutarme como agente especial, quería atraparlo a como dé lugar, las aspiraciones de estudiar ingeniería industrial se habían acabado porque veía que aquel sujeto se metía en todo y estaba arruinando todo, tenía las mejores calificaciones para entrar invicto; cuando fui a la dirección que me dijeron para recoger un sobre, oí como unos hombres hablaban de Bella y el aeropuerto, tanto en San Francisco y aquí, cuando llegué al aeropuerto en San Francisco, supe que ella ya estaba en el avión, porque tu corrías con ticket en la mano, de otra no me quedo, coger el vuelo que llegaría antes del de Bella y el tuyo, así que lo tomé y efectivamente llegue antes, solo minutos en los que Bella entraba para irse al departamento que había comprado sus padres, vi que te querías acercar y la abracé, pero al abrazarla también me di cuenta que Demetri estaba detrás de ti, observando la escena, y ya tu sabes el resto de la historia – finalizó, él se paró del asiento y salió con su equipaje de mano hacia la puerta, era momento de ingresar

Como olvidar aquel día en este mismo aeropuerto, cuando la vi, y me quise acercar, me vio y me quiso hablar, y cuando los vi juntos, pero no imagine que Demetri estaba tras mis pasos y los suyos, así como también recuerdo cuando lo cogí en el momento que ya se iba y le pregunte si había algo entre él y Bella, y Jacob solo respondió que estaban saliendo y que no me metiera…

Me levanté del asiento y cogí mis cosas, corrí por la puerta de embarque y me uní a la fila que Jacob estaba formando, era tiempo de abrir nuevos caminos, volver de nuevo a San Francisco, no por devolver los recuerdos que quedaron inmortalizados en aquellos lugares por donde pasábamos, sino por atrapar al que deshizo nuestra vida, y por Bella lo haría…

* * *

><p><strong><em>hola de nuevo, este capitulo ya lo tenia hecho asi que solo cumplo la misión de subirlo... si hay algún error por fa mandenme PM o reviews siii?.. las quiero!<em>**

**_ufff.. aquí actualizando de nuevo... aunque la historia de amor de mi vida se este terminando estoy aqui... y ojala me tengan mas seguido_**

**_muchas gracias a las que dejaron sus reviews!_**

**_Tecupi gracias por dejar tus constantes reviews!_**

**_iga emo 12L; vivORD'Cs, zumi, anitadehale934, catha, barbara, magtam1830, karenchu, nany87, ... gracias también_**

**_y muchas mas... perdón por no mencionarlas a todas las que me dejaron review a lo largo de la historia.. estoy en una cabina y me da miedo caminar en las noches por la calle es peligroso... u.u... en fin.._**

**_nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, espero que con este haya aclarado un montón ... _**

**_Atte. amyel!_**


	13. De vuelta San Francisco

_Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos (lastima) son de la asombrosa S Meyer yo solo los adapto a esta loca historia =)_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 12<strong>

**DE VUELTA SAN FRANCISCO**

* * *

><p>Regresar a clases era muy difícil, y más cuando uno se acostumbra a dormir hasta altas horas de la tarde, abrí los ojos por inercia y acomode mis brazos debajo de mi cabeza, mire al techo, que por cierto necesitaba un pintado, y suspiré una vez más, a estas alturas, ya no sabía si me estaba desinflando o si realmente necesitaba respirar aire puro, las cosas habían dado un giro muy muy peligroso, primero, Ian empezaba a gustarme, segundo, Ian no se fijaba en mí, tercero, ¡él estaba en citas!, ¡a que chica le gusta un chico que está en citas!, supongo que a nadie, pero a mi si, al menos era original en ello, reí internamente por mi broma, claro, amaba burlarme de mi<p>

- Llegarás tarde a la facultad – entró Rose a mi habitación, vestida con un pantalón de buzo y una sudadera bastante ancha, la capucha cubría gran parte de su rostro y unas zapatillas mojadas por la lluvia de la ciudad, y aquí va la siguiente pregunta ¿a quién se le ocurre correr en plena lluvia? – solo a mi Bella – respondió Rosalie, analizando mis gestos y mi mirada, sonreí

- Realmente me asustas – respondí, sentándome en la cama y poniéndome las pantuflas – solo Alice responde de esa manera – ella rió y se sentó en una silla para tomar su botella de agua – ¿por cierto sabes algo de Alice? – pregunté, recogiendo mi ropa de baño y entrando a la regadera

- Aun no, ayer en la noche la llamé, pero no contestó – respondió, soltando un largo suspiro, a veces nos daba tanta rabia no acompañar a Alice en estos momentos, pero nada podíamos hacer, solo la acompañamos a reconocer los cuerpos que habían sido repatriados a San Francisco y ya, nos votó como si toda la ciudad fuera su casa, incluso nos compró los boletos de avión y nos embarcó, me sentía muy mal estando en Nueva York y no en San Francisco junto a ella – aun no entiendo porque no nos quiere a su lado, si siempre estuvimos con ella – añadió Rosalie, levantando la voz para que pudiera oír detrás de la puerta

- Sabes que Alice a veces es extraña, pero ya me harté – salí de la ducha con la toalla envuelta en mi cuerpo – iremos de nuevo a San Francisco, al diablo las clases – añadí, Rosalie abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa y rió asintiendo con ganas

- Esa es Bells, le diré a Emmett para ir, todavía están las casas, felizmente no las vendieron – añadió con entusiasmo, pero al poco rato paro de hablar sosteniéndose en el marco de la puerta - ¿pero y las clases? – preguntó, yo suspiré derrotada

- Yo tengo un plan para no ir a clases – abrimos los ojos súbitamente ante la voz de Emmett que entraba a mi habitación, haciendo que yo me tapara con la sabana

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Rosalie frunciendo su ceño, tapando los ojos de su gorila

- Todavía no hay que reportarnos, y le decimos a Carlisle el plan de ir a visitar a Alice y nos dará justificación médica y ya – Rose dejó caer su mano incrédula a lo que oía, yo abrí la boca y sonreí al instante, había veces en las que Emmett no era tan idiota para las ideas

Y así fue, fuimos a visitar a nuestros padres al otro lado del puente y hablamos con Carlisle sobre Alice, estuvo de acuerdo con nosotros y cuando regresáramos obtendríamos la justificación para no tener faltas en el semestre, lamentablemente habíamos conseguido tarde los boletos de avión, y gracias a Ian estábamos sentados en los últimos asientos, todos disparejos, solo era cuestión de horas para que aterrizáramos en San Francisco y así pudiéramos visitar a Alice

**_Alice PoV_**

Según los informes médicos, mis padres murieron al instante de la detonación de la bomba, era obvio que la multitud estuviera consternada ante el atentado que había pasado en Suiza, pero para mí, mis padres estaban en el momento y en el lugar equivocado, y ahora me lamentaba no haber estado con ellos la última vez que pidieron que vaya a visitarlos antes de su viaje de su segunda luna de miel, había entendido el dolor de Jasper y Rosalie al perder un padre, pero nadie podía entender como era perder ambos padres en un solo momento y más cuando ellos no tenían la culpa de nada…

Iba caminando por todas las calles de San Francisco sin rumbo fijo, miraba los escaparates de ropa y zapatos, y absolutamente para nada llamaba mi atención, lo único que lo hacía era algo así como imágenes en blanco y negro de mi familia entrando a las tiendas en las que me detenía; una lagrima solitaria cayó por mi mejilla y de inmediato me limpié, acomodé mi sombrero y me abaniqué el rostro, el calor ya se estaba volviendo insoportable, así que decidí entrar a una heladería, pero casi al instante me arrepentí porque inconscientemente había entrado al sitio preferido de mi madre

- Un helado de limón y menta por favor – dijo el hombre que estaba delante de mí, esperé a que pagara su helado y se fue a sentar, mientras yo avanzaba, alguien detrás de mí empujó

- ¡tenga cuidado! – dije de pronto, levantando un poco la voz, aquel hombre de pronto volteó asintiendo y yo solo rodé los ojos – un helado de chocolate, fresa y lúcuma – hice mi pedido y esperé a que me entregara, cuando lo hizo giré para ver si había un asiento disponible y fue ahí donde vi que Jasper me llamaba, sonreí por inercia

- Hola amor – saludo él haciendo que me acomodara a su lado

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté comiendo un poco de helado, a la vez que le daba un poco a él, aceptó gustoso – ¿no deberías estar camino a Boston? – volví a preguntar, el negó con la cabeza y depositó un beso en mi mejilla

- No iba a dejarte sola – añadió con una sonrisa – me fue muy difícil seguirte, caminas muy rápido – volvió a añadir, miré sus ojos y me aproximé a él para depositar un beso en sus labios

- Lo siento, pero quería distraerme un rato – él asintió y solo me abrazó

- ¿Qué pasó en la fila? – preguntó, fruncí mi ceño y miré a los clientes que formaban la cola para hacer su pedido

- Un hombre me empujo muy fuerte – él frunció su ceño y miró detenidamente el local para buscar a aquel que me había empujado, yo también lo hice pero no lo encontré – ya se fue Jazz – añadí, él volvió su mirada a mi helado y me quitó la cuchara haciendo que yo comiera cuando él quería - ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras? – pregunté para distraerlo y funcionó, ya que dejó la cuchara a un lado y empezó a hacer cuentas en su mente

- Al menos te puedo acompañar dos semanas más – añadió, sonreí con ganas y lo abracé con fuerza, pero de pronto sentí que un par de ojos me miraba fijamente, así que mire en frente y vi como una persona con gorro y una casaca verde que no combinaba para nada me miraba con el ceño fruncido, lo noté al saber cómo se arrugaba el rostro de aquel sujeto - ¿estás bien amor? – preguntó Jasper separándose de mí, y mirando en mi dirección, pero aquel sujeto ya no estaba mas

- Si, solo me pareció ver a alguien conocido – sonreí a medias y asentí

- ¿Te parece si nos encontramos para almorzar? – preguntó acariciando mi mejilla, yo asentí entusiasmada – iré a hacer unos trámites para que pueda pasar el resto del tiempo que me queda con tranquilidad – asentí, nos dimos un tierno beso y él salió del establecimiento, previamente comprándose un helado, volví mi vista a la ventana, pero esta vez aquel sujeto se había retirado, aproveche para salir a toda prisa del establecimiento y lo seguí

Yo conocía esa forma de caminar, y realmente me parecía alguien conocido, porque si no fuera así, aquella mirada detrás de la ventana hubiera sido muy incómoda y Jasper lo sabría, así que continué con el seguimiento, pero de pronto aquel sujeto desapareció entre la multitud, me desesperé un momento porque no conocía la calle en la que estaba, pero luego me tranquilice al reconocer el restaurante en el que Edward y Bella siempre se metían para escaparse de nosotros, de pronto sentí como me tomaban del brazo y me jalaban a un callejón, iba a gritar pero taparon mi boca y me cargaron hasta mitad de la calle

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó aquel sujeto, abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa y lo abracé

- ¿Jacob que haces aquí tú? – pregunté emocionada dando saltitos, Jake rió y me abrazó muy fuerte, levantándome de un lado a otro – te extrañe demasiado – susurré, soltando un par de lagrimas

- Siento por lo de tus padres – dijo de pronto, yo asentí en su pecho y al final nos separamos – disculpa por la pregunta, fue algo estúpida – ambos reímos y le quité el gorro, pero al instante él lo tomó devuelta y se lo puso – no – susurró, mirando a todos lados

- ¿estás jugando al detective? – pregunté en son de broma, pero él no sonrió, así que me puse seria y volteé a todos los lados para ver que no había nadie – ¿no estarás trabajando para una banda de asalta señoritas no? – pregunté asustada, él rió con una carcajada y lo acompañé

- No Allie, no te preocupes, ¿te parece si nos vemos más tarde? – yo asentí y le di un beso en la mejilla, él salió corriendo por el otro lado de la angosta calle y yo me apresuré a salir a la avenida, tuve que caminar bastante hasta llegar a la avenida principal para tomar un carro que me llevase a mi casa

Mandé un mensaje a Jasper diciendo que se apresurara a llegar a mi casa, ya que prepararía el almuerzo, mientras cocinaba, puse la música de mis padres, aquella que tanto les gustaba, una combinación de baile de salón y Elvis, aproveche en que no había nadie y me puse a bailar como desquiciada en la cocina, haciendo de cuenta que la zanahoria era mi micrófono, y así el almuerzo estuvo listo en más tiempo de lo acostumbrado, pero Jasper llegó, pusimos la mesa entre los dos y serví con lo poco que mi madre me había enseñado, ahora me daba cuenta que extrañaba San Francisco y mi antigua casa, la conocía tan a la perfección y nada había cambiado desde que nos mudamos a Nueva York, pero de pronto alguien empezó a tocar el timbre desesperadamente, al mismo tiempo que la puerta parecía ser tumbada por esa misma persona, Jasper y yo nos miramos confundidos y temerosos, él se apresuró a la puerta principal y yo cogí un cucharon que había en la cocina, abrió la puerta y nuestra sorpresa fue grande, Edward estaba parado en la puerta junto a Jacob, ambos empapados de sudor, y parecían bastante nerviosos

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Edward, entrando a mi casa, de inmediato, Jacob entró detrás de él y empezaron a examinar la casa – no deberían estar aquí – añadió parándose en frente de nosotros doblándose por el cansancio que tenían

- ¿ustedes que hacen aquí? – preguntó Jasper, asustado y aproximándose a mí para protegerme – ¿Qué pretenden? – volvió a preguntar, Jacob bufó y soltó una carcajada

- ¿No pensaras que venimos a robar o sí? – preguntó, Edward sonrió a medias de pero no perdió su seriedad, Jasper asintió aturdido y yo me quedé mirando a todos

- ¿Bella? – preguntó Edward inquieto, mirando por los alrededores - ¿Rosalie o Emmett están aquí? – volvió a preguntar, sentándose en el sillón, enarqué una ceja y me dirigí a la cocina molesta

- No tienes ningún derecho de preguntar por ella – añadí, tapando olla que había utilizado y poniendo los utensilios sucios en el lavabo

- No entiendes Alice – añadió Jacob – ustedes no deberían estar aquí, deberían estar en Nueva York – añadió, fruncí mi ceño y negué con la cabeza frenéticamente sin entender lo que decía

- ¿a qué se refieren? – preguntó Jasper, tomando un vaso de agua - ¿pueden siquiera explicar? – añadió, tanto Edward como Jacob se miraron y asintieron

- Todos ustedes están en peligro mientras estén en San Francisco – abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y me refugié en Jasper – por eso te estamos preguntando por los demás, dime ¿están aquí? – volvió a preguntar Edward, negué solo con la cabeza y suspiré

- Explica – susurré, sentándome en el sillón

- Edward y yo somos agentes Alice, estamos detrás de un tipo el cual lo conocemos muy bien, por eso estuvimos desaparecidos un buen tiempo – varias cosas vinieron a mi mente y como rompecabezas empezaron a cuadrar todas las piezas, como la desaparición de Edward, y el de Jacob

- Ahora entiendo varias cosas – dije de pronto – ¿pero porque te alejaste de Bella? – pregunté mirando directamente a Edward, el cerró los ojos y suspiró muy fuerte

- El tipo por el que estamos aquí es Demetri – Jasper y yo nos miramos sorprendidos – en venganza siempre quiso a Bella, por eso me alejé de ella, pero Jacob siempre estuvo protegiéndola, así que nunca los dejamos solos, tanto a Demetri y su banda, están acusados por narcotráfico y trata de personas – cerré los ojos para asimilar muy bien lo que había dicho, y ahora me sentía más miserable que nunca, Edward no se merecía el desprecio que sentía hacia él, simplemente me acerqué a él y lo abracé, él me devolvió el abrazo y al instante supe que me había perdonado por todo lo que le había dicho

- Tenemos que irnos, traten de no salir dem… - tocaron el timbre y yo me tensé en mi sitio, volvieron a tocar el timbre y todos nos levantamos al mismo tiempo – nosotros nos vamos por la puerta trasera, estaremos pendientes de ustedes – Jasper y yo asentimos, nos despedimos y fuimos a abrir la puerta, Rosalie y Bella se tiraron sobre mí y me llenaron de abrazos, mientras quedaba petrificada en mi sitio, al mismo tiempo que miraba con temor a Jasper, en su mirada decía que todo esto iba a explotar en cualquier momento, de pronto sentí dos pares de miradas temerosas, el auto negro partió a toda velocidad llevándose a Edward y Jacob y yo metí a mis amigas muy rápido a mi casa, mientras que Jasper ayudaba a Emmett y a Ian con las maletas

Nunca me dio tanto miedo estar en San Francisco junto a mis dos amigas, teniendo a Edward y a Jacob detrás de alguien que quería venganza o incluso quien sabe, quería muerte

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Gracias por leerme!<em>**


	14. Peligroso encuentro

_Disclaimer: los personajes son de Meyer... la historia es mía_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 13<strong>

**PELIGROSO ENCUENTRO**

* * *

><p>Habíamos llegado a San Francisco sin contratiempo, viajar de extremo a extremo realmente era agotador y ni que hablar de los pasajes, Emmett prácticamente estaba llorando en las faldas de Rosalie porque no pudimos conseguir pasajes más baratos y Rosalie solo rodaba los ojos tratando que se calamara, en el taxi recorrimos la ciudad recordando cada cosa que pasábamos en diferentes lugares; al llegar a la casa de Alice, le habíamos dado una tremenda sorpresa, porque ni bien nos vio, abrió los ojos como si fuera un búho, corrimos a abrazarla y dejamos que Emmett, Ian y Jasper se encargaran de las maletas<p>

- Estás nerviosa – dijo de pronto la rubia a mi costado, la duende rió estruendosamente, Rose y yo nos miramos sorprendidas

- No que va – respondió Alice, levantándose de su sitio y sentándose en medio de nosotros – es solo que estoy sorprendida, no pensé que de un día para otro vinieran, además, saben que es peligroso, los vuelos claro, ósea, viajar de extremo a extremo, realmente estoy sorprendida y no esperaba a que vinieran habiéndolas votado de mi lado para que regresaran a Nueva York, no… - Alice continuó hablando y cada vez entendía menos de lo que decía, así que me paré del sillón y empecé a husmear la casa, veía como cada cosa estaba en su mismo lugar, el tiempo no había pasado para nada esta casa, recuerdo los últimos días que estuvimos aquí, antes de partir a Nueva York, Alice había llorado tanto y se despidió de su armario gigante, alegando que lo extrañaría como si este le fuera a responder

- ¿Se acuerdan de esta foto? – preguntó de pronto Rosalie, detrás de mí, no me había dado cuenta que mientras Alice hablaba sin parar, Rose había imitado mi acción y revisar las fotografías que estaban en la sala

- Como olvidar – susurró Alice, sonreímos con nostalgia, extrañando el cumpleaños que los padres de Alice organizaron en un lugar bastante amplio y de color verde, lleno de árboles y riachuelos fuera de la ciudad

- Me acuerdo que ese día, ustedes no paraban de burlarse de Emmett y el bruto los llevó a un canal y las enterró ahí – Jasper apareció detrás de nosotras riéndose, acordándose de aquel cumpleaños – salieron llenas de lodo, buscaron a Emmett como locas y luego lo tiraron al rio – todos reímos ante el recuerdo, Emmett hizo resonar la estancia con sus carcajadas a la vez que se rascaba la nuca

- Si, mis padres nos tomaron esa foto, y además Edward dijo que parecíamos chicas _Otaku_ – me tensé a la mención del nombre del que en su momento estuvo muy ligado a todos, Alice me miró pidiéndome disculpas, asentí

- ¿Acaso no ves la foto? – preguntó Emmett, quitándonos el portarretratos – mira, las tres haciendo una V con los dedos, además de reírse parecen japonesas por los ojos – miramos a Emmett con cara de póquer ya que solo él se reía

- Sabes cariño, tus chistes ya no causan risa – de pronto el gorila de Rose paró de reír y se encogió en su sitio, causando la risa de los demás – ya amor, lo siento – añadió mirándolo con culpa

- ¿me acompañas a dejar mis cosas a mi casa? – preguntó la rubia cogiendo el bolso de mano, Emmett asintió y se estiró en su lugar

- Si yo creo que también debo – añadí – Ian podría acompañarme – pero todos nos miramos sorprendidos, nos habíamos olvidado de Ian, quien no sabíamos dónde estaba - ¿Dónde está? – pregunté desesperada, corriendo a la puerta principal

- Nos ayudó con las cosas – dijo Jasper, también corriendo a mi lado, visitamos cada habitación de la casa en grupo y corrimos hasta el jardín, y no se encontraba en ningún lugar

- Creo que se perdió – susurró Alice, bufé, no podía Ian perderse en la casa de Alice, era imposible

- ¿Qué buscan? – de pronto una voz hizo que todos nos asustáramos, y más Alice que gritó y abrazó a Jasper con fuerza, lo sé, reacción exagerada, pero también mi reacción me indicaba, que tenía que golpear a mi amigo

- Te buscábamos so tonto – dijo de pronto Rosalie con la mano en el pecho – ¿acaso no tienes consideración? – añadió bufando, completamente molesta

- Me perdí en el armario de Alice – todos nos reímos de pronto, haciendo que esta vez Alice se molestara

- Bueno estaba diciendo que por favor me ayudes a llevar mis cosas a mi casa – pero de pronto la duende me abrazó con fuerzas, evitando que levantara mi bolso

- ¿Porque no se quedan todos? – preguntó emocionada y a la vez esperanzada, Rose y yo nos miramos consternadas

- Alice, si no me equivoco tu casa es pequeña – mi amiga miró a Jasper suplicante y él asintió

- Yo podría dormir con Alice, Emmett con Rose en el cuarto de sus padres y sobrarían dos habitaciones, la que si no me equivoco era de Rosalie y la tuya Bells – añadió, hice una mueca y me encogí de hombros

- De todas maneras no veo porque molestar cuando tenemos cada una casas aquí, incluyendo a Emmett – pero de pronto vimos como Emmett se pegaba como un chicle a Rosalie

- Nadie me separara de mi Barbie – súbitamente Rosalie se deshizo del abrazo de su oso y le dio un golpe en la cabeza

- Te dije que no me digas Barbie, menos en frente de todos – volvimos a reír dirigiéndonos de nuevo a la sala esta vez con Ian

- No es ninguna molestia, me harían compañía ya que están aquí – aceptamos, de inmediato y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, aunque veía de lejos que como los chicos estaban en pareja, Ian se veía desilusionado, claro que no era la primera vez que dormiríamos juntos, hubo infinidad de veces que nos habíamos quedado dormidos hablando como dos cotillas, pero este era otro lugar, y San Francisco me hacía recordar mucho a mi pasado, lo cual, el vacío de Edward estaba volviéndose fresco.

Cada uno entró a su habitación y decidimos descansar, pero la verdad era que yo no quería, no tenía ganas de descansar, sin embargo, ni bien entre a la casa de Alice, un olor muy familiar saltó a mis recuerdos, quizás eran aquellos en los que los padres de Alice nos consentían demasiado, haciendo que mi memoria fallara, pero sentía que había algo que estaba dejando pasar, me levanté de la cama y me alisé la ropa en frente del espejo que estaba a mi izquierda y a través de él observé como una foto sobresalía entre las demás, los seis abrazados, cada uno con su respectiva pareja, fue como regresar en el tiempo, aquel en el que el instituto había dado un gran baile de bienvenida porque en fundador llegaba de visita, tanto los chicos como nosotras vestíamos elegantes, los chicos con un smoking Edward con uno negro, Jasper con uno plomo y Emmett con uno blanco y nosotras con vestidos brillantes, Rosalie con strapless negro, Alice con uno verde esmeralda oscuro y yo con un vestido azul; recuerdo que habíamos bailado toda la noche, además de molestar a Emmett y a Rose por ser la pareja ying-yang.

- ¿Qué piensas? – dijo de pronto Alice, entrando a mi habitación, sonreí devolviéndole el gesto, y nos sentamos en el borde de la cama

- Recordando el baile – susurré, todavía mirando la foto – ¿cómo pasó el tiempo tan rápido? – pregunté retóricamente, Alice se encogió de hombros, y observó conmigo aquella fotografía

- Cada uno en su propio universo ¿no? – añadió de pronto, soltando un suspiro – extraño aquellos tiempo, donde todo era muy fácil, aunque no me arrepiento de lo que haya hecho, encontré a Jasper gracias a ti – volteó a verme y sonrió – si no hubieras hablado con aquel extraño _chico de la clase de arte_, no hubiera conocido a mi medio limón – añadió abrazándome con fuerza, ambas reímos por su expresión – y estoy segura que Rose dirá lo mismo, de no ser por ti y tu hazaña de quitarle aquel papelito a Heydi y a Tanya, estaríamos tristes y abandonadas – volvimos a reír

- No seas exagerada, se cuánto se aman Jasper y tú, además estoy segura que en cualquier momento se hubieran encontrado – Alice asintió con una sonrisa levantándose de la cama

- Quizás sí, quizás no – respondió ella – pero gracias a ti lo tengo ahora, y gracias a ti, ahora puedo sobreponerme más rápido por lo de mis padres – añadió, y salió de mi habitación no sin antes darme un cálido abrazo, suspiré con fuerza, cogí mi bolso y el mp3 que hacía tiempo no utilizaba, le di play y me sobresalté ante la canción que estaba sonando

_Probé de todo para olvidarte, me fui bien lejos, quise dejarte_

_Con la distancia, logre tenerte más en mente_

_Y preguntarme, porque nos separamos, si aún nos extrañamos_

Apagué el mp3 y lo tiré en la cama, claro que sabía la letra de la canción, decidí salir de la habitación y fui en dirección de la puerta, pero antes me percaté que nadie me seguía, quería un momento de paz, antes de que Alice nos metiera en una locura, cerré la puerta principal despacio y respiré el aire que todavía era limpio por ese sector, subí unas cuantas cuadras y llegué a mi casa, sonreí, se veía perfectamente que estaba abandonada, nadie la había visitado, cogí mi bolso y saque la llave que tenía, empecé a forcejear la puerta hasta que la abrí, me agradó respirar caoba por todos lados, vi que exactamente el televisor estaba en su mismo sitio, empolvado con una pequeña tela encima, así como lo estaba la mesa y las sillas, y los sillones; de inmediato me arrepentí de haber venido, los recuerdos asaltaron mi mente, sobre todo los de Edward, cerré la puerta detrás de mí, y empecé a caminar por todos los rincones de la casa, llegando a mi habitación, vi que el computador estaba tapado con una bolsa enorme, el escritorio y mi armario estaban en su mismo lugar y del mismo color, aquel lila suave que tanto me gustaba y el reloj de Hello Kitty que me había regalado Alice así como el peluche enorme de Rose y los conejos de Emmett y Jasper, sonreí con una lagrima rodando mi mejilla

Pero de pronto escuché rechinar la madera encima de mí, alguien estaba en la casa, mi corazón de pronto empezó a bombear más sangre, haciendo que mi pulso se acelerara, rápidamente, corrí a través de los pasillos, sorteando los pequeños obstáculos que había, los pasos cada vez eran más rápidos, levemente entré a la habitación de mis padres en el primer piso y cogí el bate de beisbol de mi padre, los pasos de pronto se detuvieron y escuche como entraban más personas por el tejado, varias personas daban saltos para ingresar a mi casa, salí de la habitación de mis padres y tuve que correr de puntillas hacia la cocina, estaba perdida, porque si abría la puerta haría demasiado ruido, así que no me quedó de otra que correr a otro lugar, peor de pronto sentí como alguien tiraba de mi brazo quise gritar pero ya me habían sujetado la boca

- Ssshhh – dijo de pronto aquel que me había metido al baño y a la pequeña gaveta de este, estando en un lugar oscuro, reconocí el aroma de aquel sujeto, era imposible que fuera él, solo me quedé estática en mi lugar y sentí como mi pecho bajaba y subía con fuerza, temía que de pronto fuera a darme un ataque de ansiedad por no saber qué era lo que pasaba, los pasos indicaban que estaban cerca y estaban buscando a alguien o debería decir buscándome, pero de pronto escuchamos voces.

- Tiene que estar por algún lugar búsquenla – definitivamente me estaban buscando, escuché como abrían la puerta del baño, cerré los ojos inmediatamente por el miedo, Edward solo atinó a abrazarme con fuerza, sentí como sus músculos estaban tiesos, extrañaba sus abrazos, de eso me daba cuenta, su aroma era hipnotizante y embriagador

- Tranquila – susurró, estuvieron buscando en las gavetas del baño, hasta que de pronto la pequeña puerta en el lugar donde estábamos se abrió, temí lo peor, me quedé quieta, sin respirar, buscaron un tanto más y se retiraron, al poco rato me di cuenta que estábamos al fondo, casi doblándonos y por lo tanto no nos habían visto, sentí que los pasos se alejaban y yo al mismo tiempo pude soltar todo el aire contenido, los brazos de Edward se relajaron solo un poco - ¿estás bien? – preguntó él, vi como fruncía su ceño preocupado, ya que la puerta lo habían dejado abierta

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté en un susurro - ¿Por qué estás aquí? – pregunté sin entender nada de lo que pasaba, mi respiración poco a poco se tranquilizó y pude ver con claridad, Edward estaba a pocos centímetros de mí, me miraba fijamente hasta que me moví porque mi pierna se había adormecido, pegando un alarido de dolor

- Vamos – dijo de pronto, haciendo que me apoyara en él – tienes que tener más cuidado, no entiendo que haces aquí – añadió, fruncí mi ceño molesta

- No entiendo que haces tú aquí – refuté, una vez estando en la sala – no entiendo en que te metes y en que me metiste tu – añadí molesta, sentándome en los sillones, pero él giró en su sitio y se fue al segundo piso, bufé molesta y empecé a masajearme la pierna derecha para que reaccionara de una vez por todas y pudiera irme, pero no, al parecer mi pierna estaba en mi contra

- No hay nadie – dijo de pronto sentándose a mi lado – estuvimos cerca – susurró apoyando sus codos en sus piernas a la vez que escondía su rostro

- ¿cerca de qué? – pregunté confundida, pero mi voz seguía siendo cortante y dura – no entiendo sabes – añadí, volviendo a mi labor de revivir mi pierna, él solo suspiró y negó con la cabeza

- Al parecer me odias más que antes – susurró, haciendo mis manos a un lado, tomando mi pie con fuerza y masajeándolo – lo siento – susurró, yo negué con fuerza e hice que me dejara

- ¿lo siento? – pregunté incrédula ante lo que oía - ¿me dejaste dos veces y lo siento? – volví a preguntar, levantándome, cojeando me dirigí a la puerta – lo siento no es suficiente Edward, además no entiendo por qué este encuentro, ¿acaso me estabas siguiendo? – volvió a preguntar furiosa, fui escaleras arriba porque debí dejar mi bolso en mi habitación y sentí sus pasos cerca

- ¡NO! – gritó con fuerza, haciendo que girara en mi sitio – no es así, Bella no entiendes – bufé y volví a centrarme en buscar mi bolso

- ¡Entonces ilumíname! – levanté la voz, entrando a mi habitación, me dirigí a mi tocador y abrí la cajuela, saqué el bolso de ahí y me lo puse, por suerte no lo habían descubierto - ¿trabajas para ellos? – pregunté temerosa

- ¿No crees que si trabajara para ellos ya te hubiera entregado? – preguntó Edward, cerrando la puerta, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y bufé

- Abre la puerta – susurré dirigiéndome a ella ya con la pierna sana – me largo – añadí, pero Edward se interpuso entre mi salida

- ¡No te iras! – levantó la voz Edward, cruzándose de brazos – no sin haberme escuchado – cerré los ojos y suspiré con fuerza, estaba tanteando cuanto pesaba Edward, ya que si lo empujaba, podría abrir la puerta, pero al parecer él leyó en mis ojos lo que iba a hacer y bufé llena de frustración

- ¡me quiero ir! – me aproxime un poco más a él retándolo con la mirada, sabía que me sacaba casi dos cabezas pero aun así lo enfrente, pero luego me arrepentí porque de nuevo estaba cerca de mí, su aliento chocaba con mi rostro, pude ver y casi sentir lo perfecta y delicada que era su piel, sus ojos verdes de color esmeralda sólido, sus mejillas casi sonrojadas por el calor que hacía en la habitación, y vi como sus labios entreabiertos llamaban a ser besados, suspiré, aun con la mirada en sus ojos, todavía retándolos, cuando de pronto todo sucedió tan rápido y me sorprendí ya que sin pensar estaba disfrutando sus cálidos labios sobre los míos

* * *

><p><em>Quiero <strong>agradecer primeramente a Iga Emo 12L, Chicade Cullen<strong>, por sus reviews..._

_Y dar la **bienvenida a Versy**... ninia! muchas gracias por pasarte a leer mis historias... espero que nos leamos continuamente!..._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo..._

_A que no se esperaban que se encontraran de inmediato o ¿sí? hahaha en fin... se me ocurrió el final así y bueno no tenía otra alternativa... ya lo iba soñando por dos noches.. así que quien sabe y que pasara!_

_Dejen sus reviews por favor.. Necesito saber si escribo bien o si me dejo entender... así sean malas o buenas las criticas estaré feliz de que me dejen sus comentarios_

_Las quiere_

_Amyel!_


	15. Reacción

Disclaimer: Los personajes como siempre son de la gran Meyer, yo solo los adapto a esta historia

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 14<strong>

**REACCIÓN**

* * *

><p>Cerré los ojos con fuerza, con mucha más fuerza de la normal, sentí mis piernas hacerse de gelatina y temblar un poco, mi pulso se disparó en un momento y sentí que mis manos temblaban, pero así como mi pulso estaba en un inicio a toda velocidad, al poco rato bajó, haciendo que mi conciencia se disipara y entre en un total adormecimiento, pronto dejé de mover los labios pero Edward insistió un poco más, sentí como mis mejillas estaban humedeciéndose lentamente y más lagrimas brotaban por mis ojos, sentí que una de ellas cayó en mi mano, automáticamente él dejó de mover sus labios soltando un suspiro, bajé mi rostro y abrí lentamente los ojos, las lágrimas brotaban con tanta fuerza que me extrañaba realmente, esta era una guerra perdida.<p>

Edward trató de limpiarme las lágrimas, pero di un paso hacia atrás, sorbí mi nariz, y suspiré tratando de calmarme, si quería salir de aquí tendría que hacerlo con la frente en alto, aunque esto significara que mi corazón se estruje más de lo que ya estaba, mi cuerpo solo respondía a lo que mi corazón sentía, sentía que mi corazón ya estaba destruido totalmente, roto el mil pedazos, era como entrar a un juego cualquiera de guerras perdidas, de una guerra perdida que yo viví, y en el que sufrí y morí en su tiempo.

- Perdóname – susurró él, me calme un poco y limpie mis lágrimas suavemente para no dejar rastro en mis mejillas, miré hacia el techo para evitar que más lagrimas salieran y lo conseguí, respire tres veces y lo miré

- No es suficiente – susurre también, Edward cerró los ojos y vi una mueca cruzar sus labios al mismo tiempo que fruncía su ceño – esperé tanto por esto Edward – añadí, negué frenéticamente con mi cabeza para desechar cualquier clase de pensamiento – tengo que irme – levanté la mirada de nuevo al techo, mis lágrimas estaban saliendo de nuevo, él felizmente se hizo a un lado y logré abrir la puerta, de pronto mi celular empezó a sonar y lo ignoré, antes de irme completamente de aquí, entré al baño del segundo piso y abrí el grifo, después de tantos años, aun había agua, me enjuague un poco la cara, y me sequé con una toalla pequeña que siempre traía en mi bolso, me retoqué las mejillas y los ojos, incluyendo ponerme un poco de sombra en los parpados para que no descubran que había estado llorando, salí del baño y bajé ,como si el diablo me persiguiera, las escaleras; abrí la puerta pero antes miré hacia dentro de la casa, volvería otro día, solo esperaba no encontrarme de nuevo con Edward, quien estaba mirando cómo me iba, cerré la puerta con fuerza, y corrí cuesta abajo para regresar a la casa de Alice.

De pronto frené con fuerza en mi sitio y me agache para quedarme sentada, no pude evitar reprimir más mis lágrimas, ese beso me había causado gran impacto, me había gustado pero a la vez me había desesperado que después de haber desaparecido apareciera como si nada y lograra quitarme un beso, dolía respirar en esos momentos, así como dolía en su tiempo como muerte lenta recordar memorias que habíamos pasado, dolía respirar su ausencia, dolía respirar soledad, moría por sentirlo, o tan solo oír su corazón, pero el tiempo pasó y tuve que acostumbrarme de nuevo a que él ya no estuviera.

- ¡Bella! – gritó alguien a lo lejos, sentí poco a poco la velocidad de las pisadas, volví a llorar con más fuerzas, ya no podía reprimir más el nudo en la garganta - ¡Bella! – volvió a gritar de pronto a mi lado, ayudándome a levantarme, y cuando pude hacerlo me aferre a aquella persona - ¡me asustas! – volvió a decir, sea quien fuera, me tomó en sus brazos y me abrazó muy fuerte, casi estrangulando mi respiración, al instante reconocí el aroma, uno muy familiar, aquel que siempre estuvo a mi lado todo este tiempo, aquel amigo que siempre me dio su hombro para llorar, aquel que siempre me acompañó hasta en las más miserables de mis penas, y ahora de nuevo lo tenía aquí, volviendo a manchar su pecho con lágrimas – tranquila – susurró, me aferre más a él y una nueva tanda de sollozos y lágrimas salían de mi ser, si personas nos observaban no lo sabía, quizás éramos el centro de atención pero poco me importaba – vamos – dijo después de un buen rato que me calmara, asentí con tranquilidad y el enroscó su brazo por encima de mis hombros haciendo que su mano tocara mi mejilla de rato en rato

- ¡¿Qué paso?! – gritó de pronto Alice, cuando llegamos a su casa, asustados todos salieron a nuestro encuentro, negué con la cabeza aun mirando el suelo, temía que si levantara la vista, mas lagrimas saldrían porque sabía que mis amigas me consolarían, y no quería más llorar, menos por él

Silenciosamente, Ian me acompañó a la que era mi habitación, abrió la puerta y la cerró despacio, agradecí silenciosamente que nadie haya venido con interrogatorios, y lo que sea que haya dicho Ian para evitar que todos abordaran, suspiré y observé la foto que estaba en la habitación, la misma que hace horas estaba viendo y recordando como todo había cambiado todo, observé como Ian se acomodaba en una silla cómoda frente a mí, pero poco antes observó la fotografía con mucho interés, si quería preguntarme algo, se contuvo y de nuevo agradecí ese gesto, todavía no tenía ganas de hablar, me limité a observar a aquella fotografía, preguntándome y a la vez respondiendo las tantas dudas que llenaba mi cabeza

- Bella – de pronto susurró, alguien a mi lado, moví mi cabeza un poco y sentí un dolor agudo, hice una mueca y bajé la vista de la foto, Alice se encontraba a mi lado y Rose estaba sentada en frente, en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba hasta hace un momento Ian

- ¿Dónde está Ian? – pregunté, mirando a Rose y a Alice de hito en hito, ambas se miraron con cara de preocupación

- Estuvo mucho tiempo contigo, esperando a que hablaras o le contaras lo sucedido pero se desesperó y se fue a visitar las calles de San Francisco con Jasper y Emmett, además tienen que comprar comida, no hay en el refrigerador – respondió tan rápido Alice que por poco y pierdo el hilo de lo que decía, suspire una vez más y volví a mirar la pared, pero no hallé la fotografía que estaba buscando con la mirada

- ¿buscabas esto? – preguntó Rosalie, levantando el cuadro en sus manos, hice una mueca y desvié la mirada hacia la ventana – Bella, llevas horas así, tantas que Ian se cansó de esperar – volví mi mirada con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté buscando algún indicio en el reloj de la habitación, pero este se encontraba sin funcionar

- Llevas al menos casi cuatro horas así – abrí desmesuradamente los ojos y comprendí la preocupación de todos – ¿quieres hablar? – preguntó Rosalie, negué con la cabeza frenéticamente y me recosté en la cama con la cabeza encima de las rodillas de Alice

- Tienes que – dijo de pronto Alice, al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros – nos conoces Bells, no nos iremos hasta que estés… no bien, pero si mejor – añadió, mientras me peinaba con sus manos y daba masajes en mi cabeza, agradecí ese gesto y volví a suspirar por enésima vez

- Edward me beso – susurré, Rosalie y Alice se miraron una a otra con los ojos muy abiertos y con la boca casi hasta el suelo, dejando de masajearme las sienes; Alice de pronto bajó la vista y me miró

- ¿te encontraste con Edward? – preguntó Alice, notaba cuan desesperada estaba por saber la respuesta, así como lo estaba Rosalie que había dejado la fotografía encima del tocador

- Claro que no – respondí, ambas fruncieron el ceño – me refiero a que no fue premeditado, sino nos encontramos en mi casa – Alice, volvió a abrir los ojos extrañamente, volviendo a su tarea de acariciar mis cabellos pero más rápido de lo que lo hacía anteriormente, y Rosalie frunció su ceño confundida

- ¿O sea que estaba en tu casa? ¿estaba esperándote? – Rose hizo dos preguntas, de las cuales me encogí de hombros y me levanté, dejando de lado los masajes de Alice

- Solo estaba ahí, llegue a mi casa y estaba ahí – respondí, poniéndome de pie, esta vez furiosa por haberlo encontrado en mi casa – me pidió disculpas y cuando fui a recoger mi bolso que lo había olvidado en mi habitación no me dejó salir y me beso – cerré los ojos, para así evitar que mis lágrimas volvieran a salir

- ¿y qué hacía ahí? – volvió a preguntar Rose, la mire y negué solo con la cabeza encogiéndome de hombros

- Pero cuando estaba sola, varias personas entraron a mi casa buscándome – Alice y Rose reaccionaron al mismo tiempo asustadas abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos

- ¿Quieres decir que por poco y te raptan? – preguntó Alice al borde de la desesperación, observé y sentí como me tomaba de las manos y las apretaba muy fuerte, gestó que no pasó desapercibido para Rosalie ni para mi

- Supongo que sí, ahí aparece Edward, que me jaló hacia un antiguo gabinete en el baño, nos escondimos, escuché como aquellos hombres me buscaban y luego pudimos salir, y bueno discutimos, subí a mi habitación y bueno me beso – añadí la última parte con un susurro

- Estas en peligro – susurró Alice - ¿Edward no te dijo nada más? – preguntó curiosa, fruncí mi ceño molesta

- ¿Qué más querías que me dijera, después de desaparecer dos veces, después de llenarme de ilusiones y promesas de las cuales nunca las ha cumplido – añadí molesta, metiendo aquel cuadro en el último cajón del tocador – no quiero volver a verlo, estoy destrozada y más cuando ese beso fue sorpresivo, no esperaba eso, y duele – volví a añadir, me senté en la cama y suspire cerrando los ojos

- ¿volverás a salir? – preguntó de pronto, parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta, negué con la cabeza y ella salió de la habitación a un paso muy rápido, Rose y yo nos quedamos mirando y ambas nos encogimos de hombros

- ¿Qué parte no te gustó? – preguntó de pronto, rompiendo el silencio en el que nos sumimos

- Todo – respondí, sentí que de nuevo mis ojos se llenaban de agua – no esperé que el apareciera de la nada, y más en mi casa – añadí, Rose se paró y se sentó a mi lado

- ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó de nuevo, esta vez su mano tenía la mía y la acariciaba tiernamente

- Que no entendía las cosas, que…. – me quedé callada, cerré los ojos y negué frenéticamente con la cabeza, suspiré una vez más - ¿hay algo que no estoy entendiendo o me estoy perdiendo de algo? – pregunté mirando a mi amiga

- No, en todo caso, creo que te debe muchas explicaciones, y también me parece mal que te haya besado, es un estúpido – respondió, soltando un bufido, sonreí un poco y ella también lo hizo – si Emmett hiciera lo mismo y me besara, creo que él ya no tendría hijos – ambas nos reímos, me sentí mejor, ya no sentía mucho el adormecimiento de mi cuerpo y me sentía liberada, tanto tiempo había retenido mis lágrimas porque Edward siempre desaparecía de mi lado, pero ahora sentía que ya no tenía carga, aunque todavía sentía ese pinchazo de dolor en la parte izquierda de mi pecho

- Gracias – susurré con una sonrisa – no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti o sin Alice, que no sé porque salió apresurada – ella asintió y me abrazó por el costado

- Siempre estaremos para ti Bells, solo basta con que lo pidas – respondió, se levantó de la cama pero de pronto oímos como cerraban la puerta principal con fuerza y a lo lejos se escuchaban muchas bolsas "¡COMIDA!" gritó de pronto Emmett en el recibidor, tanto Rose como yo, rodamos los ojos automáticamente - ¿bajaras a comer? - preguntó

- Si, déjame arreglarme un poco y bajo – miré mis ropas y necesitaba un cambio, ella asintió y salió de mi habitación, me cambié de ropa con una más holgada, como para estar en casa, sin descuidar que a Alice no le gustaba los pantalones de buzo, me puse un jean casi suelto y una remera azul, me sujeté el cabello en una cola y me puse las pantuflas de conejo que Emmett me había regalado, se alegraría mucho al verme con ellas, salí de mi habitación y bajé poco a poco las escaleras, de fondo escuché las risas y los chistes de Emmett

- ¡ahí baja la pequeña langosta! – gritó Emmett, mirándome de arriba abajo y emocionándose por las pantuflas que llevaba, sonrió abiertamente y palmeó con gusto, parecía un niño con un nuevo juguete – ¡mira con quien nos encontramos! – busque con la mirada a la gente reunida en la pequeña sala de Alice, había dos personas demás, suspire y al mismo tiempo sentí otro pinchazo al reconocer los rostros de las dos personas que estaban en aquella habitación, Jacob y Edward reían como si fueran grandes amigos, no notaron mi presencia hasta que Emmett aclaró su garganta y ambos me miraron, uno de ellos lo hacía con cariño y el otro lo hacía con culpa, bajé la vista al piso y me preparé mentalmente antes de entrar a la reunión que me esperaba

* * *

><p><strong>Me dejas un comentarioreview?**


	16. Oportunidades

_Cada mujer tiene la exacta vida amorosa que quiere_

_-The Wedding date-_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 15<strong>

**OPORTUNIDADES**

* * *

><p>Silenciosamente, miraba por todos lados los lugares por los que podría escapar, pero por gracia del destino no tenia escapatoria, lo único que sentía era que Edward me veía fijamente a los ojos y mi corazón seguía latiendo a mil, verlo me lastimaba mucho y hacia que doliera, así que por ahora solo me enfoqué en observar a Jacob que me veía con una sonrisa en los labios, queriendo correr a mi encuentro, y lo hizo, me levantó en medio de la sala dándome vueltas y más vueltas, sonreí porque de nuevo tenia a mi mejor amigo, aquel que en un primer momento me gustaba y que luego solo quedo como amigo, porque supuestamente había encontrado el amor<p>

- Hace mucho que no te veo – dijo de pronto dejándome en el piso, Alice rió detrás de mí porque estaba mareada a punto de caerme de espaldas

- Mucho es demasiado – respondí, dándole un sonrisa sincera - ¿Qué haces? – pregunté sujetándome de él y llevándolo al otro extremo de la sala - ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? – añadí frunciendo mi ceño, hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de él, y que no lo veía antes de que sufriera otra decepción por parte de Edward

- No sabes en todas las aventuras en las que estuve, si te contara tardaría una semana – ambos reímos, y lo abracé de nuevo

- Me da gusto que estés de nuevo conmigo – agradecí de corazón y le di un beso en la mejilla

- Ya déjense de cursilerías – dijo de pronto Emmett poniendo los platos encima del mesa, acomodando los tenedores y los cubiertos

- Lo tienes muy bien amaestrado – dijo de pronto Jake a Rosalie, ella guiño el ojo y se acercó al gigante

- ¡Emmett! – gritó de pronto, él dio un sobresalto y soltó la vajilla haciendo que sonara estruendosamente

- ¡esa vajilla es valiosa! – gritó Alice apareciendo repentinamente horrorizada

- Rose me asustó – se excusó Emmett, Alice miró inquisidoramente a mi rubia amiga y ella de nuevo guiñó el ojo, Alice entendió y salió de la sala a la cocina

- Pero no debiste tirar la vajilla, Emmett – dijo de pronto Rose enojada, Emmett abrió los ojos con miedo – quiero que vayas de inmediato por la escoba y el recogedor y limpies todo esto – Emmett frunció el ceño y sacó su pecho

- Macho que se respeta no agarra escoba – dijo de pronto, la cara de Rosalie fue todo un poema, si tendría la habilidad para cambiar sus ojos de color rojo, creo que estos hubieran estado bastante rojos, Emmett se encogió ante su mirada

- Macho que se respeta no tendrá nada de sexo el resto de la semana – Edward, Jasper, Ian y Jacob se reían escandalosamente, Emmett había salido corriendo hacia la cocina y volvió con la escoba y el basurero limpiando todo el desastre

- Para Emmett el tema más sensible era el sexo – dije de pronto a Jacob volteando a verlo, aun seguíamos riéndonos y Emmett hacia todo lo que Rose decía

- Me imagino todas las veces que Rose debió utilizar eso – Jake volvió a reír y se acercó a Emmett a hacerle bromas, Jasper también se unió y Alice conversaba con Rose sobre no se que

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? – dijo de pronto Ian, haciendo que me sobresaltara en mi sitio, lo miré a los ojos y este sonrió nervioso, asentí lentamente, cogió mi mano e hizo que saliéramos al jardín trasero, y en todo ese trayecto sentí que un par de ojos me observaban

- ¿Qué pasa, estas bien? – pregunté, una vez que estuvimos parados en medio del jardín

- Sí, estoy bien – respondió mirándome a los ojos y luego los quito de mi vista, empezó a cogerse el cierre de su chaqueta

- Estas nervioso Ian, dime que pasa – lo incentive a que me dijera que era lo que pasaba, así que él me vio unos segundo y luego suspiro, dejando la manía con el cierre

- Yo se que quizás me arriesgue a perder tu amistad, amistad que valoro mucho por supuesto, pasamos por tantas cosas juntos, y la verdad es que siempre te vi como mi mejor amiga, pero ya no puedo, lo siento pero no puedo ni quiero verte sufrir más, eso me lastima – lo miré fijamente a los ojos, y sentía que los tenia bien abiertos, no daba crédito a lo que oía, claro, yo sentía que me gustaba, pero no pasaba mas de eso, y eso que recién me había dado cuenta que mi mejor amigo me gustaba, pero a las finales solo es un gusto ¿no? – Bella, desde hace algún tiempo empecé a tener sentimientos muy fuertes por ti, siento que si me dieras una oportunidad podría hacerte feliz, y eso es lo que más quiero en esta vida, siempre me gustó verte sonreír, y siempre quiero verte así, si me dieras un oportunidad, y aun así arriesgando nuestra amistad, podría esperar cualquier cosa con tal de que seas feliz a mi lado – bajé la vista hacia el piso, no tenía ni idea de cuánto Ian me quería, sonreí con tristeza, Edward me había dicho lo mismo en un inicio, pero todo falló ¿y que si me daba la oportunidad con Ian para volver a ser feliz? Ni yo misma tenia la respuesta, pero si realmente quería pasar la página tenía que intentar ser feliz

- Si te diera la oportunidad ¿Qué me dirías? – pregunté mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo, él se quedó un momento en silencio y arqueó sus cejas como signo de esperanza

- Sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, y por supuesta que te haría la mujer más feliz de la tierra – respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro, yo sonreí y asentí, él me abrazó con demasiada fuerza y me llenó de besos en toda la cara, sonreí por inercia, quizás no lo quería de la misma manera que él lo hacía, pero aprendería a hacerlo – Gracias Bells – añadió dándome un beso corto en los labios, acariciando mi rostro con delicadeza

- Gracias a ti por quererme de la forma en que lo haces – él sonrió y cogió mi mano, esta vez uniendo nuestros dedos muy fuerte, no sé cómo pero me sentí protegida y amada, entramos juntos de nuevo a la sala, esta vez con nuestras manos unidas y sonreímos, él con mucha alegría y yo por inercia

- ¡No! – gritó Rose corriendo hacia nosotros, nos abrazó con fuerza, detrás de ella apareció Emmett que también nos felicitó, de lejos pude ver a Alice y Jasper que sonreían, pero lo que me daba más curiosidad era que Alice ya no parecía estar tan alegre, si quizás sonreía era por compromiso, o eso me parecía, noté como Edward veía nuestras manos unidas y al mismo tiempo seguía mirando como Ian cambiaba de posición su brazo poniéndolo en mi cintura y a la vez dándome un beso en la mejilla, se retiró de la sala sin decir nada, y yo suspiré una vez más, ahora no me sentía segura si haber aceptado andar con Ian era una muy buena idea

- ¿Qué dicen vamos a comer? – preguntó Emmett frotándose las manos y sentándose en la mesa – la comida se enfría, ¡vamos! – añadió, todos nos sentamos y esperamos a que Jacob regresara con Edward pero solo apareció él y se encogió de hombros, me levanté de inmediato y corrí a través de la cocina, a lo lejos veía a Edward sentado en el banco del jardín

- ¿Edward comerás con nosotros? – pregunté acercándome lentamente a él, de pronto él se paró repentinamente y volteó a verme, me miró fijamente a los ojos y los estrechó, haciendo que me encogiera en mi sitio

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó de pronto - ¿es venganza? – volvió a preguntar, moví lentamente la cabeza – Necesito saberlo Bella, ¿quieres herirme ya que yo lo hice aunque no sepas las razones? – preguntó desesperado, empezó a caminar como león enjaulado en medio del jardín – Bella yo todavía te amo, te necesito a mi lado, si pudiera te diría las razones, el porqué desaparecí, los tantos desplantes que te hice todo tiene una razón – moví la cabeza frenéticamente

- Ya no sigas Edward, porque durante todo este tiempo hice el intento de olvidarte, no sigas – añadí, volteándome y dirigiéndome a la cocina de nuevo, pero sentí de pronto su mano sobre la mía sujetándome con fuerza

- ¿Entonces aquel beso, ese beso al que me correspondiste con amor, no significó nada para ti? – preguntó, dejándome sin salida cuando tomo de mi brazo y me jaló hacia él, lo miré detenidamente a los ojos y flaqueé por un instante, aquellos ojos me recordaban lo dulce que él siempre había sido conmigo, las conversaciones tan intimas que teníamos con tan solo vernos a los ojos, aquellos labios que me recordaban que el algún momento habían sido mi perdición, respiré lentamente y desvié súbitamente la mirada, poco a poco sentía como las lagrimas en mis ojos se acumulaban, si, estuve enamorada perdidamente de él, pero eso no significaba que podía reclamar sobre mí

- ¿Tú crees que no esperé por ti? – pregunté furiosa, alejándolo de mi – incluso después del desplante que me hiciste, esperé por ti, tenía la vaga esperanza que regresaras y actuaríamos como si nada hubiera pasado, como si aquel momento no existiera, pero no, me dejaste de nuevo con dudas en la cabeza y con todo le amor que quería darte – caminé alrededor de la habitación respirando agitadamente, tratando de calmar aquella furia que sentía por lo que me decía, de pronto paré y lo enfrenté mirándolo a los ojos – y ahora vienes y me reclamas, ¿Quién te crees?, no eres mi dueño para reclamarme algo, tu y yo dejamos de tener una historia hace demasiado tiempo, merezco una oportunidad con otra persona que no seas tú, que no hiera y que no me dé desplantes cuando me deja más ilusionada que nunca, merezco mucho más de lo que tu algún día me diste, y ese beso, fue como la despedida que nunca tuvimos cuando desapareciste, así que es mejor que me dejes rehacer mi vida – las lagrimas brotaban y caían por mis mejillas lentamente, pensé que ya estaban secas para llorar por él, y dolía en el alma lo que le decía pero tenía toda la razón del mundo, no era justo para mí que él haya desaparecido sin aclararme todo lo que tenía que decir, desaparecer es fácil, al mismo tiempo de dejar un corazón roto y una vida casi destruida – no mas Edward – añadí, de nuevo volteando en mi sitio, esta vez no iría a la sala sino a mi habitación, o a cualquier habitación donde pudiera estar sola

- No Bella, por favor no lo hagas – suplicó con la voz quebrada – solo déjame explicarte y lo entenderás todo – añadió, negué con la cabeza, Edward de nuevo me jaló hacia él haciendo que mi espalda chocara con su pecho, abrazándome con fuerza por la cintura

- Suéltame – susurré, pero él no hizo caso, sentí como mi hombro se mojaba lentamente, suspiré una vez más – terminemos con esto de una vez, suéltame Edward –

- No Bella – respondió de nuevo, hice un forcejeo inútil y suspiré

- Te está diciendo que la sueltes – dijo de pronto Ian, levanté la vista y el poco a poco se acercaba con los puños cerrados, su nariz estaba dilatada y sus ojos demostraban que estaba furioso

- ¡Si no quiero que!, no te metas en esto – respondió Edward, soltándome un poco y llevándome a su costado, logré escaparme de su brazo, pero cometí un error, porque Ian de pronto se lanzó a Edward, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro haciendo que este cayera al piso

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chicas no me maten, todo tiene un explicación, y lo entenderán en el siguiente capítulo<strong>_


	17. Crisis

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 16<strong>

**CRISIS**

* * *

><p>Me había quedado petrificada al ver como Ian golpeaba una y otra vez a Edward, pero de pronto ya no me encontraba en silencio si no que gritaba tratando de parar la pelea así como Emmett y Jasper, Edward casi no se defendía, solo se cubría de sus golpes y por lo tanto ya estaba bastante herido<p>

- ¡No te hagas el que no sabes pelear! – dijo de pronto Ian cogido por Emmett quien lo arrastraba lejos de Jasper que ayudaba a Edward a levantarse con cuidado

- Necesitamos hablar con todos ustedes – dijo de pronto Edward, Ian quería volver a soltarse y lo hizo, el cual corrió directo hacia Jasper y Edward

- ¡BASTA! – grité con fuerzas, Ian se detuvo y me miró, por su mirada pasó furia, asombro, culpabilidad y vergüenza, así que él solo suspiró, pero yo estaba aterrada, nunca lo había visto de tal manera, me alejé un poco desde la posición en la que estaba y me acerqué a Jake quien entraba al jardín

- Lo que dice Edward cierto, tenemos que hablar con todos ustedes por su propia seguridad – los miré tanto a Edward como a Jacob, quienes se miraban y se comunicaban con la mirada, y de pronto un escalofrió pasó por todo mi cuerpo

Entramos de nuevo a la cocina y nos dirigimos a la sala, ya no existía ningún plato de comida, y tampoco sabía si ellos habían comido, por lo personal no tenía hambre, incluso más, después de ver el perfil oculto de Ian, quien poco antes de que entráramos me dijo que no quería que "aquel tipo" no me volviera a lastimar, y que él estaba para protegerme, suspiré y hice como si no lo hubiera escuchado; ahora estaba con Emmett quien lo enojaba, Alice estaba junto a Jasper cuidando de que Edward no tuviera alguna costilla rota o alguna otra herida, Rosalie ya se encontraba a mi lado sentada y Jacob había vuelto con unos cuantos papeles en la mano

- Les explico – dijo de pronto, haciendo que pusiéramos toda nuestra atención – ahora les voy a hablar como el agente del FBI que soy – tanto Rosalie como Emmett abrieron los ojos desorbitados, Ian también lo hizo y puso más atención, y yo me quede sin palabras – Edward es mi compañero, Bella él también es agente – mi corazón de pronto empezó a tartamudear, giré mi cabeza para buscar su mirada, pero él veía a otro lugar, quería que en estos momento me viera a los ojos para confirmarlo pero no lo hacía, así que de pronto empecé a sentir como mi respiración se agitaba – hemos trabajado en un caso todos estos años, años en los que hemos desaparecido por el bien de nuestras familias y amigos – pero de pronto me acordé el día que estaba en mi casa, como unos hombres vestidos de negro me buscaban y yo por fortuna estaba escondida con Edward

- Estamos en peligro – susurré, Rosalie a mi lado jadeó, de inmediato Ian y Emmett se acercaron hacia donde estábamos, pero poco me importo, quería que Edward hablara, quería que dijera todo lo que no había podido decirme en años

- Si, están en peligro – dijo de pronto Edward – Demetri es nuestro caso – abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, acordándome de aquel chico que conocí en la clase de arte, de aquel que al inicio se comportó de manera gentil y que al final había demostrado su lado oscuro, muy violento

- ¿Pero qué pasa con él? – preguntó Rosalie, mi vista se centró en las personas que estaban frente a nosotros, Jasper y Alice, quienes no se asombraron de nada, tan solo tenían una mueca de preocupación

- Demetri, desde el instituto, me amenazó con hacerte daño si no me separaba de ti, vi y supe que lo cumpliría, por eso es que me aleje de ti, pero felizmente Jacob estuvo contigo en todo momento, por suerte él también sabía lo que pasaba – respondió Edward mirándome fijamente a los ojos, miles de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, como las cosas que siempre quise pasar con él, lo extrañé demasiado, lo amé con todo el corazón aunque mucha gente diga que el amor de colegio no existe

- Estoy confundida – dije de pronto, todo iba tan rápido, todo tan vertiginoso, sentí que mi cabeza se iría de un momento a otro de mi cuerpo, mire a todos quienes ya estaban a mi alrededor, Ian sobre todo que estaba tocándome la mejilla, no entendía nada, Alice me decía algo con cara de preocupación, Rosalie salió corriendo a no sé donde, Emmett estaba con el teléfono en la mano diciendo algo muy violentamente, Jasper frotaba mi brazo constantemente, Edward me veía con cara de preocupación y Jacob también me decía algo a la vez que tocaba mi cuello, de nuevo mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, y noté como los demás se desesperaban, de pronto todo se desvaneció a mi vista

Poco a poco, sentí que mi cuerpo volvía a sentirse tenso, ya no me sentía en las nubes, tal como hasta hace un momento lo sentía, escuché voces a mi alrededor, pero no supe distinguir ninguna, solo hacían bulla al callar y murmuraban cada vez más en voz alta, cerré los ojos con fuerza y sentí como una mano tomaba la mía, no quise abrir los ojos por ningún motivo, pero también noté que ese no era el tacto que yo quería sentir, aun me sentía confundida, perdida en mis recuerdos, y lo poco que recuerdo es que en algún momento perdí el control de mi mente el cual me llevó hasta donde estoy ahora, en una cama cubierta de sabanas y mantas

- ¿Bella? – preguntó de pronto una voz femenina a mi lado, con los ojos aun cerrados, me aclaré la garganta e hice que aquel que me sujetaba la mano me soltara - ¿Bells estas mejor? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez si reconocí la voz de Alice a mi lado izquierdo, abrí los ojos lentamente y la miré directamente a los ojos, vi que estaba muy preocupada, angustiada, un ceño muy pronunciado cruzaba su frente

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunté con la garganta seca, ella se acercó más a mí y acomodo los mechones de cabello que se escapaban en mi rostro, suspiró con fuerza y me abrazó sollozando - ¿Qué pasa? – volví a preguntar

- Tuviste una crisis nerviosa – dijo de pronto otra persona que ya se había acercado, la miré y vi como Edward se acercaba a mi – tuvimos que llamar al doctor para sedarte – añadió, traté de acordarme como realmente pasó, pero no podía, un agudo dolor de cabeza hacia que dejara de intentarlo - ¿estás bien verdad? – preguntó esta vez Jacob, yo asentí lentamente mirándolo con agradecimiento, él me dio una sonrisa y palmeó la espalda de Edward al mismo tiempo que asentía

- Tenemos que irnos ya – de pronto, todos miraron a las dos personas que se retiraban de la habitación, Emmett y Jasper salieron con ellos, de nuevo sentí que mi mano la sujetaba alguien, giré mi rostro y vi a Ian sentado en una silla, viéndome con cara de preocupación, sonreí tímidamente y él suspiró, Rosalie se acercó detrás de él y me sonrió cálidamente

- Alice vamos – dijo de pronto mi rubia amiga, Alice, quien todavía estaba recostada a mi lado, negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, las tres reímos, y Rose se la llevó a la fuerza, y no saliendo sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla y deseándome que me recuperara pronto, yo esperaba que iba a ser rápido, solo que todavía estaba un poco sedada

- ¿Cómo estás? – rompió de pronto el silencio, Ian me miraba fijamente, haciendo figuras en mi mano, cerré mis ojos acomodando mi cabeza, una vez que los abrí, Ian se había acercado lo suficiente para darme un beso en la frente

- Me siento drogada – susurré, él soltó una carcajada y se volvió a sentar, esta vez dejando mi mano de un lado – me siento muy confundida – añadí, suspiré profundamente y cerré los ojos – ¿qué paso? – volví a preguntar, no abrí los ojos y solo escuché responderme

- De pronto, empezaste a agitarte, tus ojos se desorbitaron y empezaste a mirar a todos lados buscando algo, no podías respirar muy bien y comenzaste a temblar sollozando - abrí los ojos sorprendida de mi misma – el doctor dijo que puede que haya sido por una sobrecarga de información recibida, o por un encuentro de emociones muy intensas – asentí lentamente, tratando de asimilar lo que me decía

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté tratando de buscar algún reloj que me indicara que hora era, aunque no tenía la mas mínima idea de a qué hora me había pasado esto

- Son las seis de la tarde, dormiste casi catorce horas – respondió, había dormido demasiado, aunque también podía atribuir a la anestesia por lo que me puso el doctor, todavía estaba medio adormilada

- Puede ser demasiada información – dije de pronto mirándolo fijamente – estoy confundida Ian, lo siento – cerré los ojos y una lagrima escapó

- No tienes porque disculparte cariño – susurró, quitando la lagrima que ya rodaba por mi mejilla – no sabias nada de esto, en realidad nadie lo sabía, todo lo que hicieron fue para protegerte – añadió, abrí los ojos y ya las lagrimas acumuladas en estos, lo miré fijamente, preguntando porque decía todo esto cuando hace horas me había pedido ser su novia, no entendía su forma de pensar y la verdad es que siempre me sorprendía – todavía sientes muchas cosas por él – añadió

- Ian, yo… - pero no me dejó hablar, puso dos dedos en mis labios y sonrió negando con su cabeza lentamente

- Descansa Bells, podemos conversar de esto mañana – busque de nuevo sus ojos, vi cuan brillantes estaban, negué frenéticamente, pero el solo se levantó de la silla, besó mi frente y salió de mi habitación, dejándome sola con la lámpara prendida, en la mesita de noche tenía una jarra de agua y un vaso, no quería aun, no tenia sed, miré de nuevo la puerta y fijé mi mirada, Ian era demasiado bueno para mi

….

- Tranquilo Edward, Bella es fuerte, se pondrá bien – dijo de pronto Jacob a mi lado, medio sonreí aunque estaba preocupado, lo que más tenía ganas en este momento era ir donde Bella y conversar con ella, preguntarle que pensaba sobre esto, lamentablemente ya existía una persona de la cual cuidaría de ella

- ¿Hay información? – pregunté, Jacob no dijo nada y se dirigió a la cocina del departamento en el que estábamos hospedados, lo seguí y tiré mi abrigo encima de una silla, abrí el refrigerador y saqué la caja de jugo que todavía había

- James no llamó, y no hay mensajes en la contestadora – yo asentí lentamente y di un sorbo bastante largo a la caja de jugo, saqué el celular del trabajo y marque el numero de la central

- Denali, quiero que me informen donde está el sujeto en estos momentos – puse el altavoz para que Jacob escuchara mientras él se servía una taza de café, se sentó frente a mí y dio un sorbo a su taza

- _Está en la zona 15_ – dijo de pronto _– hizo varios movimientos bancarios muy grandes, entró a varias pagin…_ - pero de pronto la comunicación se desconecto, hizo un ruido sordo y a la vez agudo, estaba dispuesto a tocar la tecla de apagado hasta que escuchamos una voz

- Cullen, Black bienvenidos de vuelta a San Francisco, no frustraran de nuevo nuestro plan – de pronto la comunicación cayó y todo se mantuvo en silencio, Jacob se levantó de su silla y tiró la taza a la pared

- ¡Maldito Demetri! -

* * *

><p><strong><em>y vamos con el siguiente capitulo... aunque estoy con sueño, pero ahi lo tienen, espero seguir con este ritmo, no quiero dejar la inspiración<em>**

**_"""nos acercamos al finaaaal""" ya falta muy poco para que acabe esta historia como se imaginaran_**

**_¿con quien se quedara Bella?_**

**_ni yo se =S jajaja_**

**_..._**

**_ya me siento mucho mejor_**

**_GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE ME DIERON SU REVIEW! y lo siento por no contestar =´) ... _**

**_hoy me siento con suerte! xD_**

**_las quiero!_**

**_- Amyel_**


	18. Miedo

**_Chicas, las invito a pasar por el fic_**

**_SI LOS HOMBRES LADRASEN_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 17<strong>

**MIEDO**

* * *

><p>Los días habían pasado aquí en San Francisco, y personalmente se hacían demasiado lentos, prácticamente estaba casi todo el día metida en la casa de Alice, y con todo este asunto de la crisis nerviosa, estaban muy pendientes de mi, incluso Edward que siempre pasaba a verme sin decirme algo, solo se quedaba un momento sentado en la silla a la vez que yo me sentaba en la cama sin pronunciar alguna palabra, nos quedábamos así, en un silencio total, al cabo de media o una hora se iba, solo se levantaba de la silla me miraba y salía de la habitación; obviamente a Ian este asunto de la visita de Edward no le gustaba para nada, pero no decía nada, desaparecía ni bien sabia que Edward había llegado y luego volvía para seguir haciéndome compañía.<p>

Ian, ya habían pasado más de siete días en los que ambos estábamos de una manera diferente, lo miraba y por más que intentara ver más allá de mis sentimientos, no podía verlo más que como un amigo o un hermano, cada día descubría que Edward seguía metido en mi corazón de mil maneras, y no solo eso, si no que extrañaba cada cosa que hacía, incluso ahora volvía a sentir aquellas mariposas que en algún momento deje de sentirlas, claro, Ian se daba cuenta de todo esto y hacia que cada vez lo abrazara, se sintiera un poco incomodo, y eso a mí me dolía.

- ¿en qué piensas? – preguntó de pronto alguien a mi lado, salí de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta que había llegado hasta la sala, cogiendo la cortina de una de las ventanas mirando al exterior, la solté y miré a quien me hablaba, sonreí sinceramente

- Quiero salir de aquí – susurré soltando una risita suave, Jake rió conmigo y me abrazó – en serio ¿puedo hacerlo? – pregunté abrazándolo con más fuerza

- No, aun no puedes – lo solté y rodeé los ojos, giré en mi sitio y me dirigí al sillón a sentarme, haciendo que Jacob me siguiera, se sentó en otro sillón y me miró - sabes que estás en peligro, Demetri quiere vengarse de todo lo que Edward le hizo, y eso te incluye – asentí lentamente y fijé mi vista en el jarrón de la mesita de centro

- Es solo que me aburro – añadí, poniendo queja un poco, Jake rió y yo hice una mueca, estaba en estado de alerta desde la crisis nerviosa que tuve, y más cuando nos informaron que Demetri sabia donde estaba cada uno de nosotros, no podíamos hacer nada, ni Alice que era la que mas sentía necesidad de salir, ella decía que solo ir al cementerio un rato sería bueno, pero nos teníamos encerrados entre todos - ¿Cómo esta Edward? – pregunté de pronto, dándome cuenta tarde que la pregunta había llegado a oídos de Ian, que se encontraba entrando a la sala

- Él está bien – respondió Jake, sonrió y se dio cuenta que mi mirada estaba detrás de él, haciendo que él volteara y se diera cuenta que era mejor callarse la respuesta que estaba a punto de dar – tengo que irme – hizo una mueca y se levantó, me abrazó muy fuerte y me dio un beso en la frente – saluda a los chicos de mi parte – asentí lentamente y se fue despidiéndose de Ian al pasar

- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunté, él me miró durante un buen momento y luego desvió su mirada, bajándola hasta el piso - ¿Ian? – pregunté, se movió de lugar y se sentó donde estaba sentado Jake

- ¿Cómo estas tu? – preguntó, lo miré detenidamente y suspiré

- Bien, solo que aburrida – suspiré y me levanté del sillón, me acerqué a él y me arrodille, haciendo que me mirara a los ojos – cuéntame que te pasa – suplique, él me miró de nuevo y vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, la mire asustada y temblorosa – Ian – susurré, tomando su rostro entre mis manos, limpiando las lagrimas que poco a poco bajaban

- Todavía lo amas – susurró, tomando a la vez mi rostro, mi corazón de pronto tembló y se apretujó, nunca creí que volvería a sentir aquella sensación, pero ahora la estaba sintiendo, viendo como Ian afirmaba lo que yo no podía aceptar, volví a limpiar su rostro y bajé la cabeza, reposándola en sus rodillas – te conozco bien – susurró – cada vez que viene lo miras de una forma tan diferente que quisiera que lo hicieras conmigo, pero no puedo luchar contra eso – mientras me decía todo esto, él acariciaba mis cabellos como solía hacerlo cuando estábamos recostados en mi cama, mientras el calmaba algunos dolores del alma

- Lo siento – susurré, las lagrimas estaban brotando poco a poco de mis ojos, mojando su pantalón – lo siento Ian, perdóname por hacerte daño de esta manera – añadí, él levantó mi barbilla e hizo que lo mirara

- Tú no tienes la culpa, tu siempre estuviste enamorada de él, solo soy yo el que se ilusionó, aun sabiendo que no tenia oportunidad en ese corazón – medio sonrió y suspiró – deberías hablar con él, ambos están sufriendo – lo miré cuidadosamente estudiando ese rostro, ¿Por qué no podía quererlo de la forma en la que él me quería? ¿Por qué no podía olvidarme de Edward y de una vez dejar todo el pasado? La respuesta al parecer era muy sencilla, Edward estaba clavado en mi corazón de una y mil maneras y no lo podía sacar de mi mente ni de mi alma – solo quiero verte feliz, y si tu eres feliz yo también lo soy – sonrió y yo también lo hice, lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas

- Gracias – respondí en su oído, el sonrió y me abrazó mucho mas fuerte

- Awww, que lindos – dijo de pronto Emmett, ambos nos soltamos y sonreímos, vimos como el gorila se embutía una pierna de pollo que Alice y Rosalie habían traído para almorzar

- Rosalie te va a matar – susurramos al mismo tiempo, Emmett solo negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo al jardín, la comida que estaba encima de la isla de la cocina era específicamente para Alice y Rose, pero como Emmett había rebuscado las bolsas de comida, era obvio que el grandulón se había dado un gran banquete ahora, tocaron el timbre haciéndonos asustar, Ian y yo fuimos a la puerta, al mismo tiempo que Alice bajaba del segundo piso, seguramente para abrir también la puerta, sonreímos al mismo tiempo, Ian se adelantó y se fijo por la mirilla

- Es Jasper – se alejó un poco y abrió la puerta, pero todo sucedió tan rápido que Alice y yo ya estábamos asustadas en el piso llorando

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Emmett entrando rápido al recibidor, pero no hubo tiempo para respuestas, se fijó que Jasper e Ian estaban recostados en el piso, uno herido por una bala y el otro golpeado brutalmente

- ¿Cómo fue que paso esto? – dijo de pronto Rose que ya estaba con el teléfono en la mano

- Tocaron el timbre, Ian abrió la puerta y de pronto unos tipos tiraron a Jasper encima de Ian, y luego dispararon – Emmett recogió a Ian del piso y lo llevó a una habitación, sin hacer mucho movimiento, lo tumbó en la cama y revisó la herida que tenía en el pecho

- Bella tu puedes hacer algo, al parecer es grave – dijo de pronto Rose, yo negué con la cabeza, asustada por el hecho, pero ella me sacudió tan fuerte que me hizo reaccionar y limpiar las lagrimas que tenía en las mejillas

- ¿llamaste a los paramédicos? – ella asintió y yo me puse a revisar la herida, Ian aun no reaccionaba pero revisé si tenía pulso, lo tenía pero era débil, tuve que hacerle un torniquete para evitar que perdiera más sangre – no puedo hacer mas, estoy nerviosa – susurré, de vez en cuando revisaba su pulso y que este todavía existiera, las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, y estaba muy asustada, no podía perder a Ian justo en este momento de mi vida

- Llegaron – susurró Rosalie corriendo hacia la puerta y seguro abriendo la puerta principal para dejarlos pasar, tanto un policía como los paramédicos entraron a la habitación y se llevaron a mi amigo

Salimos detrás de los paramédicos y yo corrí para ir detrás de Ian, pero alguien me sujetó por el brazo, lo miré y movió su cabeza dándome una negativa, las lagrimas siguieron saliendo de mis ojos a borbotones y me desesperé, no podía dejar a Ian solo, de inmediato sentí como me abrazaba y aspiré intensamente su aroma, por encima del hombro de Edward observe como Alice y Jasper subían también a la ambulancia, al parecer Jasper tenía varias costillas rotas, Jake apareció y nos empujó cerrando la puerta.

- Debí quedarme – susurró golpeando la pared, hice una mueca y me dejé llevar por Edward, que me hizo sentar en el sillón, se alejó de mi y se dirigió a la cocina, demorándose un buen momento, Rosalie seguía con el teléfono a la mano, supuse que estaría hablando ahora con Alice, mientras trataba de calmarla ya que gritaba _"cálmate" _cada diez segundos

- Ten – susurró Edward, tendiéndome una taza de té, agradecí y lo tomé aun con las manos temblorosas - ¿Qué paso? – preguntó, sentí que el ambiente había cambiado, ya no estaba como Edward, sino como el agente que era, suspiré, tomé un sorbo y me preparé para responder

- Ian y yo estábamos conversando cuando de pronto tocaron el timbre – vi como Jake colocaba una pequeña grabadora en la mesita de centro y lo observé con el ceño fruncido – Alice bajó al mismo tiempo que nosotros íbamos a abrir la puerta, Ian dijo que era Jasper ya que observó por la mirilla, abrió la puerta y alguien empujó a Jasper, me di cuenta que estaba golpeado, con rastros de sangre en todo su rostro y con la ropa rasgada, lo empujaron con toda la fuerza que Ian se desestabilizó y de un momento a otro me apuntaron con una pistola pero Ian se interpuso – al terminar de relatar la historia, me di cuenta que estaba llorando, la bala iba directa hacia mí, y de no ser por Ian en estos momento hubiera estado quien sabe, en el hospital o … muerta

Sentí el perfume de mi amiga a mi lado, dándome un abrazo muy fuerte Jacob salió furioso de la casa, supuse que iba en dirección a la clínica donde estaban Jasper, Alice e Ian, Edward se quedó paseando por toda la habitación y Emmett también estaba de la misma manera, solo que él había cogido una almohada para darle de puñetazos a esta.

- ¿No se dieron cuenta de cuando Jasper salió de la casa? – preguntó Edward, sentándose frente a mí, lo miré cuidadosamente y reposé mis ojos en los suyos, encontrando calma y a la vez furia

- Dijo en un momento que saldría a traer más comida porque Emmett ya se estaba terminando toda – respondió Rosalie, aun abrazada a mí, Edward asintió y Emmett se sentó a su lado

- ¿Qué podemos hacer Edward? – preguntó, él hizo una mueca y se paró súbitamente

- Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir esperando – respondió este, cogiendo la grabadora y guardándosela en el bolsillo de su pantalón, Emmett de pronto se levantó molesto

- ¿te volviste loco? – preguntó cogiéndolo de la camisa - ¿esperar? – volvió a preguntar soltándolo y empujándolo a la pared - ¿te das cuenta que todos corremos peligro? –

- ¡Emmett cálmate! – gritó Rosalie, parándose de mi lado, corriendo hacia donde estaban Emmett y Edward, tratándolos de separar, suspiré y moví mi cabeza, me sentía aturdida y perdida, y más porque dolía mi cabeza, me levanté sin ser notada ya que ellos todavía discutían y me fui al jardín, cogiendo una bolsita de papas fritas para comer, suspiré de nuevo

- Quiero ver a Ian – susurré, pero de pronto sentí como alguien me abrazaba con fuerza, tapándome la boca con la mano

- Y lo iras a ver cariño – vi como Demetri se acercó a mí, dándome un beso en la punta de mi nariz, riéndose en silencio – esta vez vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga – intenté gritar con mi garganta para que quizás me pudieran oír pero, todo pasó tan rápido que ya estaba montada en un auto, a toda velocidad

Estaba asustada, temblando de miedo, observé como Demetri estaba vestido, un terno y una pañoleta, al estilo inglés con un cigarro en la boca, los ojos brillantes llenos de locura, observé su perfil, si quizás en un momento había pensado en haberle dado una oportunidad, pues estaba muy equivocada, este hombre estaba completamente loco, varios hombres estaban a mi lado, era una limusina, tres hombres vestidos de terno negro y con lentes oscuros, estaña frente a mi, Demetri a mi lado y tres hombres más estaban a nuestros costados, mi respiración empezó a volverse errática, ya que sentí como la mano de Demetri estaba subiendo lentamente por mi pierna, llegando a mi zona intima, intente moverme pero él rápidamente me inmovilizo con sus dos brazos y me acercó a su rostro, un perfume poco conocido llegó a mis fosas nasales, repudiándolo por completo.

- No te vas a escapar, no ahora mi dulce Bells -

* * *

><p><em>Hey chicas como estan?<em>

_aqui subiendo otro capitulo mas!_

_gracias a todas las que me dejaron su review!_

_Tecupi: gracias por tus reviews, me encanta leerlos y sentir tus emociones._

_Versy: gracias, en serio gracias, y si poco a poco me repongo de un corazón roto =)_

_Iga emo 12L: gracias por tu review! no dejes de leer esta a punto de termianr!_

_Sisi: aqui con un nuevo capitulo espero que te guste!_

_Maya Cullen Masen: no los odies mucho! ahora si creo que no los odiaras no?_

_Liz bells xiomy Masen Cullen: gracias por leer la historia! y gracias por tu review!_

_angela cullen masen: gracias por tu review! me alegra que te guste la historia y nunca es tarde para dejar algun comentario =) asi yo tambien empece en este mundo del FF =D_

_nany87, stephaaany, chicadecullen_

_y muchas mas! _

_muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, me ayudan con la inspiracion y con los animos!_

_**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**_


	19. Secuestro

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia._**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 18<strong>

**SECUESTRO**

* * *

><p>Mis sentimientos estaban entre la repugnancia los nervios y el miedo, no sabía cual adoptar porque mientras sentía la mano de Demetri manoseándome por todo el cuerpo, vendaron mis ojos y ataron mis manos, mi cuerpo temblaba por el miedo, mi boca se hacía seca por el asco y las nauseas, sentía un revoltijo en el estomago por la repugnancia que esto producía, y dentro de mi mente preguntaba una y otra vez el porqué no llegaban a matarme de una vez por todas, la respuesta era muy sencilla, ellos querían disfrutar mi sufrimiento y yo eso no lo podía evitar.<p>

Empecé a aislarme de la cruda realidad, ya prácticamente en pocos minutos me había vuelto inmune a lo que me estaba haciendo, traté de escuchar el sonido de mi corazón y como este poco a poco se calmaba, estaba imaginándome un mundo donde el no existía y donde todos estábamos bien, sin heridas ni amenazas, en un mundo donde Edward estaba conmigo, seguía conmigo amándonos profundamente, sentí como una lagrima mojaba la tela que cubría mis ojos, Demetri a mi lado rió

- ¿quieres ver a tu amiguito? – preguntó de pronto tocando mi mejilla, quise safar de ese toque pero él no lo permitió, siguió bajando por mi cuello y llego hasta el inicio de mis senos, haciendo que un estremecimiento recorriera mi cuerpo – ves cariño, me deseas, ¿Cómo pudiste vivir sin mi? – la situación era seria lo sabía, pero entre todo el pánico que tenía algo se instó en mi pecho, y no pude contenerme más solté la carcajada que tenia atorada en la garganta, pero de pronto sentí una mano golpeando muy fuerte mi mejilla

- ¡Estupida! – gritó él – vamos a ver a tu amiguito, _¡conduce, abbiamo!_– dijo de pronto, y automáticamente sentí como el auto daba una vuelta y aceleraba mas y mas, incluso sentí ese vacío en el estomago por la adrenalina que ya corría por mi cuerpo

- Eres un iluso Demetri, tu nunca me gustaste – susurré ya con lagrimas en los ojos, quería que de una vez por todas acabara con todo esto y me dejara en paz, pero como Jake y Edward dijeron, el iba a llegar hasta las últimas - ¿Qué te hice? – pregunté con la voz rota, asustada por todo lo que estaba pasando, por el pánico que sentía y por las distintas emociones que pasaban por mi cuerpo

- ¿Qué me hiciste? – preguntó con arrogancia, soltó una carcajada y apretó su mano en una de mis piernas – te fijaste en ese mal nacido, eso es lo que hiciste, cuando te pedí que estuvieras conmigo, me rechazaste – añadió, sentí de nuevo su mano tocar mis piernas hasta llegar a mi zona intima, tratando de apretarme al mismo tiempo a su cuerpo, pero no dejé que lo hiciera

- Eso fue en el colegio Demetri, por favor – susurré, él solo rió y dejó de tocarme, no volvió a hacerlo y volvió a reírse mucho mas fuerte, haciendo que su voz sonara de ultratumba

- Lo gracioso y estúpido de todo esto es que, llegaste en el momento exacto – sorbí mi nariz y escuché atentamente a lo que decía, fruncí mi ceño y supongo que se hizo notar porque él volvió a reír – ¿sabías que mi familia tiene cuentas pendientes con la tuya y los miserables de los Cullen? – mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas por lo que decía, y fue ahí cuando sentí más miedo, demasiado pánico, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar por la reacción a la noticia que me daba

- Llegamos – dijo de pronto alguien, el carro se estacionó en seco, abrieron la puerta del auto y cogieron mi brazo con brusquedad haciendo que gimiera por el dolor

- ¿Te diste cuenta? – preguntó a mi lado Demetri a alguien cuando de pronto sentí como desataban la venda que tenía en los ojos, las cuerdas en las manos, y cuando lo hicieron tuve dificultad en ver bien todo, vi todo borroso y hasta en un momento pensé que me desmayaría por los mareos que vinieron en ese instante – escúchame bien, espero que sepas actuar, si te traigo aquí es por diferentes razones, nadie tiene que darse cuenta de esto – yo asentí con miedo bajando la mirada hacia su mano, pues tenía una pistola ajustándome el vientre, mis ojos se aguaron por el miedo pero respiré profundamente y me calme, tenía que hacerlo no me quedaba de otra, limpie mi rostro con mis manos y respire un par de veces mas

- Lista – susurré, Demetri y los demás estaban mirándome atentamente, todos asintieron al mismo tiempo y solo entramos Demetri, dos de sus compañero y yo, el resto se quedo fuera observando la situación, lo mas incomodo que en ese momento sentí fue que Demetri paso su brazo por mi cintura y sonrió todo el tiempo, y yo solo tenia nauseas

- Por favor Ian Matthews, supongo que entro hace un momento – la enfermera que estaba a cargo de la recepción, nos sonrió y asintió, buscando en sus papeles la información que Demetri pidió

- El señor Mattews está en el tercer piso, observación, puede preguntar a la enfermera de turno, pero creo que no puede recibir visitas aun – respondió con una sonrisa, ambos asentimos y salimos de ahí con rumbo al ascensor

- Si no puede recibir visitas que hacemos aquí – pero nadie respondió, mis manos volvían a sudar por los nervios y sentía nauseas, mi estomago estaba revuelto y no me gustaba la sensación que estaba percibiendo

Cuando al fin llegamos al tercer piso, los guardaespaldas de Demetri se quedaron atrás asintiendo lentamente, él no me dejó ni un instante y tampoco quito el brazo de mi cintura, entramos a recepción del tercer piso e hizo la misma pregunta, la enfermera le indicó que aun no se recibía visitas, y no sé como jugó que la enfermera accedió a darnos una ayuda, nos llevó a la habitación en la que estaba Ian, y cuando abrió la puerta, mi alma cayó al piso, ver recostado a Ian en una cama de hospital, fue lomas duro que llegué a ver en toda mi vida.

Corrí en dirección a mi amigo y me di cuenta que las lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, lo abracé, Ian no despertó ni cuando lo abracé, observé como tenía el rostro adolorido, aunque estuviera inconsciente, vi la venda que cubría la herida, muy cercana al corazón, con cuidado reposé mi cabeza en su pecho y sollocé un poco más, pero mi vista periférica hizo que mirara a Demetri quien me veía con sorna.

- Siempre me pregunte, que es lo que tenia este sujeto de bueno como para que hayas prácticamente entregado tu intimidad – se acercó a la ventana de la habitación y tomo entre sus manos las cortinas – y aun ni sabiendo que ese hombre a quien abrazas trabajaba para mí – abrí los ojos repentinamente, mi corazón empezó a latir demasiado rápido y mis lagrimas caían cada vez más rápido, mi respiración estaba muy errática y hasta temía que pudiera darme un ataque de pánico y morirme sin aire, aunque creo que esta última opción era muy buena

- Mentira – susurré – no creo en nada de lo que dices – volví a recostar mi cabeza en su pecho, sollozando mas y mas, sin creer en lo que me decía

- Ian Mattews Scott, como no conocer a las personas que siempre trabajaron para mi, formado y educado solo para una cosa, venganza contra los Cullen-Swan – levanté mi cabeza y lo miré detenidamente, su rostro estaba serio mientras hablaba – y es irónico que se haya enamorado de la chica a quien tenía que destruir – miré a Demetri una vez mas y luego observé el rostro del que siempre creí mi mejor amigo – si en estos años no te hice algo, ¡fue por culpa de él! – gritó de pronto y sacó un arma apuntando a Ian, me asusté y retrocedí votando la silla en la que estaba sentada

- Demetri por favor no – susurré, con las manos en alto, tratando de interponerme entre mi mejor amigo y aquel demente, y es que no podía permitir que la vida de Ian acabara, mas cuando habíamos conversado tanto y el sabia tanto de mi, y no era culpa suya haberse enamorado de mí, yo sabía que el podía encontrar a una persona que lo quisiera tanto como él me quiere, pero para eso él tenía que estar vivo

- ¡¿no?! – pregunto mirándome con el ceño fruncido una mirada psicótica – aun sabiendo que él trabajaba para mi, ¡¿no?! – casi grito, las lagrimas de nuevo iban cayendo por mis mejillas, el miedo me invadía poco a poco de nuevo y no podía permitirlo, esta vez me acerque poco a poco a Demetri para hacer que bajara el arma, pero no lo conseguía – si no te mueves te irás con el – amenazo, lo mire fijamente a los ojos y vi como su mano empezó a temblar, pero de pronto abrieron la puerta haciendo un estruendo, vi a Edward entrar con un arma, pero para mí ya era demasiado tarde porque sentí como de un golpe algo se incrustaba en mi, haciendo que algo caliente bajara por mi pecho

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo<em>**


	20. Perspectiva

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 19<strong>

**PERSPECTIVA**

* * *

><p>- Amor despierta – susurraron de pronto en mi oído, abrí lentamente los ojos y vi a Bella sonriendo muy cerca a mis labios – me encanta ver tus ojitos adormilados – añadió, depositando un beso en mi mejilla, desperté asustado y entalle mis ojos para que pudiera observar bien donde es que me encontraba – el desayuno está servido y en unos minutos Emmett pasara por ti para que vayas a la facultad, hoy es tu primer día de clases, y no me mires así que ya acordamos que como sea estudiarías lo que más te gusta – dicho esto salió fuera de la habitación<p>

- Si – atiné a responder por inercia, barrí con la mirada todo, el día estaba nublado, Nueva York era impredecible, los carros ya amenazaban con dar los primero pitidos por el trafico, las luces estaban encendidas en el departamento - ¿Bella? – pregunté al vacio, pero nadie apareció

Me levanté esta vez estirándome, y empezando a caminar por todas las habitación, me acerqué a su habitación y vi que ella estaba en el balcón, regando una de sus flores favoritas, entre lentamente estudiando sus gustos, tenía tantas fotos colgadas en su pared, y es que tantos años había pasado, que para ella no solo eran simples recuerdos sino tesoros.

- ¿Bella? – pregunté de nuevo, pero no escuchó, así que me acerque lentamente, y golpee la puerta de vidrio, ella volteó sorprendida y sonrió, entró a la habitación y se acercó a darme un beso

- ¿Tomaste ya tu desayuno? – preguntó separándose un poco de mi, la miré fijamente y estudie su rostro – ¿estás bien? – preguntó, la preocupación surco su rostro y solo la abracé con fuerzas, ocultado mi rostro en su hombro, aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos

- No te quiero perder – susurré

- ¿Amor que pasa, porque lloras? – preguntó de nuevo y mi llanto incremento, me separé de ella y acune su rostro con mis dos manos y la llene de besos

- Eres tan hermosa mi Bella – ella sonrió, pero con la preocupación en sus ojos, y la volví a abrazar, volviendo a aspirar sus aroma, aquel olor dulzón que tanto me gustaba

- ¿Vamos a tomar tu desayuno está bien? – preguntó, yo asentí y me tomó de la mano, caminamos fuera de la habitación dirigiéndonos a la cocina, me hizo sentar aun con cara de preocupación y luego sonrió, me quede mirándola, observando todos sus movimientos, hasta que se planto frente a mí y con la cuchara esperando a que mi boca se abriera

- No – respondí, pero ella no hizo caso y aprovecho a meterme la cuchara de avena, ambos reímos y dejé que el tiempo pasara, mientras ella me daba de comer y yo a ella

- Emmett ya va a venir a recogerte, tienes que alistarte – pero la mire asustado, no quería separarme de ella

- Por favor no quiero ir hoy, llámalo y dile que no venga, no iré – Bella me miró con ojos interrogantes y luego se encogió de hombros, se dirigió a la sala y lo llamó, mientras yo abría la refrigeradora y sacaba las fresas y el jarabe de chocolate para comer con ella

- ¡LISTO! – gritó a lo lejos, yo sonreí y corrí dejando el bowl en la mesa de la sala, la abracé por detrás y nos dejamos caer en el sillón

- No quiero separarme de ti – susurré, ella besó mi mejilla como pudo y luego giró en sus sitio

- ¿seguro que estas bien? – preguntó entre risas, la volví abrazar muy fuerte mientras caminábamos a paso lento hasta que chocamos con la mesa de la sala, cogí una fresa y se la ofrecí, ella aceptó y comimos los dos esa misma fresa, algo tan intimo, que hizo que mi piel se erizara

- ¿Vemos una peli? – preguntó, yo asentí y fuimos a sentarnos ella con el bowl con fresas y yo con la botella de jarabe, encendimos el televisor, ella cogió el control y buscamos una película entre tantos canales, hasta que encontramos una, me recosté en el sillón poniendo mi cabeza en sus piernas, nos cubrimos con una manta y mientras veíamos la película me quede dormido

...

Desperté sobresaltado, mirando a mí alrededor y donde estaba, sentí como las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, la miré, ella aun seguía dormida.

Definitivamente esta era una prueba fehaciente de que el mundo es un pañuelo, uno muy pequeño y que la vida da vueltas, y es totalmente cierto que si algo haces tú la vida se encarga de hacerte saber lo que hiciste, como lo hiciste y las consecuencias de esta.

Mi punto de vista con respecto a las cosas que sucedían a mi alrededor habían cambiado hace mucho tiempo, cuando todavía tenía fe en las personas y estas eran buenas, en ese entonces si me hubieran dicho que un estúpido adolescente de 16 años había amenazado de muerte a otro, no hubiera creído, o habría sido inverosímil para mí, pero no puedo decir lo mismo, no cuando lo había pasado en carne propia, sentir que la vida se va cuando no es tu vida la que corre peligro, sino la de los demás, y más cuando está en peligro la vida de aquella persona a quien amas profundamente y peor cuando te das cuenta en ese mismo instante que eres capaz de dar la vida por ella.

Simplemente por ese hecho fue que me aleje de ella, haciendo que doliera mi pecho, cuidándola de lejos, aunque otros dicen que hubiera sido más fácil dar queja a la policía, y cuidar de ella estando a su lado, pero había que tomar en cuenta que no solo su vida estaba en riesgo si no la de mi familia entera, su familia y amigos, personas importantes tanto para ella y para mi, y no quedo de otra que sentirme impotente y mirarla de lejos, recomendar a los demás que la cuidaran o actuar indiferente, y aunque nadie crea, fue lo último que termino de matarme y crear una coraza que nadie pudo pasar, excepto Jacob, que me conocía tan bien a través de los ojos de Bella y todo lo que le contaba, que supo como acercarse a mí, dándome el primer golpe y luego pidiéndome explicaciones del por qué sucedió así.

Pero en este mismo instante me arrepentía demasiado, hubiera preferido pasar solo poco tiempo con Bella y que me mataran a mí, a que fuera ella, viéndola ahora postrada en una cama, sin dar signos de reacción, con un simple pitido de aquel aparato que desesperaba, un respirador que por momentos baja su ritmo y asustaba, cables cruzando su rostro, sus brazos y una terrible venda en su pecho; la verdad es que ahora prefería haber vivido poco y verla alegre que verla así, mi vida y mi corazón, latían por una sola persona y aunque para el resto de persona es difícil reconocer cuando una persona se convierte en la única para toda la vida, yo lo había hecho, Bella es la única persona que marco mi vida, la única que hizo que me desesperara como nadie antes lo había hecho, aquella que sacó alguna lagrima de frustración cuando no la podía entender, esa persona que saco sonrisas cuando más las necesitaba, aquella que hizo que mi corazón saltara tanto de alegría como de tristeza, aquella que tomó mi mano y yo nunca quise soltar, aquella que me hizo extrañarla de tal manera que dolía demasiado; verla así hacia que cada cierto tiempo mis ojos ardieran de tal manera, era como si mi propio cuerpo me reclamara de no haber estado más tiempo con ella…

- Edward vamos – susurró de pronto Alice a mi lado, abrazándome muy fuerte

- Quiero quedarme aun – susurré, clavando mis manos a la camilla

- Es tarde – susurró Rosalie – vamos Edward tienes que descansar tienes una cara espantosa – añadió, me encogí de hombros y suspire

- ¿Y si despierta hoy? – pregunté sin quitar la vista de su rostro, nadie contesto

- Hace seis meses que no despierta, no creo que ahora lo haga – de inmediato hice que Alice me soltara

- ¡QUE CARAJOS! – grité con la visión en rojo - ¡TU… PERRO…! – pero alguien me sujeto de los brazos

- ¡CALMATE EDWARD ES JASPER Y LO DIJO SIN INTENCIÓN A HERIR! – gritó mi primo detrás de mí, suspiré e hice que me soltara, volví a la camilla y me senté en el borde

- Nadie me sacará de aquí – finalicé, concentrándome en grabar su rostro, acaricie sus mejillas ahora pálidas y casi al borde de tocar sus huesos, nuevas lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos – no lo harán –

- Hay un nuevo caso que debemos tomar… – negué con la cabeza y no levante la mirada, me dedique a delinear sus labios con mis dedos – agente, tenemos que irnos – levanté la mirada ya que estaba sujetándome del brazo y casi jalándome vi de nuevo todo rojo, me levante de golpe y lo empuje

- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! – grité - ¡TODOS DÉJENME EN PAZ! – volví a gritar, pero de pronto sentí un pinchazo en mi hombro, haciendo que en pocos segundos me desvaneciera y viera a todos a mi alrededor borroso y doble, dando mi último vistazo hacia donde estaba Bella, deseando con toda el alma que de una vez por todas despertara

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo<em>**


	21. Para Siempre

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los coloco en esta historia que espero que les haya gustado_

* * *

><p><strong><em>las invito a leer <em>**

**_SI LOS HOMBRES LADRASEN (romance/humor: en mi perfil)_**

**_y _**

**_DREAMS ABOUT LOVE (romance/drama: en mi perfil)_**

**_..._**

**_Próxima historia a publicar:_**

**_Cerca del cielo_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 20<strong>

**PARA SIEMPRE**

* * *

><p>Las cosas habían mejorado solo un poco, si bien había abierto mis ojos un domingo, en el que nadie estaba a mi lado, y solo la enfermera me había asustado con su cara de pánico, ese día desperté con un dolor de cabeza, la enfermera salió corriendo gritando el nombre de un doctor como si estuviera muriéndose. Al cabo de un rato, el doctor apareció con una sonrisa y empezó a examinarme. No podía decir que estaba bien, al menos yo no lo haría porque me sentía adolorida, no podía mover bien mis músculos, y es que tanto tiempo según el doctor estar en cama, había atrofiado los músculos de mis piernas, ahora me encontraba en rehabilitación, podía caminar, y lo hacía bien pero de un momento a otro empezaban a flaquear y algunas veces caía de bruces por falta de fuerza en ellas, y eso realmente me frustraba.<p>

A veces me preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si hubiera dejado que mataran a Ian, un recuerdo borroso de pronto abrumo mi mente y mis sentidos, de nuevo aquel recuerdo, en el que me interponía entre Ian y Demetri, sin duda si no lo hubiera hecho Edward no estaría a mi lado, yo seguiría con mi orgullo estúpido y mi egocentrismo, tanto que también hubiera sido capaz de no hablar a Jacob por desaparecer y no decirme la verdad, pero las cosas no fueron así, la vida sabe porque se encarga de hacernos sufrir y darnos alegrías, todo siempre compensado.

- Tu puedes, un poco mas – dijo de pronto Edward a mi lado, gire a mirarlo y él me guiñó un ojo, sonreí por inercia _¡tonta!_, me recrimine, y es que yo pensaba que mi historia seria como un cuento de hadas, en realidad siempre lo pensé, pensé que llegaría un príncipe y me llevaría a su castillo y me haría feliz, eso es falso

Quizá las historias de princesas si existen, pero en mi caso no, yo aprendí a sobrevivir, aprendí a querer con el corazón, a volver a intentar, a curar un corazón roto en mil pedazos, a sobrellevar una decepción, a llorar con el alma, a pedir perdón y sobre todo a olvidar, porque creo que no podría vivir en el pasado, ensuciándome una y otra vez con el fango, no podría salir adelante, lo único que hice fue perdonar y pedir perdón, salir de ello con la cabeza en alto, sin olvidar que tengo dignidad, una que tengo que manejarla humildemente para poder querer y amar realmente con el corazón.

- Me duele un poco – susurré, a mi lado Edward me cogió de un brazo e hizo que me apoyara en él, sentí un alivio de inmediato

- ¿Descansamos un poco? – preguntó con un tono de preocupación, asentí lentamente cerrando los ojos con alivio - ¿quieres algo de comer? – preguntó con una sonrisa, pero de pronto empezó a sonar mi celular, se levantó y buscó en mi bolsa, se acercó corriendo a mí y rió al ver quien era – creo que tenemos problemas – añadió entre risas, lo miré confundida y luego vi quien era, tuve que rodar los ojos evitando que se me saliera un suspiro de frustración

- ¿Diga? – pregunté, Alice empezó a parlotear y preguntar dónde estábamos, hasta que menciono algo que si me llamo la atención y me preocupé, miré a Edward asustada y luego la perdí en el vacío, me había olvidado de su cumpleaños

- _¡Bella!_ – gritaron al otro lado del teléfono, yo reí nerviosa

- ¡Alice me olvidé, me olvidé! – respondí asustada, Edward se sentó a mi lado y me cogió de la cintura pegándome a él volví a reír nerviosa y lo miré – hablamos luego ¿sí?, pero quedamos en eso – añadí, corté la llamada y suspiré

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó quitando su brazo de mi cintura y poniéndola encima de mis hombros

- Alice quiere que salga de compras con ella – mentí haciendo que saliera de mis labios un tono frustrado, incluyendo el suspiro, él rió y besó mi cabeza

- ¿Terminamos la sesión te parece? – yo asentí, intenté pararme y lo hice, solo que empezó a dolerme la rodilla, Edward lo notó y me ayudo a colocarme encima del aparato

Me dejó sola y luego se sentó en un rincón, observándome cuidadosamente, sin embargo yo me dedique a mirar a la pared, mi primera pregunta era ¿Qué le regalaría hoy?, la segunda pregunta era ¿Por qué Jacob me preguntó si sabía si tenía futuro con Edward?, está bien, sabía que Edward había renunciado a su trabajo, aunque no se había librado del todo, él me decía que tenía que alejarse de mí porque era un poco peligroso, yo lo evité, si pasar postrada en una cama en estado vegetal, me había enseñado a que tenía que estar con Edward sin perder el tiempo, no sé que era.

- Señorita Swan, usted avanzó bastante, tiene mucho apoyo – añadió una enfermera, ayudándome a quitarme los implementos de protección

- Si mi familia y mis amigos son de mucha ayuda, aunque a veces pienso que soy un estorbo, no estoy haciendo nada, y siempre alguien tiene que cuidarme – añadí un poco triste, y la enfermera que me ayudaba no pudo decir nada, más que mostrarme una sonrisa de entendimiento; y es que tenía razón, si no era Edward, era Alice, Rosalie, o Emmett, siempre pendientes de mi, por culpa de la herida de bala, según el doctor, mis órganos se recuperaron lentamente, mi estomago aun estaba sentido, y según ellos era un milagro que haya quedado en coma porque normalmente mueren por hemorragias o shock, no podía hacer nada por el momento y había dejado de estudiar con el fin de recuperarme

- Bella ya no pienses – susurró en mi oído, sonreí saltando solo un poco por el susto

- Gracias – lo miré a los ojos, y me acerque rápido para darle un beso en la mejilla, el sonrió y me abrazó con fuerza

- Feliz cumpleaños amor – susurré en su oído – no tengo ningún regalo, y tampoco uno que pueda ir a comprar a escondidas, lo siento – de nuevo me miró a los ojos y sonrió con más ganas, acariciando mi mejilla

- Tu eres mi regalo Bella – respondió, sentí que me ruborizaba y el pellizcaba cariñosamente mis mejillas – Te amo y para mí eso es suficiente, claro, el que tu lo hagas, aunque no lo merezca – añadió escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello, negué con la cabeza y lo abracé muy fuerte

- Ya hablamos de eso, eso ya está olvidado, ¿vivamos ahora si? – el asintió dándome un beso en los labios, me ayudó a caminar, subiéndome a su coche - ¿podemos ir a ese café que tanto nos gusta ir de la quinta avenida? – pregunté antes de que arrancara el auto, el asintió con una sonrisa

- ¿con antojos? – preguntó, yo asentí entre risas, prendí la radio y nuestra canción estaba sonando, el arrancó el coche y fuimos rumbo al café

Todo el camino nos dedicamos a entonar la canción, miraba a Edward, quien a veces me cogía mirándolo y éste me guiñaba un ojo, volví mi atención al paisaje y a las atestadas calles de Nueva York, sonreí, ahora que todo estaba arreglado tenía muchas ganas de volver a San Francisco, pasear por nuestros callejones, volver a pisar aquel café encima de la ciudad, casi por las afueras donde tenía una vista espectacular.

Era de esperarse, porque si bien vine a Nueva York para estudiar y ser alguien más en esta vida, había escapado de mi rutina, de mi familia, de mis amigos y de un amor que en ese momento creí imposible. En este tiempo y ahora, pude aprender que los problemas se superan, los miedos se enfrentan, y la rutina puede manejarse cambiando de hábito. Suspiré y seguí tarareando la canción que a continuación sonó en la radio, increíblemente la canción era del tiempo de colegio, sonreí mirándolo, y empezamos a mover la cabeza, era una canción algo rockera y para gritarla a todo pulmón, y así lo hicimos.

Recuerdo aquella vez que Edward y yo salimos a pasear, y había un concierto pendiente al que podíamos ir, pero yo no podía por las clases en la noche que se habían presentado en el centro de idiomas, Edward se encogió de hombros y no fuimos, pero salimos a pasear por toda la ciudad y llegamos a unas cuatro cuadras donde se celebraba el concierto, ambos nos miramos y escuchamos de lejos la bulla del lugar

- _¿Vamos? – preguntó él con una sonrisa picara, moví la cabeza negando y con una sonrisa_

- _Sabes que no puedo Edward, si entramos ya no podré salir de ahí hasta que acabe y mis padres no saben y si lo hago tendré castigo de por vida – él rió y continuamos caminando, de vez en cuando sujetaba mis manos, tiraba de mí y me robaba un beso_

_Y justo en ese momento empezó a sonar la canción que tanto nos gustaba cantar, yo me emocione y empecé a cantarla incluso a dar unos pequeños saltos, él me acompaño y saltamos como conejos varios metros, riéndonos de nuestra pequeña travesura_

- _Te quiero Bella – susurró Edward abrazándome de pronto por detrás, yo, sobresaltada por ello, sonreí y giré en mi lugar_

- _Como yo a ti Edward, mucho – respondí, nos besamos, y ese beso fue tan tierno, que incluso hasta ahora puedo recordar la sensación que me produjo en ese instante_

Reí por el recuerdo y continué con la canción, y al parecer Edward también se había acordado porque con un cruce de miradas, reímos a carcajadas. Pero tuvo que concentrarse en el camino ya que nos acercábamos al café, a lo lejos vi como Alice corría dentro del local, casi tropezándose, volví a reírme a carcajadas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Edward, aminorando la velocidad para estacionarse

- Es increíble como los recuerdos pueden abordar mi mente en un instante – sonreí, supuse que él no había visto a nuestra amiga a punto de caerse, él estacionó el auto y cerró las ventanas del auto

- Son solos recuerdos, buenos o malos, solo son esos, pero de todos ellos yo quisiera haber hecho todo lo posible por no separarme de ti y…. – lo callé poniendo mis dedos sobre sus labios, me acerqué a él con cuidado, y lentamente me posicioné mejor para evitar algún dolor en mis piernas

- Ya no recuerdes todo eso, no sigas castigándote por todo lo que pudo ser y no fue, estamos juntos ahora y eso es lo que importa – él sonrió y se abalanzo sobre mi besándome, pero este fue un beso salvaje, lleno de pasión, pero tuve que terminarlo porque sentí un par de miradas, disimuladamente volteé y observe como Emmett y Alice miraban sonrientes por la ventana del local.

Negué internamente y moví la cabeza, ellos no tenían remedio, se ocultaron rápido dentro del local ya que vieron salir a Edward del auto y yo esperaba pacientemente a que me ayudara a salir, y así lo hizo, me cargó con suavidad no sin antes depositar un beso en mi frente y así entramos al local, pero lo que no me esperaba y mucho menos Edward era la fiesta sorpresa, el local adornado de globos incluso había gente que hace mucho no veíamos, estaban todos nuestros amigos, los amigos de Edward de su anterior trabajo, amigos de la universidad de colegio y nuestras familias.

Los padres de Edward estaban muy contentos y con un niño entre brazos Carlisle se acercó a nosotros, felicitándolo por su cumpleaños

- Feliz Cumpleaños Edward – lo abrazó y el niño con ojos azules lo abrazo fuerte también, Carlisle y Esme habían adoptado un niño hace muchos meses, y estaban feliz de tener un nuevo hijo, mis padres también se acercaron y lo felicitaron, incluyendo mi hermana que lo abrazo fuerte y mi hermano que estampó una fuerte palmada en su espalda, todos rieron ante el hecho

Y así todos estuvieron felicitándolo, Edward prácticamente me arrastraba con todos, incluso con el señor que siempre nos atendía en este café que tanto nos gustaba, Alice y Jasper estaba tomando unos helados al fondo sin ser interrumpidos, me separé de Edward y fui donde ellos, me senté al lado de Alice y ambos sonrieron.

- ¿Cómo? … - empecé a preguntar pero Alice rió carcajada limpia

- ¿Tú creías que ibas a arruinar el regalo que le tenía a Edward? – preguntó retóricamente, miré a Jasper de soslayo y solo aguantó la risa – sabia que le dirías que te habías olvidado, pero nosotros no, mucho menos yo, así que le preparamos una fiesta sorpresa, para que tu también estuvieras sorprendida – reímos juntos, se acercó Rosalie y Jasper se fue con Emmett a felicitar a Edward

- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Rose mirándome con las muletas, hice una mueca y me encogí de hombros

- El doctor dice que avancé bastante pero yo me siento igual – las dos me miraron con preocupación y sonrieron con comprensión

- Tienes que tener paciencia Bells, esto no es rápido, afortunadamente estas viva, así que no te quejes sino, no estarías aquí – dijo de pronto Alice dándome un coscorrón en el hombro, yo reí y tenía razón, no estaría aquí disfrutando de todo esto

- Hace unos días noto raro a mi hermano, ¿sabes algo Alice? – preguntó Rose, la pequeña hizo una mueca y encogió sus hombros

- Yo también lo noté raro, mas callado incluso asustadizo, ¿tú crees que tiene otra? – yo reí y ambas me miraron mal

- Es imposible que pienses eso Alice, Jasper de adora y por sobre todo te ama – ella sonrió a medias y miramos alrededor

Observé con cuidado a cada una de las personas que había en el lugar, observé con sutileza a Rosalie y a Alice, mis dos grande e inseparables amigas, aquellas a quienes les debo prácticamente mi vida por tantas cosas que pasamos juntas, amores y desamores, fiestas, tristezas y alegrías, observé a Emmett, Jasper, Jacob y Edward, reían abiertamente con una copa en sus manos, Edward me miró y yo sonreí, increíble como haberlos conocido en una clase de arte para luego pasar a una conversación por el chat y terminar paseando agarrados de la mano, Emmett solo fue por añadidura, siendo el primo de Edward y Jasper el mejor amigo, era lógico lo que venía después, y Jacob, mi Jake, si algún día estuve enamorada de él, fue por su gran corazón y la amistad que me brindaba en ese entonces. Pero no podía olvidarme de Ian, que no estaba aquí, la policía se lo había llevado y según me contaron estaba pagando por haber ocultado información, lo perdoné cuando fui a visitarlo y quedamos como antes, solo que Edward se sentía incomodo cada vez que lo íbamos a visitar, Ian entendió, pero le agradecí por el tiempo que me acompañó e hizo que me sintiera mejor cada vez que estaba mal, estaba agradecida por ello.

Seguí viendo con la mirada a todos, encontré a varias amigas del colegio con amigos de Edward, sonreí, amigos que jamás iba a olvidar, detrás de ellos mi familia, mi padre y mi madre juntos por siempre, mis hermanos, los padres de Edward los padres de Jasper y Rosalie, y Alice había pasado a ser hija de Carlisle y Esme, ya que sus padres habían fallecido hace varios meses atrás.

La gran familia que habíamos formado entre nosotros, un pequeño grupo de amigos que habíamos pasado por tantas dificultades y ahora estábamos más unidos que nunca.

- ¿en qué piensas? – preguntó alguien a mi lado, volví mi mirada al presente y observe quien me había hablado, Edward como siempre sonriéndome, rodeó con cuidado mi cintura y me atrajo a él

- ¿ya te dije cuanto te amo? – pregunté, el sonrió y depositó un beso en mi nariz

- Eso lo sé princesa, no tienes porque repetírmelo – respondió entre risas, me acerqué y besé su mejilla

- Tengo que repetírtelo aunque me canse por si te olvidas – añadí volteando mi rostro para observar a la gente

- Créeme que jamás lo haría – añadió besando mi cabeza – mira – susurró, lo miré y seguí su mirada, vi en el centro del salón a Jasper con un pequeño micrófono en mano, volví mi mirada a él y este asintió

- Por favor si me dejan hablar – de pronto dijo Jasper, pude notar su voz temblorosa – agradezco su atención – todos reímos por los nervios de nuestro amigos, pero él continuó – Alice mi amor, hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos, tanto tiempo dedicándonos el uno al otro, y ahora más que nunca estoy seguro de seguir, pero quisiera que sea hasta que la muerte nos separe – paró un poco para respirar y de paso buscar en su bolsillo, lo que supuse el anillo, pero abrió los ojos asustado mirando al resto de la gente

- ¿buscas esto? – preguntó Alice parándose delante de él, todos reímos y Jasper también, tranquilizándose un poco – porque si es así, déjame decirte que es un anillo precioso, Rosalie y yo nos dirigimos una mirada de incredulidad, bromear cuando Jasper está poniendo todo su esfuerzo de calmar sus nervios

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Jasper ya con el micrófono en el piso porque lo había soltado para arrodillarse

- Claro que si Jazz, eres tan importante para mí, y créeme que no quisiera pasar esta vida y las que siguen con alguien que no seas tú – todos aplaudieron, Jasper colocó el anillo en el dedo de Alice y esta gritó, lanzándose a su, ahora, prometido

Sonreímos y felicitamos por el compromiso, yo sabía que todavía no era tiempo para nosotros, pero haber pasado tanto y continuar juntos, significaba algo, solo esperaba que nosotros también tuviéramos nuestro momento de felicidad plena, como este que acaba de pasar Alice, y obviamente deseaba con todas mis fuerzas estar siempre con Edward, para siempre

- Para siempre amor – susurró él en mi oído, como leyendo mis pensamientos, sonreí y lo besé

- Para siempre -

* * *

><p><em>Y chicas este es el ultimo capitulo, porque ya no podía seguir alargando la historia ni tampoco haciendo esperar<em>

_muchísimas__ gracias a todas por leer, por seguir y estar pendientes de esta secuela, realmente me encantó escribirla_

_a todas las que me enviaron los reviews preguntándome si iba a seguirla, muchas gracias por su interés realmente esas preguntas me ayudaron a construir poco a poco ese capitulo, y en este capitulo hay algo de verdad: LOS PROBLEMAS SE SUPERAR Y LOS MIEDOS SE ENFRENTAN_

_ les mando un abrazo enorme _

**_Próximamente_****_ estaré publicando una nueva historia, aun estoy con la lluvia de ideas asi que pronto sabran de mi._**

**_Las quiero y gracias por seguir y visitar mis historias._**


End file.
